


Pulled Through the Fence

by LemonKat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Sans, Biting, Character Death, Comedy, Dom Sans, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Soul fondling, Violence, ecto-cock, full nelson position, monster hate, sexual daydreaming, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows a woman and how her city was slowly torn apart with the monsters trying to make a living there. She had an intense hatred towards them for reasons she is reluctant to tell just anyone. Especially the jokester of a monster known as Sans. Unfortunately for him she's standing on the opposite side of the fence in this growing tension between monsters and humans. Things only seem to be getting worse by the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna 'Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Undertail fic of mine! I have given appropriate warnings for what the future chapters will hold and will be adding tags as they come along.
> 
> Enjoy!

The formerly bustling city was as empty as it had been in years. Ever since the monsters shoved their way into the arguably peaceful community. Sure the city had its horrible crime and putrid aroma, but before it was just humans dealing with their own problems

Now the monsters coming in to live made things much worse. Local businesses were closing up shop left and right, although to this rough woman's disgust they were re-opening with new owners. Monster owners.

She was already snubbing her nose at the thoughts while walking down the sidewalk, her boots clicking with every step. Her ragged jean shorts were not very fit for the cold chill that blew past her. She only huffed in annoyance to it, bringing her long-sleeved covered arms up to rub for warmth. She was pretty used to dressing that way, but would still get a shiver on cooler days.

She hated how run down her side of the city was now. It used to be the prosperous section which was why she lived there, but now it became known as the hunting ground for crime against monsters. Thankfully she was a human as her mind was just on finding a place for a quick bite to eat before she headed to work for the afternoon.

Sure, she worked at a bar, but she knew what they did to the food there and did not want to risk it. She would rather get a soggy burger or such other item at a street vendor that usually set up along the sidewalk.

There was still the matter that she was walking down an increasingly dingy sidewalk though. She did not bother trying to get a car with how high the crime had been as of late. It would just get stolen right under her nose. She did normally ride the bus, but the transportation system had completely ceased for that part of the city after the bus itself was blown in half by a monster-related incident.

She gave a light scoff under her breath to thinking of how hard of a time the monsters must have been having since moving in. Served them right was all she could bring to her colder mind. Monsters were not her best interest afterall.

Today was not her lucky day as the street vendors did not seem to be out as much. It could have been the cooler days or just more moving out of the area. Maybe if she ever got out of this hell hole she would find a nice, quiet town to live in, probably even settle down with a husband. Anywhere really would be better than where she was now as she was stuck in a single bedroom apartment, alone.

While staring down at the sidewalk in her path a wafting scent came across her that made her stomach grumble. Finally, a food vendor on this god-forsaken walk. When she looked up to see the small hot dog stand her expression sank into dread. Oh great, it just had to be a monster running the thing as his white skull was visible from where she was.

A skeleton monster at that.

As she slowly approached, looking over his stout stature she could not help but give him a look of disgust. Despite being a skeleton his bones appeared thicker than normal. His face was far more expressive and widely built. The blue open front hoodie he wore had a few stains and the white t-shirt underneath had seen better days. Relaxed gym shorts in a black color with a white stripe along the sides really put the lazy attire together, and were those fuzzy slippers she saw just before walking enough by for them to be hidden behind the cart.

Horrid fashion aside. She really did not want to order any food from this monster as she looked at white ring lights in his eye sockets shift to glance down at her. He was tall too, easily dwarfing her even though she would consider herself an average woman height. His eye-lids were lowered some in a sleepy state that she was not even aware a skeleton could possess. To top it off his large mouthed grin really rubbed her the wrong way as she could not help but stare at it for just a moment.

Her intention was to just walk by with a prideful huff, but then her mouth hitched into a smirk. Why pass up the chance to screw around with such a ragged looking monster while the streets were so empty? Sure he was quite a bit larger than her, but he was made of bones. Seemed brittle enough.

Sauntering her way over to him she put on her charm, giving the front of her long sleeved top a tug to just perk out her cleavage a bit more. He did not seem phased by the action before she set her hands on the metal cart, leaning her way forward to give him a pleasing stare. Although his eyes were down at her so he could pry see in her shirt without leaving his stare directed at her face.

"need a 'dog, lady," the skeleton yawned after the words before his wide grin inched a bit higher. He seemed to perk up to the thought of a customer. At least from what she could tell. He only mimicked her by leaning forward as well, placing a hand on the cart, and then flashing a casual wink her way.

"Mm, I don't know. It's been foreverrrr since I have had a good wiener in the bun," she spoke while emphasizing her words with near sarcasm. She grinned although he did not seem phased by her tone, reaching over to open his cart to get the items out to make a hot dog. All she could think of was how easy of a play this was.

"they ain't the best, but they won't bite ya," he joked at her while her eyes trailed to the other items on the cart. She did give a 'well hidden' eye roll to his attempt at humor. While he was busy with that she wiggled her fingers towards a bottle of ketchup nearby. Oh her lucky day, it was glass too. Picking it up slowly she gave a fumble of her fingers, letting it slip and drop.

"Oooh, silly me," she purred at him, waiting for the sound of the glass to shatter on the sidewalk. After a moment though she heard nothing, having her eyes closed dramatically for the moment she could not see what happened. She opened them to the ketchup being just back where it was, completely unharmed. It made her blink in disbelief before the skeleton moved to point a ready made hot dog at her.

"what's that, lady? you want your buns toasted, or maybe your 'dog grilled?" His tone came out so casual she grit her teeth in annoyance. Straightening her back to glare up at him she was not amused. She clearly dropped the bottle and it was still just fine in the slot it sat.

In anger she ignored the hotdog being handed towards her and moved to snatch up the ketchup again. She looked over it with curiosity before flashing the skeleton another narrow of her eyes. He only innocently shrugged before she dangled it out above the sidewalk.

"You a funny man, or something," she growled in question his way, her charming tone had gone now as she was more rough with him. He only cautiously watched her, setting the hotdog on the cart as his eyes shifted to the bottle.

Just before he spoke she let it slip from her fingertips again, her face flashing into a grin on waiting to hear the shatter. Her sight stayed glued on his face in a smug manner. Sure it might get on her boots a bit, but it would be worth it. A flash of blue did come across her vision for just a second which she put off as just her eyes having a reflection from the sun.

After a silent moment nothing happened. Her attention quickly darted to where the bottle would have landed and there was nothing there. She began to pale in confusion before looking to see it was just right back in its slot on the cart.

"didjah want some ketchup? you look a bit mustered," he said far too casually before passing a wink her way. It absolutely enraged her as she slammed her hands down on the cart. It made the hotdog placed there bounce a bit, the skeleton reaching to grab it before it fell off.

"You really don't want to fuck with me, monster. You damn things are a plague," she spat at him, but he only looked down at her with that high smile. He was getting a kick out of this woman. Slowly he raised the hotdog in her direction, flicking it at her a bit. The gesture was almost suggestive as she growled at him under her breath.

"why dontcha take your 'dog before it runs off from your attitude," he chuckled after his remark, but gave a look of surprise when she reached up to smack it from his hand. It fell onto the cart before rolling off to plop onto the sidewalk which turned her angry scowl into a look of victory.

"Serves you right you dirty bag of bones," she scoffed at him, but before she could pull her hand back from smacking his he wrapped his coarse digits around it. It was not the most comfortable feeling as it pressed hard into her skin when she tried to pull her hand back. His fingers were also oddly warm? She would have expected it to be colder being made of bone. As well as being quite larger than hers as his hand even wrapped a bit around her wrist.

His grip was tight though as the white lights dimmed out in his sockets. His mouth that had been completely closed started to part just slightly to show off pointed teeth tips. Now she was starting to get a bit of fear, and deep down a spike of arousal that she really tried to tell to shut up. Monster horror movies did always brush deeper sides in her that she would never admit, although that had gone away since her hatred towards actual monsters. At least she thought so anyway.

Just before she began to panic he let go, allowing her to pull her hand back and rub in confusion. His jaw snapped back shut with a light click. The lights came back in his sockets as he gave off a deeper toned chuckle before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. What on earth was that about? She could not understand as she assumed it may of been some sort of intimidation.

"it's a'right, lady. that one was on the house," his cheerful tone was still present. There was an awkward silence now between the two of them. Why was her face blushed from the sudden darker expression from the monster? She was screaming in her head to get a hold of herself before a heavy sigh broke her out of her thought. She was still blushing as he gazed at her, noticing this as well. Now she was beginning to panic even more quickly needing to think of something.

"Nobody wants your nasty hotdogs," she nearly screamed at him while turning to begin walking away with a huff. Before she got too far though she just had to grab for that ketchup bottle again. She yanked it out of its slot as fast as she could and chunked the thing into the street as she saw it fly. It sent a smile across her face that was quick to sink as she saw the bottle outline in a faint blue light before it could hit the pavement.

Just as fast as she threw it the thing sailed back towards the cart and then gently placed itself in the slot. She saw the reasoning behind it now as she could see the same blue light around the skeleton's outstretched hand. His right eye socket had gone dark as the left flared up in a brilliant blue color. It flickered a yellow center at her when she caught a glimpse of it before his eyes returned to their regular white rings in a blink. Her face heated at the sight, not to mention it being her first time seeing magic.

He gave a chuckle seeing her face blushed again, but then she let out a loud angered breath. Turning away quickly she was not going to indulge this situation any further. Over her shoulder she made sure to pass a vulgar finger at him on her way down the sidewalk. She could hear his continued deep laugh in response to it as he leaned down to pick up the fallen hotdog from the sidewalk.

All she could do was say strings of curses in her head. She hated monsters so much, but that glimmer of fear she got from him potentially hurting her sparked something inside her. She told herself she was just a sick freak as she grumbled on her way to her work place. She did not need lunch anyway. Especially not from some monster who thought himself funny.

-

She really needed to get a better job, but that was the only place hiring that did not have a monster staff in her area. Sighing at the dreams of a cozy desk job she barely noticed the bell ringing for her to go take a customer's order.

Being a waitress to a crummy bar was better than nothing she supposed. At least there were never monsters in there. They seemed to prefer another bar down the street as she strolled through the doors of the kitchen to the main dining area.

Oh no, really? She froze where she was as she spotted the customers. It was that skeleton monster again. Of all the places and of all the monsters. Granted she had been working for a few hours now, but she did not forget that annoying experience.

The fact he was now in her bar just sent her into more rage over the thought. Not only that but a towering second skeleton monster stood beside him as they sat at their booth. The one from the hotdog vendor was well above the six foot range but he was only at shoulder height with this other.

The manager nearby gave the waitress bell another ring to get her to perk up. He did not care if customers were human or monster since they desperately needed the business. She did though as she reluctantly walked over to the booth, but did not bring out her pad as she glared down at them.

This was just great. The taller one with him had a slender frame in comparison. He wore a silly outfit that looked like some sort of white colored fake armor complete with red gloves and boots. There was also a red scarf around his bone neck. She gave off a groan when she got their attention.

"Why are you here," she huffed in defiance, not wanting to take their orders. She knew the manager was giving her a glare about now, but she did not care as the two skeletons looked up at her with completely different expressions. The more stout one seemed highly amused by the situation and the slender one was just beaming with excitement.

"WE ARE HERE TO ORDER FOOD EVEN THOUGH NORMALLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE PROVIDING A WONDERFUL DISH OF SPAGHETTI AT HOME. MY BROTHER, SANS, INSISTED WE PARTAKE IN LOCAL FOOD PLACES TO MEET NEW FRIENDS. POTENTIALLY LIKE YOURSELF," the skeleton who referred to himself as Papyrus announced proudly. He puffed his chest to exaggerate the words even more which made her almost want to roll her eyes. She held it back as she only frowned at the two.

"ya already beat my 'dog outta my hand, so guess we're pals," Sans laughed out which took her a moment to catch up on. She gained a heavy blush in shock, clenching her jaw as she really wanted to punch this monster. Before she could form out the words to yell at him the taller skeleton spoke up first with a gasp.

"SANS, YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS WAS THE HUMAN WHO YOU SOLD A HOTDOG TO! SHE WAS YOUR ONLY CUSTOMER TODAY! YOU MUST BE FRIENDS SURELY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HAPPY TO MEET YOU, HUMAN," Papyrus said so quickly she could barely understand what he was talking about. She never ended up buying a hotdog, she even smacked it to the ground. Which Sans even mentioned himself a moment ago. She growled under her breath while bringing her hand up to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Just fucking order," she grumbled really wanting to get this over with. She did not want to even indulge whatever lies the stout skeleton had spewed about her. Obviously it was the complete opposite of what she said as he only offered a shrug in innocence.

"SPAGHETTI PLEASE, AND A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP FOR MY BROTHER," Papyrus was quick to order as she pulled her pad out to write it down. She stopped though while giving them a dumbfounded look. Papyrus only watched her innocently which had her glare down at Sans instead. He hitched his grin a bit higher at her stare. With an exhausted groan she breathed in to relax herself.

"We don't have spaghetti, read the menu. We just have sandwiches and crap here. Also a condiment is not a meal," she tried to explain, but the words seemed to go right through the skull of the taller skeleton. Tapping her pen on the pad in her hand was showing that she was losing her patience. If it was not a risk of getting her fired she would just walk away now. Papyrus had realized he made a mistake and gave a look towards one menu sitting at the back of the table, but Sans was quick to raise a bony hand.

"we'll have a couple o' clubs and ketchup," Sans spoke up now which made her sigh in relief, but still annoyed at the ketchup request. It just reminded her of how much she tried to break the bottle at his stand. Not to mention that ketchup on a sandwich sounded disgusting.

"YES, THE CLUBS SOUND FINE. NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI, BUT HUMAN FOOD IS VERY ODD ANYHOW," Papyrus added as he was squinting at the menu in his hands. Perhaps he had a hard time reading as she sloppily wrote '2x club & sauce' on her pad before walking as fast as she could away. She could feel Sans' stare at her while she left which reminded her of his darker expression.

"WOWIE! SHE SEEMS NICE, BROTHER. WHY NOT INVITE HER OVER? IT WOULD BE NICE TO MEET MORE HUMANS," Papyrus asked curiously down at Sans after the woman had left. He shrugged at the taller brother in response, his eyes still following the waitress's form with interest.

"sure, paps. knock yourself out," Sans hummed, getting relaxed in the booth seat. Papyrus let out an excited breath before slipping out to stand up and walk over to where the waitress was standing now after handing off the order to the kitchen in the back.

Turning back to head towards one of the barstools she was face to chest with the tall skeleton which made her gasp in surprise. She had to take a step back before looking up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want," she nearly hissed the words to him, looking for a way to walk around. He seemed insistent at keeping her attention though as he moved when she did, his face bursting with excitement.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY LAZY BROTHER SANS, WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO OUR AMAZING ABODE. NYEH HEH," he said with such enthusiasm it made her want to gag. She raised an eyebrow at him though, seeing him being a bit more 'seemingly naive' than the other skeleton. It was enticing to mess with as she gave her chin an exaggerated rub as if she was in deep thought.

"Oh, I don't know! It's so hard to win my friendship. I am quite a popular and busy woman afterall," she made sure to drawl out her words to make herself seem even more important. The bartender nearby working her shift gave a quiet snicker to the conversation. She stayed out of it though.

"OH? IT IS A DREAM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BECOME POPULAR! AS WELL AS JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD ALTHOUGH IT HAS BEEN DISBANDED SINCE ARRIVING ON THE SURFACE. WHAT IS IT THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE TO BE IN WITH YOUR FRIENDSHIP," Papyrus was rambling before getting to his question, practically bouncing with anticipation. This was far too easy as she smirked even more before giving her throat a clear.

"With any good friendship you always loan your buddies some money! That and give them some space of course," she cooed her words, smiling up at him as she leaned forward a bit. She gave him a wink to just exaggerate more with her fake friendliness and wiggled her finger his direction.

"AH, MY BROTHER, SANS, HANDLES ALL OF THE MONEY SINCE A RECENT INCIDENT OF GIVING IT TO A KIND HUMAN ON THE STREET! YOU WOULD HAVE TO ASK HIM, AND HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO COME OVER IF YOU ARE GIVEN SPACE," Papyrus was now rubbing his chin at the thoughts rolling in his skull. Her face paled a bit as she did not expect that sort of response as she had to quickly gather herself to think of something else.

"W-well, you could just secretly borrow some money from your bro, yeah? Tell him it's for something you want to buy or whatever. You're smart, think of something." She tried again to see if she could pry some easy money off the friendly monster. He narrowed his sockets a bit at her, his thoughts ticking some. It occurred to her that maybe he was not as dumb witted as she would have thought. It gave her a bit of worry even.

"WHY CAN I NOT JUST SAY IT IS FOR YOU? SANS TOLD ME YOU WERE VERY NICE TO HIM AT HIS HOTDOG STAND," Papyrus was a bit more serious with his tone as he awaited an answer with his hands moving to his hips. She guessed the jig was up and she was not going to get much out of this skeleton either which caused her to sigh. May as well tell him the truth of what happened to save her reputation.

"He was rude to me at his dirty hotdog stand. I never bought one," she huffed, crossing her arms as the words gave Papyrus a surprised look. She then grinned at his expression, but frowned as he then gave a happy smile now. It was not the look she would have expected.

"NONSENSE, MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY TO BE RUDE TO ANYONE. DO NOT WORRY HUMAN I HAVE SEEN MANY OTHERS WITH THE INABILITY TO REMEMBER THINGS ACCURATELY. EVEN MORE REASON YOU SHOULD VISIT OUR HOME SO YOU MAY GROW NEW EXPERIENCES TO REMEMBER," Papyrus said with an excited tone which made her want to claw her eyes out in irritation. She was done with this, she turned around and began to head into the kitchen to just get away from the skeleton.

"WHEN DOES YOUR SHIFT END THOUGH, HUMAN?" His question was missed as she was already out of earshot in the kitchen. With a curious hum the female bartender slid her way over to look up at Papyrus.

"She gits off a' eight. Give her a good rompin' for me, eh? She's a bit shy, yeah? Be assertive wit' her," the bartender giggled after her words which made Papyrus look down at her curiously. He then nodded with excitement.

"OH YES, I CAN SEE WHAT YOU MEAN BY SHY! THANK YOU, OTHER HUMAN! I WILL BE SURE TO GIVE HER A GOOD 'ROMPING' WHATEVER THAT MEANS. I HOPE IT IS A FRIENDLY TERM AS IT SOUNDS SUGGESTIVE. IT WOULD BE INAPPROPRIATE TO ACT SUGGESTIVE BEFORE A DATE." His words made the bartender look up at him with a bit of confusion before she began giggling under her breath. He gave a good 'nyeh heh' in return to her laughter before he turned to head back to the booth where Sans was already trying to nap. His brother sitting down had him come back to being alert as Papyrus talked over what had just happened with him.

Sans could hardly hold back the roll of laughter to hearing of it.

-

The waitress gave a heavy sigh as she had a cigarette at hand, standing just outside the kitchen exit. She was due for a break anyway while taking a long puff before the door cracked open just enough for the cook to give her a stern glare. She knew that meant she needed to go give the order of food to the skeletons since she was the only waitress on duty for that evening.

"Yeah, yeah, Jim. I'll get it done," she huffed while putting out the cigarette on the heel of her boot. She flicked the thing off into the alleyway before walking back in to grab at the two plates. The food looked poorly put together which made her feel a little better. She knew that the cook was not very fond of monsters either so he likely used outdated products.

Holding the two clubs at hand she gave a scoffing glance at the two. They were discussing something about the child ambassador when she came in on the conversation. Moving down she just wanted to deliver the food and go, letting them thunk on the table sloppily.

"OH, HUMAN! WE MUST ASK--," Papyrus began to ask, but she already turned away. She did not want to hear it.

"yo, lady. ketchup," Sans yelled as she was still within earshot. She gave a heavy sigh, slumping her shoulders some as she thought about how that would be the only other thing she would do. She really wished there were more customers to distract her away from the skeletons.

Walking over to the bar she leaned over it to grab a bottle of ketchup from behind the counter. The bartender happened to pass her a snarky glance which she only returned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"What are you smirking about, Natie," she huffed at her, but the bartender only gave a shrug of innocence. Turning around quickly and beginning to walk back over to the booth she was not paying attention, bumping right into something. She let out a startled noise, fumbling the ketchup in her hands just before hard fingers grabbed at her hands and the bottle to steady her.

What she ran into was rather soft as she looked up to the stout skeleton still coming down from her startled moment. He almost looked like he was amused by scaring her as he let out a low chuckle. It took her a second to realize he was clenching her hands and the bottle still that sent prickles down her arms.

Hastily she yanked her hands and the bottle out of his grip which he raised his hands away from the action. His eyes were following her motions, especially her lightly blushed expression. He saw the pattern forming while she glared up at him in anger.

"I was bringing your damn ketchup. Can't you wait five fucking seconds," she hissed at him, flicking the bottle in frustration. Unfortunately for her the cap was not on, popped off in the minor scuffle. A drop of the substance happened to flick onto her cheek which made her close her eye just above that from twitching.

Can she please just have one normal day without incident? She reached up to wipe it off with her sleeve, but Sans was quicker. He flicked his thumb across the glob, wiping it off her face which caused her to freeze up. With a growling huff she swat his hand away, making him pull back immediately. Her face was flaring red by now.

"Just take your stupid ketchup," she almost screamed at him, shoving the bottle at his chest which he was fast to take hold with his other hand.

"ya look good with a bit o' sauce on ya," he hummed, bringing his ketchup stained thumb to his mouth. His mouth parted just enough for her to see the tips of his teeth again which mesmerized her in that moment. It was long enough for him to flop out a glowing object in his mouth that she was not sure was real at first.

It was his tongue! It was a near transparent blue color as well as being very slimy in texture. He lathered it across his thumb to lick off the sauce which made her jolt realizing she had been staring. She had enough of this.

In one fluid motion she brought her hand up and slammed it across the side of his smug grin. It made him budge some, but more in surprise as he was left with his tongue still poking out and looking off to the side. She on the other hand, was now in horrible pain from hitting solid bone so hard.

The slap noise had echoed heavily through the bar as the few patrons and other workers there were quick to look up at the scene. The waitress turned away to grab at her throbbing hand, letting off a breathy whimper while rubbing it. Strings of curses spewed from her mouth as she could hear that low, mocking chuckle just behind her. It made her straighten up in anger, but she did not turn towards him.

Instead she just walked hastily into the kitchen, nearly slamming the swinging door off its hinges in the process. She was beyond pissed at this point as after she got through the door she pressed her forehead to the nearest wall to let out deep breaths. Her hand was still stinging from the slap, rubbing it slowly to calm the pain.

She just really wanted to hide out there now until the monsters had finished their meal and left. At this rate she would risk getting fired just to avoid them especially after failing to even smack one properly. She could even hear Jim, the cook, mutter nearby after viewing the instance from the serving window.

-

After peeking out of the kitchen every so often to watch the monsters finish their meal and eventually leave she gave a heavy sigh of relief. It was about time, now she could relax as she strolled back out into the dinning area to resume her regular duties.

Her hand still throbbed as she cleaned up the nearby tables, slowly coming to the booth left by the monsters. The ketchup bottle was empty as she gave a confused expression, but something caught her eye. It was a tip? She almost did not want to take it, but it was a nice twenty dollar bill.

There was a note by it as well done in horrible chicken scratch writing. Reading it to herself with one hand while the other stuffed the twenty in her pocket she suddenly hunched her shoulders in confusion.

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE LEFT THIS NOTE TO INFORM THE HUMAN THAT HE WILL BE PICKING HER UP TO COME OVER AFTER HER WORK IS COMPLETE.

-THE GREAT PAPYRUS

That was what it read, at least what she thought so. She also had no idea what it meant? Maybe it was not for her as she did hear the taller brother talk with the bartender for a moment. Natie was already off her shift so she could not ask her as she tossed the note onto one plate to take to the back to clean off. She would not show it to her anyhow unless she was already gone with them. It made her sneer to think of her co-worker being friends with monsters.

It did not matter to her as she carried a bin full of the dishes into the back. At least she got a nice tip for the night which would buy her some groceries for the week possibly. The rest of the evening went quietly with only a few human customers in and out. At least her hand stopped stinging so bad as she had run it under the sink water a couple of times to just speed up the process.

Now it was time to head home as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket to check the time. Eight at night on the dot. Pulling off her waitress apron she placed it and her pad behind the bar before giving the manager a wave. He gave her the go ahead as she exited the bar swiftly. A long bubble bath was definitely on the agenda before bed.

Right as she started walking outside the bar a sharp honk made her jump nearly straight off the sidewalk. With a panted breath she looked around in confusion thinking maybe she had wandered into the street by accident, but she was still on the right path.

That was when her eyes hit a bright red convertible parked up by the curb. It was an usual sight as she had to look up at the driver's seat because the thing was running. What she saw made all her pains come back to her as she sank her shoulders forward. No, she was not doing this.

"MISS HUMAN! I HAVE ARRIVED TO PICK YOU UP FOR THE VISITING OF MY WONDERFUL HOME," Papyrus yelled out to her as he hastily stepped out of the vehicle to give a dramatic pose. She had to give him a look of disbelief before rubbing her hands up the sides of her face.

"I said no! Leave me alone, you dumbass," she spat at him, turning to walk the other direction from where he was. She was not indulging this insanity.

To her dismay she heard the noise of him shutting the car door and running her direction which made her skin prickle with annoyance. She could hear his heavy footprints right behind her which caused her to turn around to face him with a glare.

"Was smacking your brother or whatever not enough to catch the hint that I do not like your kind?" Now she was fuming and on her last thread as the words came out more spiteful than she expected. Sure, her hate was rather misplaced, but she had her reasons that she would not give up just because the monster was nice to her.

"THAT IS NOT VERY NICE TO SAY. SANS SAID NOT TO BOTHER YOU, BUT YOUR LADY FRIEND AT THE BAR SAID YOU WERE JUST SHY! DO NOT FRET, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS HERE TO CURE SHYNESS AND HELP YOU OPEN UP. AS WELL AS FIX THAT FOUL MOUTH YOU HAVE." Papyrus puffed his chest while taking another step forward with his arms outstretched in what looked like an oncoming hug. She was quick to take several steps back as she held her hands up defensively which caused him to blink in confusion.

"No, no! I am not shy. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Is that so hard to understand," she questioned as she watched him lower his arms only to pull one up to rub at the back of his neck. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to approach the matter further. She knew what she needed to do though as she turned away to begin walking.

"MAYBE YOU ARE JUST NOT FEELING WELL, I WILL TRY ANOTHER TIME. DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU! NYEH HEH HEH," Papyrus said with pride which only made her roll her eyes. She would possibly have to take new routes and make sure to hide out at work anytime they came in to avoid them now.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of an engine revving and tires squealing as that bright red convertible went sailing by, but the driver was not the skeleton. She blinked in surprise to seeing some young men in it now passing rude gestures back towards Papyrus standing bewildered not far away.

He had left his car running and parked on the side of the road while he went to go talk to her more directly. Well that was a strike of guilt at her as she began to cringe a bit as she only heard some nervous laughter coming from behind her. No, do not feel badly for the monster. She was standing still before she began to hear shuffling noises her direction. Just walk away please, body.

"H-HUMAN, IT SEEMS MY CAR HAS BEEN BORROWED. ALONG WITH MY PHONE IN THE SEAT SO I CANNOT CONTACT THEM ABOUT WHEN I WILL BE NEEDING IT RETURNED," Papyrus spoke from behind her as she found herself still standing there. She really wanted to just keep walking away, but slowly she was turning around to face him.

His expression was between embarrassment and sadness as she wondered if he realized that a couple of punks just jacked his car while his back was turned. This was a horrible part of the city afterall and monsters were greatly disliked so it did not surprise her. Hell, she probably would have joined in doing so if this monster had not seemed so nice.

After a small silence she gave a huffed sigh, reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out her cell phone to hold out towards him reluctantly. She would regret this, she knew it as she wiggled the phone in his direction to take so he could call someone to pick him up or help out. Calling the cops would likely not help much though.

"Here, call your brother or whatever. Be quick, I don't want to be seen helping you for long," she mumbled under her breath as the skeleton's face brightened up considerably. He smiled wide at her while taking the phone quickly with his gloved hands which she noted were also a bit warm like the other skeleton.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT FORGET YOUR GENEROUS AID IN--," Papyrus began to go on with a small speech, but she waved her hands at him to stop.

"Just call whoever and give it back. I'm not your friend and I am only doing this because I'm an idiot," she hissed at him which made him nod. He was quick to fiddle with the phone, dialing slowly as he had to squint at the phone to read it. It made her eyes roll, but she crossed her arms as well as tapping her foot at him impatiently.

She really did not want to be seen getting involved with monsters especially with how violent things had gotten lately. It was bad enough that there were some heading into her workplace and tainting the place up. Looking up at him she saw he was finally finished dialing and waiting for them to pick up. It was not long until she heard the deeper voice muffled through the receiver.

"THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BROTHER! SOME HUMANS HAVE BORROWED MY CAR AND THE HUMAN FROM THE BAR HAS LET ME BORROW HER PHONE TO CALL YOU TO SAY I NEED A RIDE HOME," Papyrus spoke with a bit of a nervous laugh in his tone. She could tell that he was not as naive as he puts off and more of just very optimistic. It was still making her want to gag a bit as she continued to wait, hearing more muffled talking on the other end.

"Get on with it. I just want to get home," she said in a hurried tone at him. He was listening intently on the phone though.

"YOU KNOW I GREATLY DISLIKE YOUR SHORTCUTS, BROTHER. CAN YOU JUST BRING YOUR STINKY LITTLE THING YOU CALL A SCOOTER," Papyrus whined a little in the phone before he made a look of concern. He did not seem too happy with what he heard. She did wonder what was being said, but it was none of her business as he saw him hang up shortly after that with a sad 'nyeh' noise.

She cleared her throat to catch his attention while extending her hand for him to give her phone back. He nodded before flashing a smile her way as she was quick about putting the phone in her pocket. There was her good deed for the month, now she could go back to loathing monsters without guilt.

Without another word she turned to get out of the situation as fast as she could. Of course it would not be that easy as she found herself running right into someone. She took a bounce backwards in surprise as well as making a squeak from the startle. That same blue hoodie and wide grin was now in front of her. Wait, how was he here now? Was he not just on the phone with the taller brother?

"SANS," Papyrus called while walking over there with haste. The expression on the more stout brother's face sunk as he was observing the situation. She guessed at this point it was more of his magic nonsense that he was there suddenly. She did not want to question it as she had heard more crazy things like monsters made entirely of fire or ones with the faces of goats.

"yo, paps. we'll get the car back, no worries," Sans directed to Papyrus who was walking up to them just as the woman was moving to go around and head home. Sans was quick to side step though, blocking her path as his grin hitched a little higher again. She glared up at him with confusion, shaking her head as if to ask what he wanted.

"What? I helped your stupid brother. I'm going home now, so leave me alone," she growled at him while making another attempt to step around. He still stood in her way though as she really wanted to smack that grin again, but remembered how much it stung last time.

"thanks, lady, for lettin' him use your phone. woulda taken him a while to get a hold of me otherwise," Sans tried to give a genuine tone, but she only scoffed at him in return. She attempted to step around him again and he allowed her to do so this time although she made sure to shoulder bump him. It was an instant regret as it knocked her more off balance than him as he offered a light chuckle to the action.

"I never did this, don't talk about it," she muttered on her way down the street, just glad to be out of that situation finally. She did not look back at the two but she could hear the taller one beginning to explain what had happened in an exaggerated detail.

-

Her body was so over-exhausted at this point she thought she may as well skip the bath and just go straight to bed as she walked into her small apartment. It was nothing special, but it did the job as the living room and kitchen were all one room. The bedroom was just a rather large and comfy mattress laying on the floor since she was not one to care much for bed frames. Floor level sleeping suited her better as she slammed the door and tossed her keys with her cell phone over on the couch in the middle of the living room.

Home sweet home she guessed as she tugged at her boots on her way into her bedroom wanting to go straight to bed. After kicking her boots off she reached up to wiggle out of her jean shorts, leaving them on the floor where they dropped. Grumbling softly under her breath about the lingering annoyance of the day she reached back to just unhook her bra, pulling it out from under her sweater just before plopping down on her mess of soft blankets and pillows. Just in her panties and top was how she preferred to sleep.

She was not a tidy person as she yawned deeply, snuggling into her pillow to get as cozy as she could. Wrapping her legs around a bit of her bunched blankets she began to let her thoughts drift off to nicer things to help her sleep. She always was one to take her mind to more sexual thoughts before bed just to quell the uneasy ones that would plague her.

Nestling a bit closer to her blankets she was beginning to day dream right away, but just as she was getting into her thoughts a flash of blue entered her mind. It startled her as she had to open her eyes in shock of herself. A bit of her own drool already staining her pillow as she shook her head.

Her mind was just wandering too much as she closed her eyes again to calm herself back into more pleasant thoughts. Just as she was beginning to feel the warmth she got a heated image of that gel-like blue tongue raking up the side of her neck. With a light gasp she began to imagine the tips of those pointed teeth pressing into her skin right where a trail of blue saliva was set.

She found herself beginning to grind against her blankets in the thoughts before slowly opening her eyes again, narrowing them at herself. What on earth was she thinking? Was she seriously having sexual thoughts about that damned skeleton? She hated him so much, but, her eyes lidded slightly again as she began to think about his rough hands grabbing hold of her wrists. She had already felt that a bit at the bar and also at his vendor.

Her daydream continued to him hiking her arms up above her head as he would lean down, running the tips of his teeth down her neck that caused her to shiver in response. Thinking of him grabbing her in that moment at the vendor and just yanking her over to that nearby alleyway. Her eyebrows scrunched in the thoughts of the monster shoving her against one of the dirty alley walls. She was not even sure if monsters had the same anatomy down there, but she still thought of him grinding up against her while she thrashed, supposedly not wanting it. She was such a sick freak while her mouth parted in a mild pant.

Before her thoughts went further she straightened herself up, giving a frustrated huff. No more, that would be disgusting to have relations with a monster! Grabbing one of her nearby pillows she pulled it up over her head to calm herself as she tried to just go straight to sleep instead.

Even in doing that she still saw flashes of blue as she drifted off to sleep thinking of how she should have looked at porn instead of using her own thoughts before bed.

-

The morning was rough as she woke up with bits of her hair stuck to the side of her face. She was tossed over on the other side of the bed from where she started, her blanket kicked off the mattress entirely. One of her pillows was even tossed across the room as she never was the most relaxed sleeper.

She really needed a cold shower about now. Getting up to do so she ignored her phone dinging at her from the other room as she just headed into the restroom instead. While showering she heard yet another ding as it confused her. She did not have any friends that texted her. At least nobody more than mutual from work that she would rarely interact with.

After getting out of the shower she toweled herself down before placing it around her neck to waltz into her living room still naked. She lived alone afterall so there was no harm in doing so. Her phone gave another light ding as she glanced down at it before picking it up off the couch.

It was close to being dead as she had not put it on the charger, cursing a bit at the fact. There was an unknown number texting her as she unlocked the phone to see what it was all about. Her face scrunched into confusion at the texts.

8:34am  
XXX-XXXX  
*we got the car back in case u were wonderin ;)

8:46am  
XXX-XXXX  
*thx again, bud

8:51am  
XXX-XXXX  
*keepin ur secret bout likin monsters ;D

Right as she was reading the texts it came into her memory of what had happened. She gave a groan as the taller brother calling on her phone must have given her number to the stout one and now he was texting her. She sighed, getting ready to toss her phone back on the couch as she was going to ignore it. Before she did that the phone set off a ding, yet another text that she hesitated to read just out of curiosity.

9:01am  
XXX-XXXX  
*nice view btw, small world

Wait, what did that mean? She blinked at the phone before her eyes trailed over to her window blinds. Shit, she forgot to close them while also walking around her apartment nude. When she looked out her window though she began to grow red with a heavy frustration. The apartment across the way was a bit hard to look through but she could see Sans waving at her from it while holding his phone. He had that wide grin plastered on his face as she scrambled to close her blinds.

Of all the places for those damned skeletons to live, they were in the building right across from her? Even more so the one at the same level as her? She slammed the blinds shut and hid behind the wall as well for good measure, her breath heaving in shock. She had never seen them before, but had heard of new management in that building. She even considered getting an apartment over there since her tenants were awful in this one.

Her mind did not need to wander to that though as she was more focused on the fact the monster had just seen her naked. Her phone giving off another ding caused her physically to jump almost tossing the thing across the room.

9:05am  
XXX-XXXX  
*should keep ur blinds shut more often, including ur bedroom :)

Okay now she threw her phone, watching it land on her couch as she let out a loud breath of frustration. She could not believe some dirty monster was harassing and peeping on her. Granted she sort of was the one who started it by messing with his vendor, but this escalated so quickly after that she was sure he was purposely picking her out of the crowd. She wanted none of it as she would rather go join a monster-hate group to hide behind than become buddies with him.

That actually was not a bad idea since things were getting pretty rough lately, especially within the community. She had heard of a nice older couple being robbed recently because they helped a monster that was being picked on at the park. Things were beginning to turn sour with the peace negotiations being so strained with just a child as the ambassador.

She could not think about that right now as it just began to bring back a darker memory in her head of when the monsters first arrived. Blanking her thoughts at that point she made her way to her bedroom where she was quick to sneak her way over to the window and close the blinds there as well so she could get dressed. There went her comfort in her own bedroom.

Speaking of her bedroom she began remembering her raunchy thoughts before bed which just piled on the burning in her cheeks from the event moments ago. She could even hear her phone giving off a ding again which she wholeheartedly ignored as she moved to get dressed. Today was the weekend and her day off, so she intended to spend it away from the apartment and far from those damned monsters.

-

Opening her front door she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. No, she needed to block that number. She had turned the sound off because of the texts, but now it was just vibrating. All she wanted to do was go to the grocery store today before visiting the deeper part of the city for some needed relaxation.

While entering the elevator her damn phone gave off another notification. That was it, she will check it and then tell him to stop texting her already. She had taken the time to rename the number at least before she left her apartment to something more appropriate.

9:30am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*knock knock

10:02am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*c'mon lady. no need to be a sour puss. i already seen that part of u earlier and it looked sweet to me

10:26am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*paps still wants u to come over. y not come have lunch ;)

10:31am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*u still owe me for that dog and nice tip

10:33:am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*unless u want a different kind of dog :)

Oh that bastard. Her face flared up red as she clenched her phone hard. She almost forgot to step out of the elevator as it hit the bottom floor while she was reading the text messages. After walking out into the lobby of her apartment she began to type on the phone quite aggressively.

10:40am  
-You-  
*Leave me alone you nasty ass monster. You're rude and obnoxious and too much of a fucking try hard. Not to mention nearly a stalker as I'm suddenly seeing you everywhere! Leave. Me. Alone. AND stop fucking smiling so much.

She looked over her message, reading it back to herself in her mind. She normally would feel bad being so straight forward with someone, but this monster was just pushing her buttons. Feeling justified and sure he would not reply again she started to walk out of the apartment complex with a bit more free mind.

Just as she exited though her phone gave another vibrate. Of course it would be too easy with just one angry message.

10:41am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*;)

Okay now she moved to block the number. She had the final straw, growling under her breath. She hesitated though as she hovered over the button. Her face was lightly flushed as she instead waited a moment. Another text came through.

10:43am  
-Grinning Shitface-  
*turn around

That was strangely creepy? She had to read it over again before she perked up a bit. She heard the click of something behind her before turning slowly. Her nerves were on end from the creepy feeling of it all before she then only lowered her eyelids in exhaustion. Sans was standing there now, shoving his phone into his pocket as she was sure at this point he was just stalking her.

Her phone was leaned forward a bit so he could see the screen, glancing down to the name she had given him. He let off a deep chuckle to reading it before she fumbled her phone back towards herself, shoving it in her back pocket. Her face was still lightly flushed, but she looked away from him.

"I said I didn't want to come over. Can't you take a hint that I don't like monsters and don't want to be around them," she questioned at him, but did not look his direction. She did not want to see that smug grin of his that felt more like he was constantly mocking her.

"you were nice 'nuff to help my bro, so you can't be all that bad. plus you have a pretty nice ass," Sans spoke so casually while shrugging his shoulders that she nearly did not catch the last thing he said. Now she looked up at him with an angered expression, standing on her toes to try to make herself seem bigger against his height.

"Listen here buddy," she growled at him while reaching to shove her finger right into his chest. To her surprise it was a bit soft, but then hard as she pressed through the cloth of his jacket to probably his ribs underneath. "I have half a mind to call the cops on you for sexual harassment."

His grin began to lower quickly which brought her expression to a grin that maybe she was finally starting to scare him. Threatening with calling the cops is something she should have just done in the beginning especially with how bad they were towards the monsters. In the middle of her thoughts of victory she noticed his eyes were no longer on her and instead to something behind her.

"'Ey Joey, lookit what we got here! A dirty little monster lover," a younger man's voice broke the moment as she was startled by it, quickly turning around. Sans had brought one of his hands up almost protectively to touch her shoulder as her back was now to him. Feeling it made her only jump again as she swat it away, taking a step away from him with haste.

"N-no! I hate these nasty things," she stuttered out, not wanting to be seen involved with monsters at all. She crossed her arms as she looked to the pair of young men walking their direction. It was a little early for groups like this to be wandering around? Then again it was the weekend and they looked more like college punks than older men. That was not always best though as one of them began to walk a bit too close to her.

"That's good then. You won't mind us roughin' him up then. Monsters moving in on our turf and all," the man said with a cocky attitude as there were two of them including the one hovering near her. She could smell the awful body wash he used that made her nose curl. Of course she normally wanted no part of this but the skeleton had been harassing her a bit anyway.

"I'll take my leave then," she spoke, turning to walk away from the scene, but the man hovering near her blocked her way.

"Don't wanna watch? We've gotten pretty good at dealing with monsters after messing up a rabbit slut thing a week ago or so," he spoke with pride as if it was some sort of achievement. She would consider herself against the monsters, but the brutal violence was almost a bit much for even her. Almost. Her mouth hitched into a smirk slowly as she began to walk away from the skeleton and more towards the punks. Maybe some revenge was in order?

"He's been harassing me so, sure, why not," she could not believe the words that flowed from her mouth. She was not normally this ruthless, but she also really disliked monsters so why not join the winning side. Or well, who was she kidding. She used to get in stupid scruffs all the time and only recently tried being nicer. Why give up trying to live a little as the young man who was talking began to chuckle as he pulled a switch blade free from his pocket.

Sans' expression had not moved much from just lowering some to the situation. His eyes did flow over to the woman for a moment though as if he was a bit disappointed, however they gave a quick pulse. His smile hitched back up as he looked over the two men. She stepped back just a bit to not be in the line of fire as she saw the first man lunge at Sans.

The next moment was unexpected as she saw the monster completely vanish from sight just before the man reached him. He immediately appeared only a few feet away, his hands deep in his jacket pockets as he closed his left eye slowly.

"Fucking monster teleports or something. What a coward. Take your beating like a man!" The other man was shouting now in surprise. He took his move now as he pulled out a knife as well, running towards Sans with intent on stabbing him.

Sans merely sidestepped a bit and the man found himself being pushed forward by a faint blue flash of light, his face slamming into the side of the building enough to make him groan in pain. He dropped his knife as Sans gave a bit of a bored expression to the first man. Before he could start to run at him again the man felt himself getting lighter.

"i've met a kid with better coordination than you two." That faint blue outline could be seen around the man's chest as she saw the same color leaking from Sans' left eye that he had closed. He only briefly opened it as a bit of yellow glinted through while the man was lifted off his feet, beginning to panic.

"THERE YOU ARE SANS!" Papyrus' voice boomed through the area as Sans was quick to release the magic, his eyes returning to normal as he turned to face his brother walking down the sidewalk. The man dropped to the ground, his knife fumbling off to the side as well.

"Let's get outta here, man," he choked on his words as he scrambled to begin running with his friend shortly behind with a bleeding nose. The woman was left there dumbfounded and oddly aroused to seeing the magic being used. Blinking out of it she did not have time to run too as Papyrus looked her way with a large smile, waving at her. He did not seem to notice the scuffle happening moments ago, as he did not even notice her until walking closer.

"MISS HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I SEE IT WAS ACTUALLY YOU IN THE APARTMENT WINDOW OF WHEN I INFORMED SANS YOU LIVED ACROSS FROM US. IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU WELL CLOTHED NOW, NYEH HEH," Papyrus said cheerful, a light orange tint on his cheeks which made her pale a bit. Wait, he had seen her naked too? Oh that was just great as she brought her hands up to rub at her face. She gave a small shiver as Sans turned to look down at her a bit, his expression a little more serious than before after that display.

"I-I think I need to go. I have shopping and yeah," she stuttered out the words quickly as she began to walk in the direction away from them. She did not want to get involved with these two even more so now. At least maybe she saved her reputation a bit by siding with those punks even though they got their asses handed to them.

"what a coincidence." She heard Sans almost purr out the words as she froze to them. What was he talking about? They began to walk her direction casually, making her cringe ever so slightly as he spoke again, "we're headin' to the store too. paps needs more noodles."

"AND TOMATOES! I DO NOT LIKE THIS PRE-MADE SAUCE WE HAVE PURCHASED AND WOULD LIKE TO PREPARE MY OWN," Papyrus announced while puffing his chest out. Okay maybe she could avoid going to the store until later even though she wanted to get the better morning deals. There really was only one nearby supermarket and she guessed that they were heading to the same one since the next one would be much farther than a walk away.

"Well good luck with that, hope you find your food," she said as fast as she could muster before heading down the sidewalk in a light jog. She was out of earshot before she heard them talking again, unable to understand it. At this point she was basically jogging in the direction of the supermarket. Maybe if she was fast she could just get what she needed and be out of there before they even got there since the stout skeleton seemed like a slow walker.

"IS THE HUMAN OKAY, SANS?" Papyrus began to ask while glancing down at him with concern. He got a shrug in return, although Sans' eyes were transfixed on the woman making distance ahead.

"ya, paps. just shy," Sans hummed out, thoughts boiling in his skull as he was far more observant than the woman would be prepared for.

-

She got to the supermarket in record time as she panted heavily, leaning forward to rest against a nearby wall. Now she was glad she had put on just a tank top and shorts today as she was sweating from that intense jog. In the middle of cooling down next to the supermarket doors her phone startled her, the vibration in the back of her pocket going off. Now was not the best time for messages.

11:22am  
-sans-  
*name's sans, sans the skeleton btw. took the liberty of fixing ur phone for you ;)

What on earth? When did he do that? She never let her phone leave her pocket even during that scuffle a moment ago. It was making her head ache at this point as she did not have time to think it over. For all she knew it was just another trick in his magic.

Thinking back on that brought a blush to her face as she got the gist of it. He could move very fast and lift objects as well as... people? Now her dirty mind flared up for just a second before she shook her head quickly. Stop thinking that, he is a dirty monster and those thoughts are disgusting.

Right now she had the mission of getting her groceries and getting out of there before the brothers got there. If she was lucky she would be heading out just as they would be going in so she would only have to sneak by them.

First thing was first, to the alcohol section. She was going to need it.


	2. Why Me?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! Enjoy~

She took too long! Now she was hiding out in the frozen food section which she really hoped they would not walk by. The super market was not tiny, but it also was not very large. If she wandered around enough she would encounter the same people in there a few times over.

With her basket of goods she looked around the corner of the shelf full of paranoia. At least she had gotten the items she wanted, but now she was at the back of the store in her hiding where as the check-out was at the front. This was really far too tense for what it really was as she could just walk by them without batting an eye if she wanted to go the ignore route. The taller brother was so talkative and nice she was sure she would get stuck in a conversation while the cashier handled her items.

In the middle of her rambled thoughts her phone gave off a small ring from her pocket that made her jump out of her spot entirely in surprise. She fumbled to grab it to pull it out as she was sure she had text messages set to vibrate. Looking at the screen it was a phone call instead. Was that a picture of that stupid skeleton on her phone as the contact?

She let out an exhausted sigh as she moved to hit the ignore, but it stopped ringing before she did. Wait, what was the call... She cringed as she could already feel the shiver up her back from someone behind her. Did he seriously use the phone's ringtone to figure out where she was?

"yo, thought we could chat while paps is busy with the pasta section," Sans' rougher tone came out from behind her. It made her uneasy as she brought her arms up protectively to hug her chest before she turned around. Her basket hanging from her elbow. Looking up at his face she saw the white rings of his eyes staring down at her and that grin of his higher than ever. For how expressive he could be, in this moment she had no idea what was on his mind.

"Why not just leave me alone instead? There are plenty of other humans to bother," she whispered the comment, turning to look away from him. She was constantly darting her eyes about to make sure they were the only ones in that section. He noticed her unease, giving a nod of his head for her to follow him further back in the store.

She really did not want to, but she found herself doing so anyway as she watched his back along the way. He had a noticeable lazy walk as well as it being quite slow as she found it odd with how fast he would move during the scuffle earlier. Now her mind going back to that just filled her with a tinge of guilt. Yeah she felt justified in the moment, but she also felt horrible at the same time. She always was one to get caught up in the heat of a fight.

Almost bumping into him while in her thoughts she looked up as he turned back towards her. The section he picked of the store was more of a storage corner of random goods as the florescent light above even gave a flicker. Well at least it was better than in the open and being associated as a 'monster lover' again. The thought flushed her cheeks for only a second before she gave him a stern glare to wait for what he wanted to say.

"i've seen ya before yesterday. not directly tho'," Sans began to talk, his eyes scanning her face for her reaction, but she was holding it back as she only moved her eyes away from looking at him. She had trouble looking into those sockets of his, not really because he was a skeleton though.

"So now you're telling me you really have been stalking me," she questioned with a bit of paranoia prickling at her skin. Her mind was screaming at her why she was even indulging the situation, but maybe it was the least she could do after earlier. There was also the fact she was incredibly interested in how he had seen her when she never saw him until recently.

"no, i've just seen ya with someone i watched," Sans spoke a bit lower, now he was the one who looked reluctant to talk. It also sent a tightness to her chest. She generally avoided people so seeing her with another person meant she knew them. Who was he referring to?

"Who," she let the question roll off her tongue without second thought. She almost did not want to even know, but it was burning her mind of why this monster was suddenly so interested in her. Especially when she had been purposely rude his direction and even to his kind hearted brother.

Now Sans was silent as he brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck's rather wide vertebrae. This was going no where at this point if he started to be hesitant to talk. She was only there to listen afterall as she gave a sighed expression, crossing her arms tightly again.

"look, why not give us a chance. maybe if we can convince someone like you we can actually get accepted around here," Sans was quick to say instead of answering her question. It made her shoulders scrunch in annoyance as she now was just incredibly bothered by who he was talking about seeing her with. Before recent events she had kept her distance from the whole monster situation, but she had briefly seen them from afar. The only person she knew that actively was around them was... her thoughts blanked out.

"Then what? Get caught in the crossfire because you damn monsters can't always control your 'magic'?" The words were so spitefully spit out she clenched her jaw shortly after. Now she was glaring up straight at the white lights in his sockets. They began to dim slightly as he gave an expression of surprise. Sure, she may of seen magic for the first time at the vendor, but indirectly she knew more than she let on.

"that wouldn't happen," Sans finally broke the tense silence. He tried to reach a hand out to touch her arm but she flinched so heavily to it that he pulled his fingers back. His words only made it worse though as her eyebrows trembled slightly. She felt herself wanting to scream and yell at him, but instead she only looked down at the floor.

"If only she could have had a monster promise that." She whispered under her breath that Sans almost did not catch. He was quick to step forward though on hearing it, leaning down as it seemed highly to interest him on what she was referring to. Instead he was met with her turning to start walking away.

He was not done though as he now reached out to grab her arm, yanking her back to face him which caused her to yelp in surprise. Her basket slipped off her arm, but she caught it in her hand before it would hit the ground. Now he was holding her shoulders so she would look at him, his eye sockets gone completely dark now.

"what happened," he demanded with the words, but now she was beginning to feel a bit of fear inside her. The context of the situation though made it more of the type she did not want to feel as she bit down on her lower lip instead of answering. She wanted to just walk away, but he was holding her shoulders firmly, his harder digits digging a bit into the bare skin since she was wearing a tank top.

"Do you really not keep track of who defends you monsters," she almost spat the words before she ground her teeth in frustration. She wanted to be upset that he did not even know what she was referring to, but with how chaotic things on their side was she was not entirely surprised. One human lost in the fray when dozens of monsters were being injured every week.

While looking up at his empty sockets she could see his eyebrows press together in confusion. He wanted to know as he obviously had no clue. His mind did go to the person he had seen her with. He never associated with them, but he knew who did. That was back when he kept closer eyes on all of the monsters. It was near impossible to do now.

The silence was now having her calm down a bit and being made aware of the position she was in. With just a step back she would be against a shelf as the monster towered over her with his hands firmly on her shoulders. She really tried not to blush, but with her mind moving away from the tense matter it went straight into the gutter.

"you're a real piece of work, lady," Sans managed to huff out as his hands slowly released, falling to his sides. There were light red indents left behind on her skin as she was quick to look away from him. Maybe now she should just leave even with the guilt beginning to pool up inside her. Her issues were not his fault afterall, hell not even entirely monsters themselves. It was sadness from someone else's reckless actions.

"SANS?" Papyrus' voice was so sudden it made her jump ever so slightly. Not to mention she was still uncomfortably between the stout skeleton and a shelf of random goods. Her hand flinched that was clutching her basket, nearly having dropped the thing moments ago.

Before Sans spoke up she shoved past him, walking quickly to get out of that situation. He did not stop her this time despite desperately wanting to, his hand extended ever so slightly her direction. Papyrus watched her leave with curiosity before his sockets scanned over his brother's expression. Sans was quiet now as he tried to only smile, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. The taller brother was not convinced though.

The woman nearly bumped into the cart that Papyrus had been pulling behind him in her haste out. It was not long until she heard loud footsteps behind her which had to be one of the brothers following. She would just give her final say to leave her alone as she made a quick look over her shoulder. Expecting Sans she was met with Papyrus looking down at her sternly, his gloved hands on his hips.

"HUMAN, I INSIST YOU COME HAVE LUNCH WITH US. MY BROTHER WILL NOT ADMIT IT, BUT HE OBVIOUSLY FANCIES YOU BY HOW MUCH HE SPENDS WATCHING YOU SINCE YESTERDAY. I DO UNDERSTAND YOU ARE A SHY YET ALSO BUSY HUMAN WITH HIGH POPULARITY DESPITE NEVER SEEING YOU WITH OTHERS, BUT--" Papyrus began a long speech, but stopped when she only turned her face away from him. He let out a rather nasally sigh while the woman rubbed at her arm holding her basket. Was it that obvious she had conflicting feelings? Wait, did he just say that Sans fancied her? At this point she assumed he was just messing with her cause she was a bitch towards him. That only made her dirtier thoughts worse in the deeper side of her mind.

"bro, it's fine," Sans chimed in, but it only caused Papyrus to stomp his foot in retaliation. The action made her twitch a bit as she found herself just beginning to walk forward again.

"NO, IT IS NOT FINE, BROTHER," Papyrus huffed down at Sans before he cleared his throat loudly. "HUMAN! SINCE MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY THEN I WILL HAVE TO TAKE ACTION. PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH!" His words made her freeze again just so she could turn around to stare at him with utter confusion. What on earth was he talking about as she raised her eyebrow to seeing him pose dramatically. When she looked over to Sans he only gave off a shrug of innocence, although his smile gave a twitch higher.

Maybe she should make her exit a little faster as she moved hastily to go towards the checkout area at the front of the store. She did not even want to know what those brothers were going to be planning now. At least they did not seem to be following her anymore.

While placing her items down to be checked out she began to think over the situation a bit more in depth. Maybe she had been too hard on the monsters as they only seemed to be wanting to make friends. Then again the more stout brother had been messing with her to the point she wanted to rip her hair out even if it was not of ill intent.

Thinking to the earlier fight she did remember him placing his hand on her shoulder as if he wanted to show protection from the punks. Then she went and sided with them which caused her to frown in slight guilt. Was that really who she was trying to be again? Someone that blindly got into scuffles to stand on the stronger side?

The sound of the cash register dinging brought her back to reality as she nodded at the cashier to pay for her items. For now she really could not do a whole lot as it looked to be out of her hands and even Sans' now that his brother is supposedly stepping in. From what she could see he was probably going to be overly nice and try to win her over with words which only made her groan in discomfort. Why did they have to bother her of all people?

Not far away Papyrus seemed to have the same question while pulling his cart behind him and Sans walking along side. He was still boasting in his confidence, but he gave a look of concern to the more stout skeleton.

"I DO NOT MIND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR PROBLEM, BUT WHY DO YOU WANT TO BEFRIEND THIS HUMAN, SANS," Papyrus asked out of the blue, which caught Sans off guard enough to have him chuckle under his breath in response. He looked like he thought for a moment with his hand rubbing at his neck.

"cause she's pretendin' to be somethin' she ain't. that and she looks cute flustered," Sans spoke seriously with the first statement, but then huffed out a laugh with his last words. Papyrus only rolled his non existent eyes.

"I HOPE YOUR HUNCH IS RIGHT. I DO NOT WISH TO CAUSE MORE HARM THAN GOOD," Papyrus gave the comment with genuine concern. It did lower Sans' expression lightly, but he then nodded before pulling his phone out as if he was debating doing something. He then only pocketed it again as they continued with their shopping.

-

The walk home only reminded the woman of how she needed a satchel to carry her groceries in. That and the jog she did to get there only made her legs burn for the walk back. She gave a huff at her apartment door, fiddling with the key with two hands full of grocery bags.

While finally managing to get her door open she rushed inside before her hands began to ache more from the horrible plastic handles of the bags. Kicking the door shut she moved to set them down on her kitchen counter. Maybe she should avoid going into the city today after that. At this point she just wanted to stay home, probably pull her laptop out for some needed relaxation.

After placing her groceries up in her cabinets she noticed the light shining through into the room. Her blinds were open again? She was sure she closed them. It did not bother her too much as she was a bit forgetful and was used to them always being opened.

As she moved to shut them she did give a squint to the apartment across from hers that she knew belonged to the brothers now. From what she could tell so far they had recently moved in there probably from further outside the city. That building had new owners as well, but she did not have a lot of details of it. So much for wanting to get a cheaper apartment over there.

Moving to walk over to her couch she plopped down on it, exhausted from all the stress so early. Looking over at her coffee table she saw her laptop plugged in with the cord trailing over to where her television was on the other side of the room. She was surprised she never managed to trip on it as she leaned over to unplug it so she could pull it into her lap.

Before she opened it she dug under her lounging spot for her television controller. The thing looked like it had been through better days as she had to mash the power button several times before the thing turned on. The first thing coming on was the local news which was not always the best thing. It was still the daytime so they were not running the darker stories, instead it was about monster's food being used in medical applications.

Nobody could say that the monsters did not provide at least some good things. She hit mute on the controller before tossing it on the coffee table as she was just using it as a background while she flipped open her laptop. Browsing the web on her day off was how she usually spent her time. She would have liked to go out to the city, but she will save that for tomorrow is all she could think to give an excuse.

-

She had only been casually browsing through less than innocent images for a hour or two when she heard a thudding outside her door. It did not sound like a knock as she shrugged it off as the neighbors being loud. It still sent her on edge though so she decided to at least tab away to some cat videos instead.

After a moment she heard noises again as well as light scratching noises. That was weird? She only tried to turn the video she was watching up a bit more instead. It did not take long for there to be an actual knock on her door as she sighed, not wanting to answer it. She figured it might be a neighbor blaming her for the noise as she placed her laptop on the other end of the couch to be able to get up.

She could hear a muffled argument going on outside of the door as with every step she began to dread more of who it was. Straightening herself up she got a confident attitude about her pose. With a puff of her chest she opened her door.

"Look, just fuc--," she began to scold who she thought would be the skeleton brothers, but they were not who were staring up at her now. It was those two punks that attacked Sans. How or why on earth were they at her apartment, she wished she knew as she blinked in confusion.

The more firm one that had done most of the talking looked down at her with a smug frown across his face. He was clearly pissed as the guy behind him was still nursing his busted nose. It had been patched up, but a blood stained tissue still hung from it.

"'Ey, we happened to follow the action to see if you were a'right. That monster really has it out for ya, eh," the man started to talk in what she would suspect as a lame attempt at charm. She mentally scoffed, but leaned against her door frame, not feeling very intimidated by them now. She also did not want to indulge them much with this issue.

"What do you want? I can handle my own problems," she was quick to say. The second guy seemed to be mumbling under his breath as if he did not want to be there. That must have been what the arguing in front of the door was about.

"Our bossman is always lookin' for gals who can 'lure' some of the stronger monsters to more iffy parts of town. Whatcha say, doll? You did seem to want a little payback for the monsters trashing our area and then hounding after you like a dog in heat," he was attempting to play his words so coolly she wanted to vomit. Maybe if he had asked her a day ago she would be all over this, but she knew they wanted revenge directly at Sans.

"I'll pass." That was her response as she attempted to shut the door on the two. The one with the broken nose though caught the door, giving a small snarl her direction in disapproval.

"Doesn't make much sense you don't want to help out put those monsters down. Unless you are actually... with them," his words flowed out with a bit of a hiss with his broken nose, but he smirked after the last statement. It made her freeze as that hit a tender spot in her memory.

"Dude, if she does not want to help out she is probably just scared of them," the other man surprised her by saying. Despite his rough exterior he did not want to seem so pushy as he was probably there actually to want to help her. She would never understand younger men as she sighed heavily, still hanging on her door wanting to shut it.

"We're all scared, man! Just look what that bastard did to my nose," he hissed to his friend before moving his stare back at her. It made her twitch as she clenched her jaw. This type of situation was exactly what she was afraid of. The other man could see the growing tension in the conversation as he went up to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. She would have to play up a bit to get them out of there without also compromising herself.

"Yes, I'm scared. I don't want to get involved, I'm sorry. I'll just call the cops if the monster bothers me again," she spoke quickly, playing a fake look of innocence. She had seen this hill before and did not want to get caught tripping down it.

"No need, doll. We already let our boss know 'bout the situation, just wanted to check in on you and see if you wanted in," he spoke a bit quicker as he pushed at his friend who still was not convinced of her side. He only scoffed though, letting himself be guided down the hallway and away from her door.

The moment left her frozen before she slowly closed her door. Just out of precaution she made sure to lock it as she looked down at the knob intensely in thought. Was this the same group that... Her mind blanked on her again as she found her lower lip quivering. The way they said they had a boss just rang within her head in all the wrong ways.

What a way to get along with her day as it was nearing the evening hours soon. Her stomach gave a light grumble noticing she had not eaten at all yet today. With her nerves so on end she doubted she would do much as she walked her way to her kitchen to shift through the fridge.

Before she touched the fridge door she heard her phone giving a vibrate on the coffee table. She had put it there while browsing on her laptop. Already knowing who it would be most likely she instead just stared down at the handle of fridge. Should she warn them?

These people that might be after them now were very dangerous and if her hunch was right she was not very fond of them. With a loud groan she gave the fridge handle a smack before walking over to the coffee table with haste. She picked up her phone to look at the unread message.

3:45pm  
-sans-  
*sry bout my bro. we aint goin to capture u unless u want us to ;)

She rolled her eyes to the message, although it made her face blush. Great, they were just adding fuel to the fire that happened to be centered between her legs. Getting that quickly out of her mind she had a more important matter to deal with as her fingers hovered over the keypad.

3:50pm  
-You-  
*Be careful. The punks are more than they look.

That was all she could think to say, even that she hesitated to hit send for. She had to do something at least though as she thought over how that was now her second good deed for the month. Any more and she could consider herself an official monster lover.

With a deep sigh the regret was building on her fingertips, but it was too late now. She already gave the warning and there was no taking it back. Nobody would know she gave him the heads up even if he prepared for what would happen next. Could be easily taken as them just being precautionary monsters.

"ya wanna tell me what this is 'bout," Sans' voice suddenly erupted from behind her. It was so out of no where she let out a startled squeak, stumbling backwards as she had turned towards him instantly. She promptly fell over the arm of her couch, landing right on her laptop which made her head throb from the impact.

"What the fuck," she yelled quite loudly, not even caring that she was making noise. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as a bit of a tear leaked out the side of her eye in pain. Moving her hand up she rubbed the back of her head while Sans was standing a bit of a way from her. He was holding out his cell phone her direction. She had dropped hers in the fall as it laid on the floor now.

"the text, did they hurt you," he snapped out the words which filled her with confusion. Why would he care? They barely knew each other and now he was acting overly protective. Even more so he just popped into her apartment without even knocking!

"What? I sent the text telling you that they were going to hurt you, not me. So no, and why the fuck are you in my place," she hissed at him, pushing to sit up on her elbows as she was still waiting for him to explain himself. His weird time teleporting type magic, or whatever you would call it was bad enough to deal with is all she could think in her head.

"one of 'em just looked at you funny. thought they might try somethin'," Sans huffed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets before his eyes began to trail down her fallen form. She was still sprawled on her couch nursing the back of her head.

"So, what, that made you forget what doors were," she questioned, looking up to him stepping a bit closer. It caused her to tense up slightly, scooting back on the couch in response.

Her hand fumbled across the keyboard as Sans leaned down, staring directly at her face. She both hated how he was constantly trying to loom over her, but it also sent flutters in the pit of her stomach. His eyes wandered though, away from her and to the screen of the laptop before his grin returned higher from the frown he was wearing in the tense moment.

"didn't know ya were into that," Sans spoke in a deep tone that rumbled in such a way to bring a blush to her face again. His eyes gave a pulse to what he was looking at. She was in complete confusion of what he was referring to before looking where he was staring.

Mashing on the keyboard had caused her tabs to switch back to the raunchy images she was looking at earlier. Rough porn at that was the softest way to describe it. She was nearly speechless before turning over on her knees so she could frantically slam her laptop shut. Her face was burning red to the point her words were just choking on her breath.

"G-get out," she whimpered, pulling her laptop up to her chest as her back was to him, sitting on her knees now on the cushion. He was not budging though as he let out a chuckle to her flustered state, standing next to the couch.

"first tell me what the text is 'bout," his serious tone rang out as she blinked a bit, calming down from her embarrassment due to the nature of the talk. She looked up to him, still hugging her laptop closely as she turned to face him, now sitting cross legged on the couch.

"I shouldn't of sent it... but," she whispered the words, looking away from him. Her stopping her comment made him sigh heavily. She could hear him scratching at the back of his skull.

"ya say you hate monsters then turn 'round and do somethin' nice. ya say to leave ya alone, yet ya don't block my number. then ya also get flustered anytime i get too close to ya," Sans began to ramble about his observations which was only making her feel worse. Giving her laptop a small squeeze just to calm herself she gave a quick glance up at him.

"They mentioned having a boss and it reminded me of someone who hurts a lot of monsters. They also hurt...," she began but stopped before finishing her statement. She moved to chew on her lower lip instead.

"your sister," Sans finished it for her which made her skin prickle with surprise. She now was looking directly up at him as he gave a guilty look off to the side. She wanted an explanation now.

"I thought you knew nothing," she was unsure if she should be upset or relieved at this point. It took him a long moment to look down at her with the white rings that were rapidly dimming.

"i did know nothin', but i called someone. it was pretty swept under the rug. woman sticks up for monster, found out to be having relations with them, hate group accidently kil--," Sans was explaining what he knew, but she gave a heavy flinch. He stopped saying the rest knowing it would only upset her further.

"She lived closer to the mountain. I never even got to meet the monster she was so fond of. By the time I had the time off to go visit it was to her funeral," she spoke with such a blank emotion that Sans was not sure how to react. Her vision was now down and away from him as she slowly set aside her laptop.

"his name was grillby," Sans thought to mention, but she did not react much to it. She did not want to know about that side as she completely closed herself off from ever meeting monsters because of it. In between her thoughts she flinched again, beginning to glare his way again.

"Why am I telling you this and why are you still in my apartment," she almost screamed the words at him as she stood up on the couch cushion to make herself taller than him. He gave a blink at her as the white lights returned fully in his sockets out of surprise.

"fine, lady. no need to bite my head off, unless," his grin twisted a bit in his words. "ya want a different type of head in your mouth."

She had enough of this skeleton's dirty jokes. Reaching up she shoved at his chest in frustration only to find it quite solid. He did move slightly from her putting her weight into the shove, but then he let out a low chuckle that she could feel vibrating through his ribcage.

"Why me," she whispered the words, her hands clenching a bit on his chest. She could feel the grooves of his ribs through his t-shirt since his jacket was opened currently. He looked down at her as if he was trying to think of an answer that would not enrage her more.

"ya know, my bro asked the same thing," he hummed in response, slowly reaching up to grip at her shoulders. The action startled her some, her feet fumbling on the soft cushion to readjust herself, but he held firmly while her hands began to press lightly at his chest now. "i told him i knew you were pretendin' to be someone you aint."

"That's not entirely true. I do have a dislike towards monsters for a reason you know now, so I don't see--," she tried to be a little more logical about the situation, but he gave a sudden snap with his jaw that stopped what she was saying.

"nah, not that, lady," his voice seemed to go deeper with the words as she noticed him pulling her a little closer by his grip on her shoulders. It made her all too aware of how close she was to him as her face began to become flustered as he watched her every change in expression. "i mean the fact you're a dirty monster fucker. or least want to be."

What he said caused her entire body to lock up from the shock of it. She had to take a double check around the room to make sure this was not some sort of vivid fantasy she was having again like the night before. As her vision returned to his face that glowing blue tongue began to poke out from his slowly parting teeth.

In one quick motion she moved her hand up to press against the side of his face as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion to the action, his tongue still flopped out. Despite the grip on her shoulders she still could move her arms for the most part.

"W-wait, that's disgusting," she stuttered out, her face so bright red she thought she might pass out from overheating. His grip left her shoulders to much of her relief, although her footing had become uneven as she found herself falling backwards rapidly over the back of the couch.

He was trying to grab at her hand against his face, but she quickly slipped away from him in her tumble backwards. The moment was so awkward as he moved forward to try to catch her, crawling up onto the couch on his knees as she flipped over the back of it. Her foot managed to smack into his chin, leaving him stunned for a moment as she fell onto the floor behind the couch in a not so graceful thud.

He was sure he bit his tongue when she hit his chin as it had already slipped back into his mouth. Rubbing his sore chin he moved to look over the top of the couch to her crumpled form on the floor. She was only whimpering there with tears threatening to prickle the sides of her eyes. Not to mention being a blushed over mess as he could not help but let out a low chuckle at her dismay. It only upset her more that he did not catch her with all of his 'amazing' magic he shows off.

"I hate monsters so much," she whined at him while attempting to recover herself. He was watching her move to a sitting position on the floor, while he just leaned over the top of the couch. At least her couch was not against a wall as the back of it faced her front door. She was sure that fumble ruined the moment, not that she wanted him to continue anyway as she was on the verge of smacking him again.

"i also told my bro that you were cute when you're flustered," he hummed which jolted her back to reality. She really did not want to move from where she was as she flopped over into a more comfortable position at least.

While muttering various curses under her breath she suddenly felt a tug at her chest. She was ignoring it, figuring it was just from the rush of the moment ago, but now she found herself being pulled back up to her feet. She let out a gasp of surprise just before she was lifted just enough for her feet to hover off the ground for a second. She was then dropped harmlessly on the ground upright which she almost did not catch, stumbling to the side some.

With her face only growing more red she looked down at Sans still with his knees on top of the cushion and hunched over the back of the couch. The blue glow in his eye was already leaving as he watched her expression from him using his magic mildly on her. He let out a low chuckle as if he was expecting her to be even more riled up.

"P-please don't do that," she stuttered out at him, but now he only pushed himself off the couch. He gave a look of innocence, however his right socket darkened once again, the left leaking out that blue light.

"ya claim to hate monsters so much, but you've never picked a fight with one," he questioned outta curiosity while walking to move around the couch. She was not sure if she was frozen with fright or absolute fascination as he started to approach her.

"You're the one trying to pick a fight," she managed to growl at him with some sort of confidence left in her. It was losing its strength as he stood closer, towering over her now.

"ya smacked a 'dog outta my hand, slapped me in a bar, and then kicked me in the jaw. lady, it sure looks like you're picking a fight to me," he sighed with the words which sent a chill up her back. She was not sure if he was being serious or just trying to scare her a bit which he seemed to enjoy doing. Right now she was starting to get that boiling anger back that he was trying to pin this all on her. Granted, he was right, but in her mind she felt like the victim.

"And you have been stalking me, peeping on me, giving me lewd remarks since we met, and and... and...," she tried to retort, puffing her chest and standing on her toes to make herself seem bigger. Her breath was quickened as her face flushed over once again. Her words were lost on her dry lips before she licked out at her lower lip, wetting it slightly.

She surprised herself with her next actions as she reached out to grab at his collar bone visible in the collar of his shirt. He was still smirking when he allowed her to yank him down to eye level with her, his eye sockets half lidded down at her. Sloppily she pressed her lips up against the front of his teeth with the heat of the moment. She had enough of this monster and wanted to indulge, but the longer she pressed her lips against the front of his teeth the more she regretted it.

Pulling away from him she just realized how silly she looked, although he was only staring down at her with that blue eye of his. He did not have lips so she had no idea what she was doing as she slowly released his collar bone. A soft hum came from him as if he had figured something out, not budging from leaning down towards her.

She was about to speak out in her embarrassment, but in one fluid motion he hooked both of his arms around her lower back. It caused her to squeak in surprise while looking over at his arms embracing her. He was practically lifting her at this point, her feet leaving the ground as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck, giving in a deep breath as if he had been holding himself back this entire time.

Feeling a wet sensation beginning to press against her neck pulled her out of the moment as she blinked, looking down at the monster bear hugging her. She gave a kick of her legs in retaliation, her hands moving down to press at his shoulders. That tongue of his was already lathering up the side of her neck as the sensation was nearly alien to her. His saliva felt more like a cooling mint or a vapor rub against her skin as she found herself shivering for just a moment.

"W-wait, what are you doing," she barely managed to breath out between her breaths quickening. He gave a growl against her neck to her question as she saw him beginning to take steps with her still in his arms. Where was he heading? He turned as she was facing away from the direction he was heading.

"were we not fighting," he questioned blankly that left her blinking in confusion. She saw the door frame of her bedroom pass by that made her entire body tense for a moment. Now she began to squirm more, her hands coming down to hit his shoulders.

"This is not how you fight! Put me--," she began to complain, but was cut off by feeling him drop to his knees, dropping her forward as her back hit her mattress. It knocked the wind out of her as she gave a gasp shortly after.

Okay, he wanted a fight then she would give him one. With a growl she brought her knees up to her chest and then kicked out with both feet to aim at his chest. Just before the hit landed though she felt that pressure tighten around her soul again that flung her off to the side, rolling over on her stomach and into her pile of pillows at the head of her mattress.

She could not deny the heavy arousal she got earlier and especially just now from his magic gripping her. It was intoxicating as she let out a more raunchy than normal pant as she started to straighten herself up. She was still on her belly, just barely getting up on her knees when she felt something hard grinding up against her ass.

A quick glance over her shoulder showed her it was his pelvis before he leaned over her to rake his hand up her and over her shoulder. His fingers brushed up the side of her neck, but she was already moving to wiggle out from under him.

"Dirty ass, monster. Do you even have a cock," she spat out the words before a squeak of surprise escaped her. The reason behind it was him grabbing her by her hips to pull her back towards him to give another rough grind against her ass. This time though she could feel something softer throb up against her that actually caused her to pale a bit, not entirely expecting it.

"don't mean to be a dick, but you're kind of a bitch," he chuckled out as she felt his fingers dig a bit into her waist from how hard he was holding her now. Her legs gave a light kick, but he was firmly between them so they would do no good as she clenched at the pillows she was up against. "only seems appropriate to fuck you like one."

His last words sent those light jolts through her nethers, desperately wanting to shut her thighs. She found herself instead rolling her hips back at him, arching her back to get friction in the right spots against the bulge pressing against her under his shorts. Her body was hardly responding to her as her brain was screaming at her, asking what she was doing. This had to just be one of her wild fantasies as she kept trying to snap back to acting more sane.

While she was too busy having an internal debate with herself over if she should give in he was already working on undoing her shorts. The sound of the zipper made her perk back up as he pulled away from her just enough to yank at both the shorts and her underwear in one quick swoop.

"S...slow down," she complained at him, letting the words roll off her tongue before she could really catch them. Was she really letting him just do this to her? While he was backed away to pull at her shorts still hanging on her legs she snapped her thighs shut as soon as her clothing left her ankles. He looked down at her defiance just before she pushed herself away from the pillows in an attempt to push him back more so she could get some leverage.

Before she even made contact with him she was yanked back down into the mattress by his magic wrapping around her soul. She really hated this monster, especially how easily he bat her around as she felt him straddling her closed thighs.

"i'm done bein' slow, lady. you've been panting at me like your in heat," he growled at her as she felt him grinding up against her now exposed ass. It really did not occur to her entirely that she was now nude from the waist down, her folds dripping wet from all the sexual tension she was going through. He clearly got full view of it before straddling her.

"Humans don't go in heat, you dumbass monster," she spat in retaliation at him, gripping at one of her smaller pillows to try to throw over her shoulder at him as the magic lifted away from her. He only caught the pillow, moving to stuff it up under her waist so that her ass perked up at him.

"heh, monsters do, although you wouldn't be speakin' right now if i were," he explained while beginning to breath heavier against her. It was obvious he was getting stimulation just from grinding up against her before she could feel his fingers raking their way up her waist.

She brought her hands down to grab at his, but he paid them no mind as he started to tug her top up and over her head. Avoiding wearing a bra today had left her now completely nude below him which made her all too aware that he was still fully clothed. It was a bit humiliating as she wanted to turn around and yank that hoodie off him, but he was firmly keeping her pressed down.

For being in such a rush earlier he was sure taking his time now as she let out a frustrated breath his direction. She pushed herself on her elbows just so she could shoot him a glare over her shoulder, wondering if he was going to fuck her or just stare at her back all day. What she saw surprised her as he was pushing his shorts down so that a blue glow was visible.

It was not really what she was expecting, then again she was not sure what he would have down there. It was girthy though, she would give him that, but the texture was outlandish. His member was the same color and make his tongue was, a bright gel blue that had a semi-transparent form to it. It also looked to drip just slightly with a thin film of blue that looked a tad bit stickier than saliva.

He noticed her gawking at it before he passed a panted smile her direction, bringing her vision back up to his face. With his mouth open and his tongue flopped out he looked at her hungrily which was unlike any raunchy daydream she could think of. His tongue was so slimy that drips of it fell onto her lower back which sent chills up her spine. She quickly jerked her head away to stare at the wall instead of him.

"You're so fucking disgu--," she started to growl out, but he pressed his cock down with a thumb, nudging the wet head up against her sopping entrance. He did not even give her time to prepare as he already started to push it into her, her hands frantically grabbing at what she could in front of her.

Her body tried to pull forward, but after guiding his cock into her he used both hands to grab at her waist quickly, pulling her backwards into him. It was far too girthy for her liking as her entrance was burning from just the head popping inside her. Once it did it caused her to jolt from the feeling.

"feels good to finally put ya in your place," he purred out the words as he pressed further, his wide shaft stretching her even further. She let out a groan, arching her back as one of her hands reached back to grab at whatever she could. It was his jacket as she yanked at the thing, her legs squirming under him, trying to pull her knees up.

He gave her ass a bit of a lift so she could, moving her legs out from under him, but as soon as she began to spread them he pushed himself in between her legs, his length still partly inside her. With him between her legs now he slammed forward, impaling her further on his cock as she let out a moan.

She wanted more control as she tried to lean backwards to sit up on her knees more, but when she did he reached up with a hand on her back. Not letting her have any he promptly slammed her back into her pile of pillows just as he pulled his hips back. His cock sliding along her walls made her entire body shiver.

When he shoved back into her, even deeper than before he leaned his full body over her, his arms rubbing down around to her front beneath them. They ran up her soft breasts, gripping at the flesh needily as his pace quickened behind her. He was bucking into her steadily as she could do nothing but take it at this point. It was driving her mad, one of her hands still gripping his jacket that hung down to either side of her.

Once he was fully into fucking her she began to regain some of her thought process. How did this happen so fast to the point she was being plowed into her own bed by a monster she loathed. She could feel his hot breath spread across her shoulder blades which made her aware of how pressed into her he was.

One of his hands pried free from kneading at her breasts to yank her hair side from her neck so that his tongue could slop up the side of it. It caused her to quiver just before he managed to hit one of those sweet spots with his cock. The feeling was overwhelming as she could already feel herself nearing from such little treatment. She had always been overly sensitive especially to the next thing she felt.

The tips of his teeth began pressing into the skin of her shoulder right after he had ran his tongue over the area. This tensed her up as she gave his jacket another tug more out of worry, but he only panted more noticeably. Her tension was making her walls tighten slightly on his member which was only fueling him as he ran the tips of his teeth up her shoulder and the side of her neck. It left red lines along the way which burned slightly, causing her to gasp.

"you taste so good," he hummed with delight before opening his jaw a bit more just so he could begin to nestle his teeth against the side of her neck. She hated his smooth talk and how it made her burn even more at the thoughts. She really was a sick freak letting a monster ravage her and loving every second of it.

With those thoughts she rolled her hips back at one of his rough thrusts, opening her legs more so he could shove himself deeper inside. She wanted to turn around to face him, but he seemed intent on keeping her in that position, her legs beginning to quiver to his thrusts going faster. She was hitting her orgasm so soon as her mouth opened lewdly to pant out, a soft squeak escaping her to every thrust.

Something she did not expect happen jarred her from her nearing orgasm, his teeth digging into her neck as he clamped his jaw down on her. It burned so wonderfully she could not hold back now as she trembled with pleasure as he bit down rougher, breaking the skin just enough for light beads of blood to flow down her collar bone. He was still pounding away at her clenching woman hood while she entered wonderful bliss.

"A-ah, fuck, please," she was whimpering out strings of words that make no sense together, a drip of drool falling from her wet lips. She was lost in herself as she was only spreading her legs more, arching her back so that he could pound into her more as she rode out her orgasm.

He gave out growls in response, breathing out harshly as the noise was made wet by his drool and her blood drizzling from where he was still clamped down on her neck. His teeth did not go so deep to be a serious injury, but it was enough to make her neck begin to throb horribly. Her orgasm was coming off, but he was not done as he was still thrusting wildly into her even more erratically than before.

She was at a loss of breath from it, trying to reach back with both hands, but it only made her face press into her pillows. He was only intent on getting himself off now from her walls shivering against his throbbing member. Her moans were almost drowned out by the wet noises he made from every fast paced shove in her.

For her it felt like forever before he began just shoving in deep as he could with intent. His cock finally began to pulse, the underside giving those lovely pumps against her walls as he shoved in as far as he could. His seed flowed out in waves, coating her insides as it was a more intense feeling than his saliva. That cooling feeling tingled inside her as she felt as though she could almost orgasm a second time from just that.

His jaw slowly released her, his tongue lapping out at the bite he left behind to stop the bleeding. He was still pumping her full of his cum, excess of it gushing from the side of her folds onto her sheets. If she could see it then she would see its thicker blue texture and stickier consistency. It did not seem to want to let go of her skin as it dripped from it in long strings.

After he thoroughly lathered his tongue up her neck he started to pull back as her body slumped heavily into her bed from pure exhaustion. He had really fucked her silly as he seemed to be debating laying down on top of her. He grunted, falling down onto his side instead beside her, his member slowly dissipating as his eyes regained their white lights. The cum stayed behind though, dripping heavier off her woman hood as she pressed her thighs together after he left from between them.

"still hate monsters," he questioned between heavy breaths, but all he got in return was an exhausted groan as she pressed her face into a pillow. She left off a small squeak in surprise as one of his arms hooked up under her to yank her over to him as he laid on his side.

"Yes, you smell like dirty socks and ketchup," she growled under her breath. Her entire body was still prickling with the after effects as she did not struggle to him wrapping his other arm around her to hold her closer against his chest.

"i never returned that kiss. let's see if i taste like i smell," he spoke the words in such a slur she could barely hear them at first. He turned her to face him, one of his hands gripping up the side of her neck as he brought his face down towards her.

She tensed up in response, her hands coming up to push at his chest, but his grip on her neck only tightened as he pushed out his tongue, pressing it up against her lips. The moment was so unexpected and her mouth was still opened from her heavy breathing he managed to slip it into her mouth with ease. She could not close her mouth now as he pushed it deeper into her mouth, sloshing it across every surface he could.

Well, it did taste about how he smelled as she gave only a small gag before noticing just how long the thing was. It was already beginning to flick at the back of her tongue, threatening to press her gag reflex not too far down. Instead he brought it back, slicking it out of her mouth with a wet plop. She was left dazed after such an unique experience, the blue saliva of his dripping from the side of her mouth.

"i'll show ya more later. i'm really 'spose to be helpin' paps figure a way to capture ya. i feel i may of beat him to it," he rambled while she was still coming down from everything happening. She found herself giving a light cough, bringing her hand up to rub her mouth off with the back of it. Giving him a look of disgust she started to push herself away from him.

Her thoughts were coming to the realization that not only did she let a monster fuck her and she liked it, but she had no idea what all of his blue oozing would do to her. He gave a sigh at her sudden squirming, his arms not releasing her though as he kept her close to him.

"Let go. I desperately need a shower," she huffed out at him, wiggling more, but he shook his head at her.

"nah," he casually said, closing his sockets and keeping his hold like iron as she whimpered in response. She now was able to look down at her body to get a good look at the mess she was even while being held by him. She was covered in beads of sweat and her inner thighs were stained with the blue substance. Her cheeks were burning red again at the sight before she did all she could to the feeling, burying her face into his chest.

She was filled with regret when doing so, the smell of the cloth getting to her as she let out a whined cough at him.


	3. Japes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a little bit of writer's block during this story, but pushing through!

A harsh ringing echoed through her head. It hurt, pounding at her hearing as her whole vision was dark. Why was it so dark in there? She gave several blinks as her sight came back with a heavy blur. It was almost like coming up from cold water as her body even took a moment to feel again.

The ringing was coming from her hand, but it stopped as she glanced down at the lit up phone. A missed call alert was on the screen as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Quickly darting her eyes up she saw her muted television on in front of her.

Her brain was sparking with thoughts on what was going on. Was she not just in her bed having a mini wrestling session with Sans because he would not let her get up to shower? Not only that it was right after they...

Now her face was flaring red from the memory. Was it all just a very vivid daydream? She almost dropped her phone from her rapidly trembling hand, clenching it fast before it tipped from her fingers. Her attention was on her body now, seeing she was still fully dressed in her shorts and tank top. There was no sign of what had happened and she felt perfectly fine.

Well, despite her heart beginning to thud so fast she could hear it in her ears. She tried to calm down her breathing. Sure, she would sometimes go into daydreams when she was bored, but she was so certain it was real as she instead looked at her phone.

The missed call was from her co-worker, Natie. She ignored it with a sigh as she slid the notification from view. What was behind it though made her freeze instantly with her finger still hovering above the screen.

It was her text message warning she was sending Sans about the punks. It was not sent yet as it still sat in the text box. Not only that but glancing at the time it was now 3:52pm in the evening. That really made no sense, but part of her was almost relieved it was only a dream. It still bothered her to no end as she erased the message and exited away from her text messages without sending it.

Maybe she was relaxing too hard. She set the phone in her lap and ran her hand around the back of her neck. Possibly this was for the better, although now she felt goose bumps from paranoia of how Sans had popped into her apartment with ease. She looked out at the empty apartment for a long moment as if expecting him to do so right then.

Several seconds passed by though and all she could hear was her slowly calming breaths before returning her sight to the television. On the screen was just news of the child ambassador going in for negotiations that would surely help a bit with the growing tensions. She debated turning the sound on to hear it, but her mind instead went on to more important things for her personal self.

That would be finding something to eat as she was almost certain at this point that the daydream was likely caused by having not eaten all day. Her stomach was also giving off small rumbles as she set her phone on the coffee table and walked over to her tiny kitchen.

Opening the fridge made her all too aware of her face still burning in a blush, mostly due to the fact she was still thinking of what she supposedly dreamt of. Pieces of it was already leaving her memory though that only made her more confident it was a dream. To keep herself from just dwelling on it all evening she gave a quick open of the freezer above, sticking her face into the cold air for a moment.

She let out an exhausted sign as she cooled off, blanking out her mind as her eyes scanned at the items in there. A near empty container of vanilla ice cream and a new bag of frozen fish sticks. Guess it was better than nothing as she reached for the fish sticks, closing both doors to the fridge and freezer before heading over to her countertop oven.

The apartment was quiet despite everything while she prepared her food, giving glances over to the television now and then. Her eyes also found themselves constantly looking to her closed blinds. She wondered if the brothers would be home from their shopping yet. She scoffed at herself for even caring about them now as she realized she deleted the message to send to Sans about the punks. The monsters were tough, they could take care of themselves.

Even with her softer side cursing at herself she whispered the words 'I'm sorry, sis' under her breath before taking her plate of food over to the couch. After setting the plate down on the coffee table along with a freshly opened can of soda she leaned over to her laptop. It was still on the tab with the cat videos, closing it made the page with the porn she was browsing pop up.

With a small huff she closed that as well before shutting the laptop and reaching to turn the volume on the television off of mute. She was going to stay away from any porn or daydreaming for a few days after that. Getting comfortable she got to eating her food and flipped to a more entertaining channel for the evening.

The supposed daydream was already fading away from her memory now which gave her mild concern, but she put it off as dreams sometimes doing that. She really tried not to think about the fact she was not even asleep or napping when it happened.

-

It was getting dark while she lounged on her couch, the TV on some wrestling channel when loud shouts alerted her. They were muffled and sounded like they were going on outside which was not too unusual with it getting to nighttime now. Still, it piqued her interest as she found herself getting up to walk over to her window.

Even though she mostly only saw the building next to her and the alley below, she could still get a glimpse of the front of both buildings if she craned her face to press against the glass. Parting the blinds to do so she looked to see what the commotion was all about.

Unfortunately for her all she could see was the shadows of several people and hearing angry shouts below. It was in front of the apartment complex that she knew that the brothers lived in now. Maybe they were in another conflict which hit her in a guilty way for not sending that text.

While watching what she could she could see for a brief moment the child ambassador, Frisk in view, but they were huddled behind a very tall figure with white fur. It was hard to make out from such an awkward angle before she gave a regretful groan. Maybe it would be a good time for a smoke as well as she leaned over to grab at a pack and lighter sitting on her television stand. It was something she only did when overly stressed.

Opening her window she moved out onto the fire escape so that maybe she could get a better view of what was happening. Possibly even be able to hear something even though she was up a few floors. She pulled a smoke from the pack, casually lighting it while her eyes were glued down on the sidewalk below.

Now that she was leaning on the railing of the fire escape she could not see any better, but she could hear some angry protests out of her view. It sounded like a few people were harassing the monsters over something that must have happened earlier. She remembered seeing the news about some new negotiations going on.

There was a flash of blue suddenly that interrupted her thoughts as she saw a figure flung by past the child and taller figure. It looked like an adult of some sort before there was shouting again. It concerned her as it seemed like a full blown fight may of been happening, but as quick as the action started, the shadows moved out of view. They probably entered the apartment building as she looked over the crumpled figure on the sidewalk that was thrown.

A couple of men walked over to assist them as she instantly recognized their appearance as they helped their friend up. It was those punks which surprised her even less as she let off a small scoff. In her lazy watching she did not notice the one with the broken nose looking up her direction until he got a full view of her. She gave out a huff of smoke, flicking her cigarette off the fire escape.

Being seen startled her as she was quick to climb back into her window and slam it shut. She kept repeating to herself not to get involved, this is how her sister ended up dead. Granted, she was rather distant with her as they were not the most eye to eye. They used to be closer with a similar interest, but it grew apart when they lived on different sides of the city. Still, it was her sister.

She could not be thinking about that right now as she shook her head, wandering over to her couch to sit down again. Her television was still going as she reached for the controller to flip it off. It left the room dark as she gave her arms a rub to comfort herself.

Maybe now she should give some sort of warning text since things looked to be getting bad over there. She plucked her phone off the coffee table and brought up the text messages which she only just realized how quiet Sans had been now. He normally was spamming her with messages. She still typed up something quick just to quell her mind, but it would not be the same as the one she deleted.

9:38pm  
-You-  
*Don't pick fights you can't win.

After hitting send she got a bit of worry to how her message may of sounded. It looked more threatening then it was, but she only wanted to give him the hint of his recent scuffles being too much.

There was no reply to the message which only increased her anxiety, causing her to sigh in exhaustion. Why was she bothering so hard when she should just block his number and go on her way. Scrunching her eyebrows she tried to remember the daydream she had, but large chunks of it was already out of her memory. Unfortunately the biggest thing she remembered was the dirty part which only made her more sure it was not real. Regular flings like that would not progress so fast or lack details in between.

Setting her phone on the coffee table at there being no response yet she moved to take her dishes to the kitchen instead of waiting in the dark. Flicking a light on she took care of that rather quickly, even though she tried to take her time to just waste the waiting.

She perked up more than she probably should when she heard her phone vibrating on the coffee table. With a quick pace she walked over to grab it, instantly looking to the screen. Honestly she expected the worse, but as she read the text her face turned more into her usual irritation.

9:59pm  
-sans-  
*says the one pickin fights with a monster ;)

Growling under her breath she wanted to toss her phone, but then a strange thought came to her mind. She was never picking a fight with him, in fact him saying that was eerily familiar. Regardless, she was done with this as she was just going to go to bed for now.

Her eyes wandered over to her window as the blinds were opened from her going outside onto the fire escape. The lights in the brothers' apartment were on, but now their blinds were shut. What was going on over there? It bothered her more than it should as she moved to close her blinds before heading into her bedroom.

Right now was time for some rest away from all the crazy events that kept trying to pull her in. That and her strangely realistic daydreams.

-

A ding yanked her from her sleep as she blinked from her pile of pillows and blanket wrapped awkwardly around herself. The light of her phone next to her mattress made her narrow her eyes at it. She had it plugged in there as she hesitantly reached for it.

Looking at the time she only groaned more before sliding the phone to unlock so she could see what the text message was about. Why did she have to turn the sounds back on. She had to read over the text a couple of times for her sleepy mind to process it.

3:45am  
-sans-  
*knock knock

Was he trying to tell her a knock-knock joke in the middle of the night. It absolutely irritated her as she hovered her finger of the block button. Then again she was curious why he kept trying to make the joke with her. Maybe if she indulged him a bit he would ease up since it seemed obvious he enjoyed toying with her.

3:47am  
-You-  
*Who the fuck is there?

She was always a bit blunt with her words as she waited for the text back. Her eyes were stinging from waking up so sudden and the bright light of the screen. Thankfully it did not take long to get a response back.

3:48am  
-sans-  
*deja

Well, she knew this one, but if it would get him to shut up she will finish it. With a heavy groan she typed in the response.

3:48am  
-You-  
*Deja who?

There was a long pause after her quicker response. She wondered if he was not expecting her to reply to it and was backing down. Before she was getting ready to put her phone back on the charger it let off another ding.

3:50am  
-sans-  
*have u been feelin it? possibly involving a certain monster u dislike?

His response took her a moment to think over. Of course her first thought was the raunchy daydream she had which heated her face instantly. No way he could know about that as she put it off as maybe a coincidence or even just him talking about the fight going on earlier outside his building. She would not call what she felt as deja-vu afterall since that would involve things happening again like they had.

3:52am  
-You-  
*No, now shut up so I can sleep.

After she hit send she placed her phone back on the charger and turned over to snuggle into one of her pillows. Now maybe she could get some rest.

\--

A loud knocking woke her up as she groaned in her drool stained pillow. It was too early and with last night's random wake up she did not feel like getting up. The noises at her door were insistent though as she could hear some mild talking through the door. Who would even be visiting her this early?

While moving to grab a pair of gym shorts laying on the floor she pulled them on so she would not be answering the door in just her tank top and underwear. The knocking persisted more intently while she scuffled her way to it, unlocking it just before lazily yanking it open.

Her vision was still blurry before her mind was catching up thinking it may of just been neighbors, or unfavorably those punks bothering her again. Instead it was Papyrus and Sans standing in the hallway rather awkwardly as even one of her neighbors was looking down the hallway. It made her tense as she was quick to prickle up in annoyance.

"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME HERE WITH MY BROTHER, SANS, TO ENTICE YOU WITH A WONDERFUL DISH OF SPAGHETTI. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RESIST IT SO TO BE LULLED INTO THE FIRST OF MANY JAPES," Papyrus announced proudly while puffing out his chest. In his gloved hand was a container of what looked to be what he was talking about. Spaghetti for breakfast did not sound very good as she did not want to even indulge it.

"Why," she muttered the question while leaning on the door frame, her glare was glued on Sans, but he only grinned wider.

"don't lookit me," Sans responded before her attention was snapped to Papyrus who was awaiting to be invited in. He seemed to have noticed the prying neighbors and he gave a glance down at her just woken attire. The lack of bra and her messy bed head made her begin to blush heavily, crossing her arms around her chest.

"J-just get in here before more see you," she hissed under her breath, moving aside so that the skeletons could walk into her apartment. Sans already began strolling over to the couch, glancing around with a lazy interest. Papyrus closed the door behind him with an excited bounce.

She on the other hand went straight to her bedroom, slamming the door so she could get better dressed. Taking her time with getting her clothes on she wanted to waste the skeletons' time as much as she could. Maybe they would get bored of her and move on if she got lucky.

Putting on a thin long sleeved top as well as some slick leggings she warily headed out of her room. She saw Sans already relaxing on her couch having flipped the television on, making himself right at home which annoyed her more than it should. When she looked over at Papyrus she tensed up as he was holding her pack of cigarettes, reading over it.

Hastily she moved out of her room and over to him, a soft sigh under her breath before he turned towards her. He had a worried expression across his face before he narrowed his eyes at her.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE USING THESE, HUMAN," Papyrus scolded at her, but she only crossed her arms, letting out a huff. She was not some child to be told what not to do, she was an adult who could do whatever she wished.

"It's none of your business quite frankly," she spat at him which caused Sans to perk up a bit from his relaxation. He silently watched though just as she tried to grab for the pack. Papyrus had good reflexes however as he held it higher and out of reach. Damn his height as she got on her toes to try to reach for it.

"AS YOUR SOON TO BE CAPTOR. I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN YOUR HEALTH," Papyrus continued to ramble on which only caused her to grab at his chest piece to try to reach higher. She just wanted to get them back and was willing to climb the skeleton if she had to, which she practically was at this point.

Just before she was able to grab them she felt his free arm swing around to pull her into a tight hug against him which made her gasp in surprise. It was such a sudden thing which also brought her feet off the floor before she looked up at him completely flustered.

"NYEH HEH! YOU WILL NOT NEED THESE. INSTEAD YOU WILL GET HUGS TO CALM YOU," he spoke right before swinging the other arm around her as she was busy with both hands pushing at his chest. It was a near painfully tight hug as his bones dug into her uncomfortably. It only reminded her of how Sans felt which then filled her mind with those dirty thoughts again at the wrong moment.

She gave off a tremble as she violently jerked at him, enough for him to let go of the hug. It was obvious she greatly disliked being touched, but for less than innocent reasons. She was blushing heavily as she turned quickly away from him. To her surprise he was only giving a pose of victory before stuffing the pack of cigarettes into his armor probably to dispose of later.

Sans silently observed the whole thing which caused him to erupt a chuckle under his breath. His noise only made her glare his way, blaming him entirely for it. Just before she was about to let out a string of curses his way he began to stand up, letting his hands fall from his pockets as he held them out slightly. It made her flinch back wondering what he was implying.

"don't leave me out, lady. wouldn't be the first time we were in an embrace," he chuckled out the words, but they caused her to freeze more than blush. They had never been in an embrace outside of that daydream she had. It only made her worry for her sanity as she had convinced herself it was not real, yet he was now giving hints to her that it was. It was not possible though as her jaw clenched.

She turned away quickly and began to stomp her way to her kitchen instead, completely avoiding Sans' offer. He let his hands fall before slipping them back into his jacket pockets. Papyrus looked over to his brother with concern, but the stout brother only shook him off.

"What do you guys want? Don't you have better things to be worrying about, like those punks threatening you," she almost whispered the words while her eyes went down to the container of spaghetti on her cabinet. Papyrus walked over to join her, but Sans remained in the living room, sitting back down on the couch.

"WE WANT FRIENDSHIP, BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE HUMANS THAT DO NOT WISH FOR SUCH THINGS," Papyrus questioned which surprised her to be asked by him. She gave a rub of her arm, not wanting to look up at him out of her own guilt.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want friendship either." The words were hard to get out as she could almost feel the disappointment from the skeleton. Just as fast though she could see him beginning to smile brighter out of the corner of her eye. It caused her to look up fully at him with confusion. Why was he still so positive after she flat out told him she did not want to be friends?

"I KNOW, HUMAN, BUT MY BROTHER DOES. I AM HERE TO AID IN HIS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE ENDEAVOUR," Papyrus spoke with confidence that made her eyes sting. She could not understand though as she looked over to Sans idly listening from the couch.

She already found herself walking back into the living room to stare down at Sans with a neutral expression. Papyrus had gone over to open the container of spaghetti to prepare onto some plates, letting the two talk. Her fist was clenched though, giving a light shake as she was not very happy with this unexpected visit.

"things are bad, we could use more humans on our side. especially one who lost someone in what's goin' on," Sans put bluntly as she saw his eyes dim. It made her regret her hatred for a moment, but she gave off a heavy sigh.

"You ever thought about the fact I don't want to help monsters," she let the words pour out with a bit more spite than she would have hoped. She did not back down as she glanced down at him.

"you and i both know that ain't tr--," Sans began to say, but the woman gave a loud stomp of her foot. She had conflicting opinions on the subject as the intense fear of just repeating her sister's mistake weighed on her softer side of wanting actually to help not to mention she was having two near opposite feelings about Sans in particular. She wanted nothing more to hate him, but also for him to plow her into the bed.

"Stop! It is true and you know why," she almost screamed the words which made Papyrus perk up. He was about to walk over to help the situation, but now Sans stood up abruptly. The way he towered over her made her tense up. He let out a loud huff though as he suddenly reached out, pinching at the woman's cheek.

The childish action caught her off guard as she let out a squeak in surprise to the sting it gave off before he let go. She brought her hand up to rub at the side of her cheek, the skin a bit red as he let out a light laughter.

"i'll stop once you give up pretendin' to be a bitch," Sans said rather bluntly which caused Papyrus to now interfere. He walked his way over with his hands on his hips, narrowing his sockets at Sans.

"SANS!! YOU DO NOT HURT THE HUMAN. SHE IS ONLY AFRAID OF GETTING INVOLVED," Papyrus defended her side, although he was now standing a bit too close for her comfort as she was still nursing her cheek. Made more obvious by him putting his gloved hands on her shoulders which made her flinch.

While she was occupied in her thoughts of being unsure of what to do about this situation a sudden horrible smell came to her nose. Was that melting plastic? Her chest grew tight with panic as she swat away Papyrus' hands so she could turn to look towards the kitchen. There was smoke currently coming from her countertop oven.

Both the brothers saw this as well, but she was the first to react, running over to it as she saw that Papyrus had placed the plastic container into the thing which was now being melted. It was very likely not even microwave safe, much less useable in a small oven as she was quick to pull the plug as smoke continued to pour out from it.

Papyrus was quick to come over to aid in the situation as it took them a moment to get it under control. Now her smoke detector was going off which she knew what was going to happen next. Her apartment had automated sprinklers as one came on over the kitchen right before she could say anything.

Both her and Papyrus were making noises of panic as the apartment was being drenched with water. Sans had pulled his hood up to cover his head from the shower of water while walking to open the front door.

Unfortunately for the woman the neighbors had come over to see what was going on, watching in confusion as the three of them exited the apartment as the sprinklers stopped. This was just great, she was soaked and her neighbors now saw her with a couple of monsters.

\--

The brothers were quick about leaving as she had to get her apartment situation under control. Why they even had sprinklers installed in some of the apartments she wished she knew. Especially one in the kitchen where there would sure to be a lot of accidental smoke incidents. The landlord was not happy though.

Guess she had no choice but to go out today while her kitchen got cleaned up. Not owning the apartment meant she could not do it herself and there would be water damage if she left it to just dry. This only gave her more reason to dislike those brothers though as they almost burnt down her place.

Now she was outside on the sidewalk a ways from her apartment complex already. She had changed clothes, although was wearing a loose tank top and her typical jean shorts. The day was warm enough to warrant it and she would be walking a lot.

Pulling out her cell phone she saw several missed messages from when she was talking with the landlord. It made her groan as she knew it was from the brothers, hesitantly reading through them.

9:48am  
-sans-  
*sry bout ur kitchen

9:52am  
-sans-  
*THIS IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I AM USING MY BROTHER'S PHONE TO APOLOGIZE FOR SETTING YOUR HOME ON FIRE. MY OWN PHONE IS MISSING AFTER MY CAR WAS BORROWED, BUT WHEN I REPLACE IT WE WILL BE SURE TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS! NYEH HEH HEH!

10:30am  
-sans-  
*we need to talk sometime r u free?

11:03am  
-sans-  
*we'll see each other round i'm sure ;)

Sure, she could respond to him, but she found herself only closing out her text messages and pocketing her phone. Maybe it would be for the best to gain some distance from the brothers the best she could. She had been too accepting already and now her neighbors looked at her oddly after this morning's incident.

With those thoughts she continued forward down the street on her way to the more human populated part of the city. She needed the fresh air.

\--

The city was so much different in this area as it took her a bit of a walk to get there. She had stopped to rest a couple of times and thankfully got to a section where a bus started to run. Now she was in a rather peaceful park area near the center of the city, moving to sit on a nearby bench.

If she had the money she would move to this area without hesitation, but with such a low end job it was very unlikely. At least she could spend the rest of the day there before heading home, maybe even treating herself to a taxi drive if any would take her back to her part of the city.

Just before she began to relax fully someone sat on the bench next to her which she normally would pay no mind to. However another person leaned on the back of the bench behind her, looking over her shoulder just as a waft of terrible cologne hit her. It just had to be them.

"We hear ya still havin' monster problems, girlie," the bit nicer punk who she did not know the name of yet spoke. The one with the broken nose she had heard called Joey when she first saw them was the one leaned over behind her. He still had a small brace on his face which did not give her much sympathy.

"It's fine. I have it under cont--," she began to speak, but Joey put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze which made her shake it off quickly. He only placed it back on the bench as he gave a light scoff.

"I saw you just watching our fight, not doing anything to help us out," Joey growled in anger, but his friend gave off a sigh. It made her flinch as she was about ready to stand up and leave.

"What my buddy here is tryin' to say is we got off on tha wrong foot," the other man spoke before raising his hand up towards her to offer a handshake. "You can call me Dave, we just wanna make sure yer safe." His smile was charming, but she knew these two were up to no good. Still, she reached out to shake it as she did not want even more suspicion on her.

"What do you really want though," she huffed at them, putting on a tougher face. She just wanted this conversation to end and eyes to be off her so she could continue with her boring life.

"We want to know what side you're on," Joey spat out which made her cringe. The other man said nothing though as he seemed to be curious of the answer as well at this point. Her lower lip trembled as she wanted to say neither, but that would get her no where.

"I'm a human, right? That side," she whispered the answer. It made Dave's expression light up a bit as she noticed him scoot a bit closer to her. It was uncomfortable, but not more than the glare she could feel on the back of her head from Joey. He was clearly not convinced.

"Hows 'bout a drink then? Maybe meet our boss? He seemed interested in ya from yer family related incident," Dave spoke so casually she could not believe what he was saying. The first part seemed about right, but what he said next made her look over at him with shock.

Her jaw clenched as she knew that their group was likely the one even responsible for her sister's death. Granted, it was something kept completely hidden as the whole thing was covered up as just a random murder in the streets by trouble makers. It made her want to scream as she almost immediately stood up from the bench.

"You don't know anything, do you," she questioned the two with a louder voice. They seemed genuinely confused by her reaction before Dave stood up along with her, giving a motion for her to calm down as she was beginning to shake with anger.

"Look, lady. We were jus' told ya had a sis' done in by a monsta'. Burnt to a crisp even," Dave tried to explain, but then she looked at him with confusion now. From what she dug up about it her sister's body was just burned in an attempt to hide it by the group, not done by monsters.

"Don't tell me you were fed the hogwash story that some anti-monster group did it to her," Joey chimed in, although she could almost see the smirk behind his faked sympathy. It rubbed her the wrong way as she was not so gullible to just trust their word. Still, it sent ripples through her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter! Both parties are at fault," her voice poured out louder as a nearby jogger looked their way. It made both the men cringe a bit from it causing a bit of a scene. Dave was quick to take a step towards her in a friendly manner.

"It weren't our group. We aint out to hurt otha' humans even if they bang monsters," he tried to explain to her, but she was not sure what to believe at this point. Turning away from them she just wanted to go at this point. Preferably in an area with more people as she did not feel safe in a park with two punks.

"I'm leaving, don't bother me anymore," she hissed under her breath, but before she began to walk Joey stepped out in front of her, glaring down at her. She gave him a challenging stare back, not feeling as threatened in broad daylight. She wanted nothing more than to make his broken nose much worse.

Before the stare off could turn violent she watched Dave walk by, placing a hand between them and pushing Joey away. He reluctantly moved as the two stepped aside and out of her way. It gave her an uneasy feeling as their eyes were still on her as she made her distance. Just before she was out of earshot though she could hear more.

"We'll see ya 'round, girlie," Dave spoke out with that attempt at a charming tone. When she looked over her shoulder to them out of worry he was only giving off a friendly wave her direction. Joey was already turned, kicking at the ground in frustration.

After making a fair distance with the two she pressed herself behind a tree of the park, beginning to pant in the stress of it. She had put as much of a tough face as she could during that as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Her heart was racing as she calmed herself down.

All she could hope for now is that they truly believed that she was not going to be siding with the monsters. It still bothered her that they seemed to be keeping tabs on her locations, or it was just coincidence they were in the park as she was. The mention of their boss also being interested in her only bothered her more. It was bad enough to have a monster hounding her and now some leader of an anti-monster group.

With a heavy breath she pushed herself away from the tree. She walked all this way into the city so she was going to try to enjoy the rest of her day the best she could.

\--

She may of enjoyed herself too long as she found herself walking down the street in the dark. Of course she tried to get a taxi, but when she said where they were going he told her to get out as no one seemed to want to go to that part of the city after the bus incident. It made her groan as her feet were sore.

While she was walking, still on the more human side of the city she had to stop for a moment at a bus stop. It was empty though as she had no idea what the times were for them. She heard a ding coming from her pocket though, pulling the thing out. Expecting it to be Sans made her off guard to seeing it was instead her co-worker, Natie.

9:45pm  
-Natie M.-  
*Heya, u didn't pick up yesterday! Just wanted to tell u the manager wants u in early on Monday.

Well, that made sense she guessed as she moved to put her phone away now. Just before she slid it into her pocket though it dinged again, maybe another text from her co-worker. When she read it though she froze up in fear, her hand trembling holding the phone.

9:46pm  
UNKNOWN  
*Monster fucker.

Okay now she was a bit scared as she quickly looked around her at the dark streets. A car driving by startled her enough for her to stand up quickly from the bus stop bench. Was it that stupid broken nose punk? How would he of gotten her number though? She clenched her jaw in worry before turning to continue down the sidewalk.

She will just have to head home a bit faster even though it was quite a bit of a walk still. Her skin was prickling with fear now though as any small noise she went by had her on edge. With her phone still at hand she moved to delete the message she just got, although could not block the number since it was unknown.

While she picked up her pace she was noticeably getting winded from already walking for a good bit that day. She just had to be so far away from home currently and then getting creepy text messages.

She slowed down considerably after that pace, glancing up to seeing that she was beginning finally to get into her side of the town. With a small pant she calmed down some at feeling close to her goal.

Another ding from her phone startled her bad enough to let out a small squeak in her walk. She quickly pulled her phone out getting tired of being spooked so easily. When she saw who the text was from though her expression dropped to irritation.

10:25pm  
-sans-  
*r u not home?

For just a moment she debated texting him to see if he could come give her a ride, but by the time he got there she could probably make enough progress home to feel comfortable. She decided to ignore it, putting her phone back into her pocket. Just as she relaxed after that she was unaware of someone walking up beside her.

"Getting texts from your monster pals," the words poured out from behind her as she recognized that angry tone. When she turned around she saw it was Joey, but Dave was also there with him with a creepily friendly smile plastered on his face. She gave them a less than concerning glance before it hit her that it was nighttime and she was alone.

"Yo, girlie. I hate ta say dis, but our boss really wants ta meetcha," Dave spoke out as he seemed to have a look of regret in his happy expression. He passed a shrug as the two began to circle closer to her. Now maybe she should run as her brain fired off the signal immediately.

She was not the most agile as she was always a stand her own ground type as she sprinted away, but she had the advantage of surprise, not letting them talk before she took off. Her earlier fatigue though was a price as her legs were already beginning to burn as she heard them close behind.

While running, even though it was risky to do so during it she tried to pull out her phone. It did slow her pace, but she had to type in something as the text window for Sans was still open. With having to fumble with her phone while running she was unsure what she typed.

11:02pm  
-You-  
*hslk

Arms hooked around her waist right as she hit send, her phone slipping from her fingers and hitting the sidewalk. She was unsure if it broke, but she was far too occupied with Joey grabbing her from behind, her first reaction was to send her elbow right into his face.

To her luck it connected, but also sent a spike of pain through her arm as she had to back away from him clenching at his face in agony. She was rubbing at her arm when Dave was casually making his way over having ran at a smoother pace. He was obviously the fitter of the two as he reached to grab at her arm.

"C'mon, lady. We don't wanna hurt ya. Our boss jus' wants ta chat," he still tried to talk her down, but she twisted her arm to pull away from him. He did not do so as he yanked her harshly his direction as she let out a shrill scream.

His other hand darted forward to clamp on her jaw to stifle her noises. He began to push at her to get her to move towards an alleyway to not be out in the open. Joey angrily moved behind her to grab at her struggling arms as there was not much she could do against two men.

"I knew this bitch was some monster fucker. The boss will know how to shape her up," Joey let out a cackling as Dave was fiddling with something in his pockets. It was a rag as she knew exactly what that was going to imply, moving to struggle more as she tried to kick at the two.

She got a swift knee into her gut for that from Dave at her front who also released her mouth for her to breath out in the pain. It was soon replaced by the rag as she violently shook her head which got it away before she could breath in. Defiantly she kicked out at him again, but he stepped back to avoid it.

"Calm down 'nd dis will go smoother," Dave tried to coo at her, but she was having none of it as she gave him a harsh glare. Just as she was staring him down she saw a faint blue light that filled her with hope.

"dontcha humans know not to mess with a monster's property," Sans spoke out with a growl under his tone just as Dave was flung aside. The man behind her tensed up considerably, but had not released her as he was effectively hiding behind her.

"I'm not your property," she hissed out at Sans despite the situation. A glimmer of metal caught her eye though as she felt the cold object pressing to her throat. Joey behind her had his knife out and pressed to her neck as she was now facing Sans while his hands were in his pockets.

"Try it, monster. This will just end up like last time and put you further in the dirt," he spat at Sans, but the monster only scratched at the back of his skull.

"i dunno now. she don't seem to want my help," Sans almost yawned the words, lazily closing his left eye at the two. It shocked both of them as she looked off to the side. She knew exactly why he was doing that.

"Then leave," Dave cracked his voice as he was recovering from being tossed. He walked up to beside them, his happier appearance had gone as he glared at Sans. The monster was just waiting though as he watched her expression with curiosity. He wanted to see if she would break and ask for his help point blank.

"Yeah, just leave you stupid monster," Joey spat with a bit of a laughter in his tone. He then pressed the knife closer to her skin, nicking it as a trail of blood began to trickle down. It stung horribly as she found her throat dry with the moment. Was he really just going to leave her if she did not ask for his help?

"S-sans," she almost whispered the words and that was all he needed. Joey's hand holding the knife was suddenly flung to the side which incidentally slammed the back of it into Dave's face. Faster than either could react the woman felt herself tugged by the magic, her feet fumbling with the action. She was yanked from his other arm around her during it just before falling against the skeleton.

She was sure there would be a fight breaking out now as she felt the magic leave her. Stepping off to the side she wanted to get out of the line of fire, but before she moved away from Sans she felt his arms wrap around her. This was not really the time to be hugging as she opened her mouth to protest.

Just as she was letting out a curse at him she got a sinking feeling through her body and her vision went dark. Sans' arms holding her never left, but the moment passed so quickly she had no idea what happened.

She felt dizzy and as if a large chunk of time was missing from her as she leaned against him to steady herself. Quickly though she moved to shove at him which to her surprise he released his hold. She wanted to turn to see the two punks charging at them, but when she looked she saw a wall? Was she so in shock from the moment she was now seeing things as she took fast glances around where she was.

It looked like a bedroom, although extremely messy as a small mattress was shoved into the corner. There were dirty clothes strung about and what was that horrible smell? It was like socks and spoiled ketchup which instantly reminded her of Sans.

Speaking of him she turned so fast to look back towards him she had no words to even say his direction. His smile was hitching higher as he dug into his pocket, slowly pulling out her cell phone she had dropped. It looked to have a crack, but otherwise it was durable enough to have taken the fall.

That was the least of her worries as she realized he had just used his magic instantly to bring her to a new location. If she was not so shaken by the attempt kidnapping she would be amazed by the application of it. Right now she felt like vomiting before moving to rub the back of her neck.

She flinched heavily when doing so as there was still a cut on the side of her neck from where the knife was held. Pulling her hand back she saw the blood as it was enough of a cut it would need to be disinfected.

Sans was still holding out her phone to her as his eyes went to the cut on her neck. When she reached to take the phone he stepped closer which she did not notice while her eyes were down on the damages to the device. She jumped to feeling his fingertips brush by her neck, wincing in reaction even though he did not touch the cut.

"sorry it took a moment to get to ya. hard to get to places i haven't been," Sans said with a bit of guilt in his tone as if he felt responsible for her getting hurt. Suddenly she brought her hands up and hit them against his chest which surprised him, even making him take a step back. When he looked down her face was laced between hurt and anger as she stared at him.

"I hate you," she spat the words as her eyes stung horribly. She did not cry though as all she could think of is that if she had just been crueler and kept this monster away from herself she would not be in this.

"i saved ya," Sans sighed under his breath, although the white ring of his eyes were dimming to the sink in the mood. She only gave another light smack at his rib cage, her hand clenching her phone tighter as it made a light click from hitting the bone through his shirt.

"You asked if I had deja-vu. I thought you might of meant some stupid sex dream I had, but now I feel like it's more of what happened to her instead," she continued to pour out the words at him in her emotional mood. She could hear his breath hitch, but he did not move as she gave another light hit at him with her arms.

"it wasn't exactly a dream," he tried to correct her, but she was not going to listen to it. For all she knew the vivid dream was another trick of his magic. He was avoiding answering the second part of her statement as he looked off to the side instead.

"You don't even know me. We're strangers and I blatantly hate you," she whimpered the words now, her hand releasing her phone so she could grab at his shirt. He continued to let her do so, although his hands came up to try to look over her wound on her neck. Her phone had dropped onto the floor with a dull thud.

"if ya hated me why do you get so flustered near me," he retorted, now glancing down at her just as it was made obvious her face was blushed red. The fact being pointed out only made her hit her arms against his ribcage again in frustration.

"Because you're a nasty slob of a monster with stupid teeth and a weird slimy tongu--," she ranted on before he leaned down and pressed that tongue right up against her opened mouth. He dipped it in before she could react, slathering it deeper as her face heated up even further. Trying to pull back only had her shoulders meet his arms while he gripped her tightly.

The appendage slowly slopped out of her still open mouth, trails of blue saliva dripping down her chin as it left her in a minor daze as she gave a pant out at him. Sure the thing tasted odd, but it felt amazing when it was in her mouth as she craved more.

"shut up, lady. i aint lettin' ya go," Sans hummed in a deeper tone that she felt vibrate through her arms pressed between them. It gave her chills before she heard a nasally throat clearing a little ways away.

"IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU HAVE MADE UP WITH THE HUMAN, SANS, BUT WE HAVE GUESTS," Papyrus interrupted the moment as he was standing in the doorway of Sans' room. It had only come to her realization she was in the brothers' apartment, the embarrassment making her want to push away. Sans was still holding her tight enough that she could not as she instead moved to bury her face into his chest to hide herself.

"ya, bro, we'll be out in a moment," Sans said while his grin only went to an amused twist, a chuckle vibrating against her. She hated his constant laughter so much as she grumbled against him. Keeping silent until she heard the door shut after Papyrus exited, she cast a glare up at Sans.

"I'm not giving in to you. I still hate you, so let go already," she growled at him, beginning to wiggle around. He gave a shrug though which incidentally pressed her closer to his chest, giving out a gasp from being squished.

"fine with me. makes things fun," he spoke simply as if it were just a game for him. It only served to irritate her more as she managed to wiggle her arms just enough to smack her hands against his ribs. He gave off a grunt before the white rings of his eyes lit up at her with a pulse. "i already know ya like it rough."

Just before she was about to scream at him he released her which caused her to stumble backwards. He let out a low laughter while heading over to the door to exit the room. She was still in a fluster as she was at a loss of words from the sudden retreat after riling her up so much.

She leaned down quickly to pick up her phone from the floor, wincing as it had landed on a dirty sock. Following after him she was going to start cussing him out, but from beside him she saw who the guests were. It was the child ambassador, Frisk, as well as a tall monster that looked a bit like a goat woman with white fur. It was familiar as she could have sworn she had seen them before as both gave warm smiles her way.

What was she getting herself into, or more of what was Sans pulling her along with. Although he did just save her from what she was sure would have turned out quite badly of a night. She did cast him a quick glare before trying to put on a friendly face. There was no way she could be so hateful with a child in the room.


	4. Uneasy Choices*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for round two. Let's hope this one sticks.

"I can't." As soon as she spoke the words she could see the looks of disappoint around the room. Toriel was the first to glance away as if she was expecting that to be the answer. Frisk only silently nodded as they knew it was possibly too much to ask.

The question that had spun things into a more sullen mood was if she would directly aid the monsters in their more political stand. Having someone who lost a loved one due to this growing tension would be a great help. For now the death was only marked off as a random act of violence and not entirely a monster related incident.

Her first reaction was to say yes, but then the memory thud in her mind of what the punks told her. That her sister's death was by a monster's hand, not the hate group even though they were the ones who caused the entire incident. It weighed too much on her mind and she needed clearer answers. Her fingers brushed up to a bandage on her neck from the shallow cut just to remind herself of what might happen.

Papyrus and Sans were in the other room during that matter, but Sans was still listening to everything vaguely. He peeked out from around the corner to keep a mild eye on what was going on, but his brother huffing down at him caused his attention back to their conversation.

"SANS, WE MUST BE MORE TRUTHFUL WITH THE HUMAN. THERE IS OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING WEIGHING ON HER," Papyrus spoke in the softest tone he could muster to keep their talk private. Sans gave a nod, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"ya, bro. i just don't think it would go over well," Sans responded before turning to continue listening in on the discussion in the other room. He did not want to watch directly over the conversation as Frisk and Toriel wanted to speak with her alone.

"If that is really what you wish, my dear," Toriel sighed, not looking up at her as she could tell this was not an easy answer to take. Frisk shifted uncomfortably, but gave a puff of their chest as the looked up at her with a bit more confidence.

"We can give you time to think it over," Frisk spoke before flashing a small smile her way. She was unsure how the child stayed so positive despite everything, not only that but picking up being an ambassador so quickly. She gave a deep sigh before moving to stand up from her seat across from the two.

"I just need to figure out a few things and going out in front of cameras is not the most appealing right away," she tried to say as kind as she could, but that was not really her biggest concern. Her attention went over to where she knew the brothers were standing not far away, catching a glimpse of Sans peeking at them.

She huffed as he only passed a wink her way, crossing her arms to pout ever so slightly. The memory of the kiss, or what you would call him shoving his tongue in her mouth, still lingered in her mind. There was also the still fading raunchy daydream that she still was not sure if it was real or not. It was really bothering her she wanted to pry him about that experience.

"I'm sorry," she whispered the words while ducking her head as she moved to walk to the front door. All she wanted to do now was head home so she could think through things as well as contact someone about some deeper questions she had.

Just before she touched the door she felt her hand being gripped which turned her attention up to Sans. She could see the disappointment in his eyes over her not helping them out right away. She gave a small tug at her hand, but he did not let go. Of course he was going to be difficult over this as she could feel his hand give a small tense.

"you're stayin' here tonight," Sans said rather bluntly which her first reaction was to yell at him, but she did not have the energy. It took her a moment to realize he was pressing his fingers along the skin of her hand as if feeling the softness. It made that blush come back on her cheeks which caused her to turn her face away from him.

"I'd rather not." Her voice was so soft she could tell he had to lean forward to hear her. It caused his fingers to pause in their idle caressing on her hand. It was obviously not what he wanted to hear, the tension growing between them by the seconds.

"i saved ya from being kidnapped from a couple guys who know where you live. do you really want to put your pride before your safety," Sans questioned, his voice deeper and quieter so only she could hear what he said. When she gazed up to his face the lights were gone from his sockets just before he hooked his hand farther up her arm to pull her slightly to him.

She was left speechless for a moment realizing that he was right. Clenching her jaw in defiance though she did not want to stay overnight as her mind went directly to her 'daydream' she had. Trying to ignore his hold on her arm she gave a swallow to clear her dry throat.

"Did you do something to me the night before," she whispered out the question. He loosened his grip on her considerably to hearing the words before letting out a low chuckle. It confused her as she snapped her eyes into a glare up at his amused expression, the lights returning in his sockets.

"i dunno, lady. you'd have to jog my memory," Sans hummed childishly before releasing her when she yanked her arm away. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her to his attitude towards her question. He closed his left eye socket just to give a lazy stare down at her which only made it worse.

"Why can't you just tell me," she screamed out at him now, scrunching her shoulders a bit in the heat of the moment. Sans let out a sigh though as he reached up to scratch the back of his skull.

"not really somethin' i feel comfortable discussin' in front of the kid," Sans said with a nearly nervous tone as he moved to the side to hook his thumb towards Toriel and Frisk still in the room. In her anger she had completely forgotten about that as she reached up to rub at the sides of her face.

The two had gotten up to begin walking their way just as Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Frisk flashed an almost knowing grin towards the woman as Toriel pat at the child's back to lead them to the door. Sans gave a tug at the woman's shoulder so she would step aside to let them by.

"We must really be going, my dears. Frisk has a bed time afterall that is already passed," Toriel voiced before Frisk gave out a whine to it. They walked by her and Sans, opening the door just as Papyrus popped in to wave at them.

"COME BACK ANY TIME LITTLE FRISK AND MISS TORIEL! WE WILL INFORM YOU OF ANY CHANGES," Papyrus said with haste as she could not help but give a wave to the two as well as they made their leave. She was about to walk out of the door too, but the door shut in front of her before she was able. To her surprise it was Papyrus who did so as he looked down at her with that beaming smile of his.

"I should really go home and call the cops of what happened," she tried to explain while looking up at the two brothers. Sans was the first to give out a huff, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"they'll find a way to turn it around on us and say they were tryin' to save ya from monsters." The comment Sans made was not entirely unbelievable, but she still reached down to pull her phone from her pocket. Its screen was still cracked as she tried flicking it on. Papyrus had started to walk away, distracted by something out the window as she fiddled with the phone.

"Why would they not believe the victim," she questioned towards Sans, watching as her phone flickered out. It was too damaged to function properly she guessed as she was about ready to throw the thing. A light hissing static escaping the thing. Glancing up she saw Papyrus looking out the window towards her apartment. Something was catching his eye, but she instead looked up at Sans, waiting for his answer.

"look, lady. i just got a gut feelin' it would end badly," Sans tried to explain, but she was not being convinced so easily. She went back to trying to turn her phone back on, but the thing only flicked back off which caused her to let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't even have guts," she groaned at him which he gave a light chuckle in response to. It only made her angrier as she then shifted her attention towards Papyrus since he seemed rather distracted away from them.

"DON'T YOU LIVE ALONE, MISS ANGRY HUMAN? THERE ARE SEVERAL PEOPLE IN YOUR APARTMENT," Papyrus explained which made her immediately rush over to look out the window beside him. He gave a look down at her with concern before Sans walked his way over.

The lights were on in her apartment across the way, but the blinds were still shut as she could only see shadows of several figures moving through her apartment. There would be no way the punks would already be there as she wondered if maybe it was a backup group if she got by them.

Was this group really putting that much effort into getting her? She could not understand what sort of value she had to them. With haste she turned around to look up at Sans, holding her hand out to flick her fingers at him.

"Let me use your phone. I have to call the police about a break in," she pleaded at him, but he hesitated. His eyes instead went over to the window, moving to look at things more clearly.

In the next instance she felt herself pressed up against Sans as he had his back towards the window and her hidden behind him. It flustered her as she was about to give out an angered yell, but he set a finger up against her lips as he glanced over at Papyrus who was still watching her apartment.

The reason behind the sudden movements was that one of the men opened the blinds to look over at the onlooking. What was surprising was that the man doing so was wearing a police uniform as he passed a glare towards Papyrus. He could not see the woman though as she was hidden behind Sans as the taller brother moved to pass a friendly wave. The cop only gave a scoff, closing the blinds which adverted any suspicion their way.

Papyrus moved away from the window to close their blinds which only confused the woman more. She swatted away Sans' hand and pushed from him to glare at the two. She had not seen that it was just a cop in her apartment because they would have seen her in turn.

"there's already a cop there," Sans argued, but that was not helping as she had to think it through for a moment. Papyrus let out a sigh as he turned, crossing his arms in thought.

"So? Is that not better? We go over there and tell him what...," she began to ask, but then it hit her. There would be no cop over there before she actually reported being almost kidnapped. With a frustrated groan she ran her fingers through her hair. This is just what she needed, corrupt cops as well. It did not surprise her too much though as she heard of them being involved in a few of the monster related incidents.

"I ADVISE YOU TO STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT, MISS ANGRY HUMAN! SANS HAS INFORMED ME OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU SPOKE WITH MISS TORIEL AND LITTLE FRISK," Papyrus said rather bluntly which threw her off. She gave a nod though, rubbing at her arm as she felt unsure of even how to handle this type of situation. She was not some criminal and had not even actively gone for or against either side.

"Why me though? I don't understand, I'm just some random person with a dead sister," she analyzed in such a way that made her lower lip tremble. Sans walked over to give a pat at her shoulder, letting his hand settle there as she looked up to him as if waiting for something that would make her feel better.

"people findin' out 'bout a human dyin' supportin' a monster could bring riots. which side you're on decides where the pitchforks point," Sans determined in a serious tone, which did not make her feel any better. She did understand a bit better though as she let out an exhausted sigh, slumping her arms to her sides.

"SANS, DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GLUM ABOUT IT. THINK MORE ABOUT HER BEING ABLE TO INSPIRE OTHERS THAT WE ARE NOT HERE TO HARM THE HUMANS. WE ONLY WANT TO BEFRIEND THEM! NYEH," Papyrus pushed into the conversation, puffing out his chest confidently which almost made her hitch a smile to his positive outlook. Sans only gave a chuckle, moving his hand away from her to rub the back of his neck.

"Now you're just making me feel terrible about waiting to decide if I want to," she sighed out in response. Papyrus gave a sudden gasp as he was quick to reach down at her. She flinched seeing his incoming hug, ducking down with haste to avoid it before she stumbled backwards.

"NYEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL TERRIBLE! LET ME GIVE A HUG OF FORGIVENESS," Papyrus shouted as his expression had moved down to an exaggerated sad pout. She raised her arms up to wave at him as she forced a smile.

"No need! I feel better," she near shouted at him while he froze in his pursuit, narrowing his sockets at her. He then straightened up into a dramatic pose which made her sigh in relief.

"THEN IT IS TIME FOR BED! YOU MAY USE OUR COUCH FOR TONIGHT, HUMAN," Papyrus announced before turning to head to his bedroom. She gave a glance over at the lumpy couch that Frisk and Toriel had been sitting at earlier. It did not look like the most comfortable thing, but it was better than trying to go back to her apartment for tonight.

While she was occupied with her thoughts she did not notice Sans stepping closer until he leaned down to puff a bit of hot air in her direction. She let out a startled noise while turning to face him with a flustered frustration. Behind him she saw Papyrus exit to his bedroom, closing the door swiftly. It only just occurred to her that she was now alone in the brothers' living room with a monster that had been hounding her for days. She had unanswered questions though as she tried to put aside her more heated feelings, puffing out her chest at him.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened the other night," she questioned firmly at him as he looked over her expression with interest. He almost seemed surprised she was not more intimidated, however the heavy blush across her face told it all. He was still leaned down uncomfortably close to her, but kept his hands back as he only gave a light click of his jaw to make her jump.

"i 'spose, lady," he shrugged to the words before lowering his eye lids to more of a sleepy state while walking by her. He sat down on the couch before patting at the cushion next to him. Giving a roll of her eyes she was not going to sit there as she instead moved to the opposite side of the couch. She crossed her arms after sitting, impatiently waiting for him to reply.

"Get on with it then. Was it your stupid magic or something giving me delusional images," she asked bluntly as she was getting tired of all the teasing and word play. At this point she began to think that all her sexual thoughts about him were caused by something he was doing as well. He gave out a disappointed huff from her being on the other side of the couch, but got comfortable in his spot anyway.

"to be honest, i barely remember it. only got pieces in a dream that we may of done somethin'," Sans began to say, the way he said it made her blush flare up again. She stayed quiet as she only pressed her thighs together shyly at the thoughts. "it was pry the kid usin' a save point for whatever reason. i 'spose humans can retain memories of it a bit better since it might be based on determination."

Sans was rambling now about things she could not even grasp. It was almost a foreign language to her as she had to lean over, blinking at him. So many questions came into her mind at once she had to think over what to ask first.

"I don't know what you mean? Save point? Determination? You're going to have to speak English here," she responded, but it only made him groan a bit at having to explain so many things. It almost looked as though he was more bothered by it then she was before she raised an eyebrow at this being the first time she had seen him uncomfortable.

"look, just don't worry 'bout it. it did and didn't happen," he gave out the comment bluntly as if trying to end the conversation about it. She was still leaned over at him trying to read his expression as he talked. He had his face forward as he avoided looking at her, but she could see his eyes dimming slightly on the topic.

"We either did or didn't! There is no both. Have you also been causing these other... thoughts," she retorted at him, although her last words were stuttered out as she pulled back to rub at her arms. She was blushing so fiercely now from admitting she had been having sexual thoughts to him. The way he perked up to look towards her, his eyes lighting back up with interest, told her right away that he had not been doing so. It only made her embarrassment worse.

"thoughts 'eh? didn't know ya felt like that 'bout me," he teased at her, now he was the one leaning across the couch towards her. She turned away from him, crossing her legs to give a closed off position as she pouted. There was no way she was going to tell him what all she had been thinking.

"Discussion over. We didn't do anything and you're a disgusting monster," she huffed in defiance, pushing herself to the arm of the couch as hard as she could. She wanted to be as far away from Sans as she could at this point as her body was nearly vibrating in embarrassment. His eyes pulsed at drinking in the sight, his grin hitching to near predatory glee.

"you weren't complainin' when i was plowin' ya in your own bed," he let the words roll out in such a way that she flinched to them, looking over at him. Now him saying it only made her remember the moment almost vividly. She even found herself rubbing her legs together just for some sort of friction relief to such raunchy images.

When she focused back on Sans he was much closer in the blink of an eye. It made her gasp as he placed hands on either side of her. One on the back of the couch near her head and the other across her on the arm of it. It made her tense up at how fast he could reposition himself as part of her wanted to embrace him. The other half though wanted to scream and go hide behind his brother that she was sure would protect her.

Speaking of his brother she suddenly gave a paranoid eye towards the bedroom door. Sans noticed before letting out a breathy chuckle, his mouth opening just enough for her to begin to see the pointed tips of his teeth.

"didn't think ya that kinky, wantin' him to join," Sans continued to tease at her with his more charming tone, although what he said made her flare up in more anger. She reached up to smack lightly at his chest which only budged him slightly, but he continued to lean forward more just so she would see that blue glow in his mouth.

"No! I was just debating screaming so you would stop. I'm sure he would not--," she began to say in a snarky way, but before she could finish he reached up to hook his thumb into her open mouth. Now she was left drooling slightly and giving a muffled curse at him right as her hands reached up to grab at his.

He was much stronger though as he ignored her pulling at his sleeve in retaliation. Instead of stopping he pulled his other hand up so that he could effectively begin playing with the softness of her mouth with both.

She was so thrown off by the sudden action all she could do was helplessly press her tongue against his hard fingers. They tasted as she would have expected bone to, but had an odd salty and ketchup tinge to them. It was not the most pleasant, but he seemed to be exploring how she felt, his fingers moving up to pinch her cheek from the inside and outside.

"humans are so soft, not to mention far messier than any monster despite ya constantly callin' me disgustin'," Sans casually spoke to her as one of his hands moved away from her mouth. It gave her some relief, but he still had one hooked in her mouth as she was getting tired of this now. She attempted to bite down at the intrusion, but was only met with the obvious fact it was hard bone. It hurt her more than him as she gave a light groan of the action failing.

He chuckled at her dismay, but he was busy exploring while he could as the thumb in her mouth was effectively muffling her beyond garbled curses while drool trailed down her chin. His free hand slid down, still covered lightly in saliva before he rubbed it around the back of her neck. His hand was large enough to wrap around her neck with ease as he did just that, his thumb pressing into the front of her throat as she gave a sharp gasp. He was mindful to avoid the bandaged cut on her neck however.

It caught her off guard as she quickly bit down on his thumb again in retaliation even though it was not doing much. His hand around her neck only gave another playful squeeze as his eyes pulsed to the reaction he got. Her expression turned to one of more aroused than angry as her mouth opened back up in a pant around his finger.

"you're a bigger freak than i thought, lady," he almost laughed the words before moving his finger out of her mouth so she could let out a breathy scoff. She was trying to ignore the fact she showed such a weakness, although his hand around her neck still lingered even though it loosened a bit. Her hands moved up quickly to wipe at the saliva on her mouth as his now free hand just hovered near her face.

"Y-you're the freak sticking your nasty fingers in my mouth. I don't know where they've been," she hissed at him, almost forgetting the position she was in. To remind her he gave another light squeeze at her neck which gave an instant reaction. She gasped sharply in, her hands darting up to his wrist as it grew even tighter than earlier as if testing how far he could go. Not cutting off her breath though.

"ya like this, eh? your face is so cute when i do it," he cooed at her while looking down at her expression. She almost looked like she was in complete bliss when he squeezed tighter. Feeling satisfied with the test he released her all together as she gave out panted breaths after he did so.

"I-I'll scream if you try anything," she coughed out before moving to stand up swiftly away from him. He allowed her to while watching her closely while she stood by the couch. She was visibly shivering from the near intimate moment, bringing her arms up to hug across her chest as she sent a glare down to him.

"why haven't ya done so already," he teased her way before moving to lay down fully on the couch despite it being the spot she was supposed to sleep. She was busy being flustered by his remark as she brought her hands up to rub through her hair to calm herself.

"I'm getting some water. You better be gone to your own bed by the time I get back," she growled under her breath before moving to go into the kitchen. It felt strange to her to be doing this in a kitchen that was not her own. She really needed a drink though from how dry her throat felt and to get the taste out of her mouth. Sans' eyes followed her closely while she walked out of the living room, he was clearly not done.

It took her a moment to find a glass as the first cabinet she opened was filled with bones. She did not even want to ask as she brought the glass over to the sink to fill with water. The sound of it filling distracted her from hearing the shifting behind her as the shadow alerted her first.

Before she could turn around coarse hands snaked their way around her waist, gripping hard to hold her in place with her back to him. It was obviously Sans as she got the scent of his dirty jacket as she clenched the glass of water harder. She was almost prepared to toss it on him, but his hands started to knead at her sides that felt unbelievably relaxing. She found herself giving into the touching as it seemed more like he was just feeling the softness of her waist rather than giving her a massage of any kind.

"ya know, i could make your dream come true," he purred the words at the back of her head, while watching her fiddle with the glass in her hand. Her other hand was planted on the edge of the counter, clenching it enough to make her knuckles white.

"In your dreams," she spat at him before she could feel his hands stop their motions. It pulled her out of her half daze as she tried to ignore him now as she brought her glass of water up to drink.

"isn't it your dreams that are like this," he questioned while she was mid drink, but she only rolled her eyes. He did not seem satisfied with her response as he pulled at her hips back towards him. She was unsure of what he was doing until she felt his pelvic bone press up against her through their clothes. It startled her enough for her to splash some of her water in her face while drinking.

The water hitting her face only made her jump again as she quickly put the glass down while he chuckled deeply at her. Water dripped down her cheek after near drenching her face. She let out a garbled cough from choking on her drink, but he used her moment of dismay to only grind his hips harder into her.

After composing herself she was quick about putting the glass in the sink and pulling forward, away from his waist. It unfortunately only pressed her up against the sink as he took a step forward to follow, his hands on her hips not allowing her to slip out from her wedged spot.

"L-let go," she hissed at him, still recovering from the water as a drip of it soaked the front of her top. He only gave a low rumbling grunt at her while he was pressing her up against the sink, her hands now firmly on the edge of it as she sent a glare over her shoulder at him. When she saw his face though all she got was that hungry stare again.

"nah," he breathed out before giving another hard grind which was beginning to hurt now with her pressed against the sink. Her face was beat read as she could not help but pant out to the feeling, but her more logical mind had her begin to wiggle. She was trying to find some sort of leverage to pry herself out, now reaching down to grab at his hands on her waist. It was degrading having a monster effectively dry humping her.

All this tension was getting to her as she could feel herself trembling to it. Unable to do much against his hands she quickly gripped at the sink and used it to shove herself backwards to try to push him back.

Surprisingly it worked as he was pushed back enough for his hands to slip away from her and to give her some room. He let out a low growl though while she was fumbling to move herself from the situation.

"Just let me go to bed," she gave a challenging tone back to him as she looked over to cast him a glare. All she saw now was that slimy, near transparent blue tongue lapped out. He was licking along his teeth while glancing down at her as if wanting to accept that challenge.

"it's cute when ya try to fight," he breathed out which made her flinch in worry. What had she got herself into.

Before she could react he moved forward to grab at the back of her thighs just as she raised her hands up to press at his ribs. His fingers toyed with the bottom of her shorts, starting to hike them up to poke at the underside of her ass as it was exposed to the open air. She trembled as she found herself nearly on her toes from him gripping her thighs so harshly.

"I'll scream," she warned him, but he only gave another rough squeeze at her thighs which elicited a heavy breath from her. Her hands shook against his chest.

"if ya were to, ya would have already." His words left her speechless as he read her all too well. She had many chances to yell or even seek Papyrus for aid, but she had not. She was getting off to this tension almost as much as he was as the thoughts made her clench her jaw, looking away from him.

She was not giving up so easily as she then quickly looked down his chest as if looking for some sort of weakness. However right then that tongue of his lathered up the side of her neck without the cut, sending chills up her body. With his hands on the back of her thighs though she pulled away quickly which nearly had her fall backwards. Her own hands though were busy fumbling up to push his face away.

He noticed the awkward positioning as he hastily spun to the side to prop her up beside the sink. She did not have much time to complain as he was already standing firmly between her legs as she sat on the countertop. His hands left her thighs as they moved to set on either side of her, although her ass gave a light throb from being toyed with so roughly.

Wait, was he really expecting doing things right there? Her eyes darted down for just a moment, seeing the glow of blue against his black shorts before her face flushed more. One of his hands was already lifted to rake up her back, going under her top as he pulled it up along with it.

She fumbled to keep up, gripping to pull her shirt back down as he leaned forward again to press his tongue against the front of her throat. The feeling caused her to raise her chin up which inadvertently gave him more access to her neck, opening his mouth further to begin pressing his teeth against the skin. The feeling filled her with both fear and arousal as she moved her hands away from holding her shirt down to grab at his shoulders, tugging at the fabric of his jacket.

"S-stop," she whispered the words which showed her she was not wanting to alert Papyrus just in the bedroom on the other side of the wall. Sans was not listening though as he gave a grunt of impatience, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter just to grind that glowing bulge up between her legs.

With her hands moved away from holding down her shirt he could bring both hands up her back, tugging at the fabric. His movements were becoming more erratic though as he then switched to dive his hands down to pull at the front of her shorts which sent a small spark of panic through her. She was panting out as the blue saliva on her neck was getting cold air to it while he pulled back to tug at her shorts.

"Wait will you," she breathed out, almost unable to make out the words, but she only saw him starting to fiddle with the front of his shorts. Granted, she was likely so soaked it was seeping through them as she got the light throb in her nether.

"do ya ever stop whinin'," he huffed at her while she got an eye full of his member he pulled free. She could have sworn it looked bigger this time around as she began to pull back a bit on the counter. She did pass him a glare to his words, but this was going even quicker than before as he grabbed to pull her legs up to press against his chest. She fell backwards, her hands steading herself on the countertop surface.

Of course she wanted to yell out at this point while she saw he tugged her shorts halfway down her thighs in his sudden rush. However she could not deny her body trembling in need as she moved her legs aside just enough to see his throbbing member glow.

Sans paused to admire her soaked underwear, bringing a hand down to prod at the puffy folds through it. She let out a meek whimper to the feeling before he shoved aside the fabric to slick his hard fingertips up her wet slit. When he hit her clit she let out a noticeable shiver before he pinched it to sent a jolt through her.

Despite her obvious arousal she growled at him, kicking at his chest as her legs were raised against it. He snapped his eyes up to her glaring at him in defiance, his blue eye giving a pulse at her as he let out a breathy laugh.

"just for that, let's make it bigger," he grinned higher with his words as she could see his member throb slightly and grow a bit of girth and length to it. It made her immediately squish her thighs together as she tried to pull her legs up towards herself.

"No! You have got to be kidding--," she began to speak, getting ready finally to give it her all in a struggle. He noticed this as he flicked his fingers for a dull glow to appear around her face, snapping her mouth shut. Moving her hands up to grab at the magic she found nothing as she fell onto her back. As she was fiddling with his magic around her jaw he tugged her underwear to join her shorts halfway down her thighs.

"we'll make it fit," Sans hummed as he went ahead and yanked her shorts and underwear from her legs, chunking them over his shoulder. Her legs hastily snapped together to deny him access, narrowing her eyes up at him. He gripped her knees however, prying her legs back open with ease before he snaked his hands down to her hips to pull her back to the edge of the counter.

In doing so pressed the underside of his member up against her as she gave a tremble to the contact against her sensitive mound. Just to make things worse he noticed how sensitive she was now so he began to rub his cock against her in smooth motions. It was driving her crazy as she reached up to grab at his jacket, hissing through her teeth at him while still unable to open her mouth.

"ya want it that bad, eh," he teased at her, pressing the underside of his member even harder right up against her clit as she arched her back slightly to the feeling. His fingers were digging into her hips as she tried to kick her legs, but was only able to hook them a bit around him instead. He had a good control of her lower body standing between her legs and holding her hips.

"i'd like to hear ya, but ya might wake paps," he explained of why he silenced her, but she was busy still tugging at his jacket for some sort of leverage. All her movements were doing were grinding herself up against his member as she found herself rolling her hips just for that. She let out a heavy breath through her teeth just as she started to look up at him with almost pleading eyes now.

He was taken back by her sudden giving in, but she quickly replaced it with an embarrassed glare. Her hands gave another tug at his jacket, using it to pull herself up enough so that she could reach that smug face of his. She lashed out, giving a rough shove at his chin which pushed his face up a bit as her other hand grabbed at his collar bone.

Not giving much concern at her attempts of pushing him away, he pulled back just enough to begin pressing the head of his member up against her dripping entrance. It caused her to arch her back to the feeling, taking in a sharp breath as her hands trembled. She immediately stopped her shoving to glance down at what he was doing now, rubbing the head around the entrance a bit to get the outside more lubricated. The actions were slopping a film of blue residue onto her folds, his cock far more slimy than any human's.

While she was distracted by that he opened his mouth so that he could lick out at her hand that was previously shoving at her chin. She moved her attention back up to his face to feeling the wet tongue against her hand, yanking it away. At that same moment he pulled her closer to him, slowly impaling her on that thick member.

It burned harshly as she was sure he made it far too thick, the head still pressing up against her to stretch her out. She shivered to the feeling, wanting to reach down at it to try to stop him. Before she could give the thought another consideration there was a slick pop as the head pushed inside her that erupted a squeak out of her. The fact he could change the size of the thing was resonating in the back of her head as she felt it first hand.

A grunt escaped him in response, holding himself back from going harder as he knew if he did she would be in a lot more pain. He pulled back only a bit so he could push back forward, easing his cock deeper as her back arched in the sting from the stretching. Despite that the feeling was overwhelming as she wanted to moan out, but all she could do was give muffled panic whimpers and heavy breaths through her teeth. Both her hands now clung to his collar bone as she looked up at his face to his tongue still flopped out at her. He gave the tip a flick her way.

It did not take him long to begin pulling out and pushing right back in at a steady pace. He went deeper with every thrust as her legs were already becoming weak wrapped around his pelvis. Tears were threatening to sting the sides of her eyes as it was too much to take in, but she did not want him to stop at this point.

"told ya it'd fit," he cooed at her while picking up his pace. Every thrust he made caused her to let out a small squeak of pleasure since she could not moan out with her mouth still held shut. She could not hold on to his collar bone anymore, falling backwards onto the counter top. She squirmed on the surface as he continued to pound into her, although on looking down she could see he was not even all the way in yet.

He gave out a heated breath her direction, leaning over her just slightly as his fingertips began to dig into her hips at holding her still. His thrusts were growing rougher as it did not take long for him to get close to smashing into her cervix. Once he did her body jolted back up a bit in the pain, but he was already getting lost in his bucking. His member was filling her up completely passed ways she thought she could take.

Her hand trembled to grab at his jacket again, but he hit those oh so sweet spots inside her as she only squirmed back onto the countertop. Instead her hands began to trail up her own neck, gripping at it to alleviate some of the pleasures with a small squeeze. He looked down to her enjoying herself as he let out a satisfied growl, angling his thrusts so that she would continue to give those nice little shivers.

"ya look better filled with my dick rather than anger," he teased at her between his own heavy breaths. She managed to give him a narrow of her eyes as she hated his smug attitude despite the fact he was currently fucking her brains out. It quickly turned into a look of pleasure as she began to twist her body a bit to the feeling which he picked his pace up to. Her hands slid down to grab at his fingers holding her hips.

The residue of his member and her own juices were already dripping off the countertop as he could feel her walls clenching around his member. He rammed his member rougher into her while his cock gave steady throbs, getting closer as well.

"makin' sure you're claimed properly," he grunted out during his thrusts. Just as she was feeling her orgasm come on she felt his hands move up to wrap around her back and yank her up to him. She could barely tell what was going on as the magic released from her jaw just as he shoved his tongue up against her mouth. She was so lost in her oncoming bliss she took his tongue into her mouth gleefully, even giving the slimy appendage a hard suck.

His thrusts were uneven and sloppy as she clenched around him, arching her back as she felt the full force of her orgasm. Her hands sloppily grabbed at his jacket in the moment. Just as she was shivering with pleasure he gave several more jerky thrusts before burying himself as deep as he could inside her.

While she was already coming down from her orgasm she could feel him filling her up with his seed. It came out in waves as she panted out onto his tongue still swirling around in her mouth. The underside of his cock giving steady pulses against her walls.

The excess of his cum leaked out the sides of her sore womanhood while he gave a couple more slick thrusts while finishing up. His tongue slowly flopped from her mouth as she drooled out a mixture of both of their spit down her chin. She could do nothing more than breath heavily at him, looking up in disbelief of how good it felt.

"I'm not cleaning this," she whispered out in her heavy breaths before leaning forward to rest her forehead against his chest. He let out a low chuckle while she looked down at the mess, seeing his member still wedged inside her. She was so sensitive she gave a small tremble from just wiggling around some while it was still buried deep.

Hesitantly he pulled back, his member pulling out made her squirm more from the feeling before it plopped out messily. The brightly colored cum drizzled out of her as she gave a slight a look of concern. It crossed her mind to ask how monsters worked in the whole mating sense before she gave his face a glance while he was still coming down from it all.

"if you're wondering, nah, ya won't get knocked up. that process is a bit different for us monsters," he chuckled the words while passing her a wink. Of course he would be able to read what she thought. She hated it. Her face only flared up again in a deeper blush as she buried it quickly in the front of his shirt.

"Stupid fucking monster," she muttered against him.


	5. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters~

Much to her dismay this time was not just cast aside a feverish dream. Not only that but she was stuck with the mess made by the monster who was now grinning at her as he readjusted his shorts. She was barely able to stand on her trembling legs by the counter, giving a glance at the sticky blue liquid dripping down the side of it.

"I told you I'm not cleaning this up," she grumbled at him, but when she looked over at him his grin was not faltering. If anything it twisted higher as he took a step closer to her that caused her to flinch.

"i could go for round two," he taunted, reaching out at her which made her bring her arms up defensively. She was already throbbing sore from what just occurred, surprised she was able to move. He had to be bluffing though as she gave him a stern glare, but he still took another step forward.

"F-fine, I'll clean it up! Just go to bed already," she stuttered out the words and then looked over at the mess. She was blushing already at the thought of touching the bright blue cum even though it was still dripping down between her legs. In her deep thoughts of dismay she did not notice him still stepping closer until a puff of breath came her direction.

"you're comin' to bed with me," he demanded with a deeper tone to his words. It caused her to feel a heat float across her skin, settling in her cheeks before she gave out a growled breath of defiance. She tried to push it off as him just verbally toying with her as she moved by him to find paper towels and clean up the mess.

"You should be more concerned about leaving this kind of mess," she scolded his way which he only let out a chuckle to. He was watching her motions, although his eyes more trained on her bare ass as she managed to find the paper towels next to a neatly stacked pile of bones.

"eh, paps doesn't care 'bout cleanin' up any mess," Sans casually mentioned which only made her sigh in response. She was not too surprised that the taller brother took care of most things with how much of a slob Sans was.

Looking down at herself she grew an expression of disgust at the sticky substance that clung to her inner thighs and basically painted her woman hood. Paper towel was not going to feel the best on her skin, but she had no choice as she would worry about taking a shower once she was back at her place. The thoughts of that did cause her to freeze for a moment in worry. The men waiting in her apartment for her, could she even return to it at this point?

Pulling her out of those thoughts was Sans wrapping his hand around hers that was holding a piece of paper towel. It made her flinch as she looked over her shoulder to him standing behind her. Before she could give a protest he brought his other hand down in front of her. His hand teased at her waist before slipping down hastily to rake his fingertips up her leaking folds. It was so unexpected it caused her to squeak out in surprise.

He was only covering his digits in his own seed as well as her wetness, her face blushing over from the sudden touch. In the next moment she could see those same fingers hovering in front of her face. With one of her hands holding the roll of paper towels and the other being clutched by one of his hands she could not stop him from pressing the fingers up against her lips.

She did try to step backwards, but she only found him placed firmly behind her. Her lips pursed immediately as the bright blue substance was rubbed up against them. With her motions so worn down after already being fucked silly he was already trying to press the sticky fingers through her lips when she dropped the roll of paper towels. Her hand went up to grab at his wrist as he let out a light chuckle from behind her.

"c'mon, lady. have a taste of what's already fillin' ya," Sans continued to tease her with a much deeper tone to his voice. So much so she could feel his ribcage vibrate against her back as she began to fumble against him.

Stupidly she opened her mouth to give out a protest, but it only allowed him to dip two cum covered fingers into her mouth. Her first reaction was to gag at the taste, and it was well placed as it was a much stronger flavor than his tongue had been. Salty with an aftertaste of ketchup and the consistency of regular cum, however it was a bit stickier, possibly thicker.

He slathered it down her trembling tongue before pulling his fingers free which she closed her mouth shortly after. She let out an exaggerated cough while turning her head and then letting her tongue hang out as the cum dripped down it. She did not want to swallow the substance, moving to push away from him, but his arms hooked around her chest and waist.

"Realleh'? I dun wannah taste et," she grumbled out while her tongue was still poked out as far away from her mouth as she could. A bit of drool and the bright colored cum dripped from the tip, landing on Sans' sleeve from being wrapped around her.

"swallow and i'll let go," he hummed at her, holding her tighter just to emphasis her lack of control in the situation. She hated this as she gave off a small shiver to being held as she wiggled futilely, even bringing her hands to grab at his arms. Doing so caused her to notice she was still holding a piece of paper towel as she brought it up quickly to wipe her tongue off.

After doing so she gave an exaggerated noise of disgust after bringing her wiped off tongue back into her mouth. The taste still lingered there, but she was relieved to not have to swallow it. Giving another wiggle she noticed his arms were still tight around her before a huffy sigh hit the back of her head.

"I'm not playing your stupid games, now let go," she hissed at him, giving a much more violent struggle. All the moving only made a noticeable glob of the cum leak down her thigh which caused her to flinch on reflex of feeling it. All she could think of now was that she really should have cleaned herself up and got dressed faster as her bare lower half pressing against him was not the most comfortable.

"so rude to let what i gave you go to waste," he continued to tease her with his words, but much to her surprise he slowly released her. Once she could move out from his arms she took hasty steps forward, placing her hands on the counter for support.

"Oh, I'm the rude one," she retorted with a growl under her breath before reaching down to wipe away the liquids drizzling down her inner thighs. She just wanted to clean up and go to bed at this point.

Of course he was going to watch her with that snarky grin as she picked up the roll of paper towels and began to wipe off the side of the cabinet. It was not the best job as she gave off a blush to realizing she was cleaning up both her own juices and his cum from a kitchen countertop. She made sure to cast a glare over her shoulder at Sans for not helping her, although in doing so she saw what he was doing.

Reaching down he was picking up her shorts and underwear that were discarded nearby. It only just occurred to her that he managed to pull those off without also taking her boots off as they were still on when she looked down. She quickly finished her clean up job though, holding out the dirty paper towels to take over to a nearby trash can.

While she did so she noticed Sans making his way to the entranceway of the kitchen which almost gave her relief, but he was still carrying her clothes. She was struggling to wash her hands off before she saw him starting to walk back into the living room, making her groan at the fact it was going to be another battle to get them back.

Making sure to take another drink of the glass of water sitting in the sink she spit the mouthful out to get the taste of his cum from her tongue. It was not terrible as she actually preferred salty things, it was just the fact it was his that bothered her.

After that she was quick about following him as he was heading towards his bedroom door. She felt rather vulnerable walking around half naked as she even began to pull the front of her shirt down a bit to try to cover herself as she quickly made her way up to him.

"Give me my clothes, you dick," she grumbled at him, although whispered as they were next to Papyrus' room. She would rather not wake the taller brother at this point since the deed was already done and that she was not fully clothed.

Sans however only gave a light shrug, the articles of clothing still in one of his hands. It was not going to be that easy though as he glanced down at her with the white rings in his sockets flickering. It was as if he was mocking her with his stare before he held the pieces of fabric up above her head. To her dismay using his height to make it completely out of reach while his other hand began to open his bedroom door.

"here ya go, gotta reach 'em," he taunted her before giving them a wiggle above. She had not even attempted to grab at them as she gave him a hard glare instead, still holding the front of her shirt down. She could not believe he was being serious, but she was not going to indulge him as she simply waited. It surprised him, but he only shrugged again, slinging the clothing over his shoulder and turning to walk into his room.

"H-hey this isn't funny," she was quick to say while following him. She had to walk into his room to catch up, but with his back to her she quickly reached for her clothing off his shoulder. Seeing it as a victory she turned to head out of the room with haste, but just before she did so the door slammed shut with a flash of blue glow. It caused her to jump, letting out a squeak in surprise.

"you'll sleep in here, lady. ya know, for your own safety," he spoke so casually that she let out a loud sigh. She would have really preferred to just sleep on the couch. Despite the spot she was in she moved to slip on her panties and shorts while Sans began to remove his jacket. As he tossed it aside she noticed him giving off a yawn as he reached to pull the shirt underneath off.

It made her flinch as she realized he was getting undressed for bed which surprisingly gave her a bit of embarrassment. She had just had sex with the monster so she could not understand her sudden fluster. Ignoring it the best she could she reached for the door only to find it locked. It confused her as normally doors did not lock from the inside, fumbling to try to unlock it.

"Unlock your stupid door. I'm sleeping on the couch," she huffed while still tugging at the knob. He did not reply right away as he only let out a sleepy grunt after removing his shirt and hooking his fingers at his lightly stained shorts.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she gave a glance over to him seeing that he very much was a full skeleton. His bones were much thicker and broader to accompany his height though. Deep down she really wanted to touch them and wonder how it all worked, but now she saw him tugging down his shorts just before he hooked his grin higher to her staring. Her face flushed deep red as she quickly looked back at the door, giving another tug to make it look like she was still fumbling with it.

"what, never seen a few bones? ya had no problem with one inside ya," he mocked her with a rolling chuckle after his words. It sent prickles of annoyance through her as she turned around just to glare at him and possibly give a few choice words. Her breath hitched though as she saw him currently pulling on a pair of boxer shorts. She got a full view of his bare pelvis which she was surprised not to see the glowing member there. It actually made it less embarrassing to see as she brought a hand up to rub the side of her face from getting so flustered over seeing a skeleton getting dressed.

Now in just some boxer shorts he let out another yawn and began to walk towards her which she did not notice until he was right next to her. It made her gasp as she moved to press her back up against the door in worry of 'round two' happening. He only gave her a lazy stare, bringing a hand up to scratch at the side of his skull as he looked down at her.

"ya really gunna wear all that to bed," he questioned, poking a finger towards her attire. She had just gotten dressed so there was no chance she was going to undress right after. Letting out a puffy pout she swat away the pointing finger and crossed her arms.

"Yes, and I'm not sleeping in here. It stinks," she snapped at him and curling her nose a bit to emphasis what she said. To her dismay though he reached out to hook his arms around her which made her more flinch to the fact of touching his bare bones. Her hands reached up to push at his ribcage, the texture of it was about how she would have expected. It held an odd warmth to it though.

"ya gotta relax a bit," he cooed down at her while pulling her towards the rather dirty mattress on the other side of the room. She fumbled her feet around defiantly, but gave off a heavy sigh as she knew this was a one sided battle she was not winning. With a whimpering grumble she stood beside the mattress while he sat down on it. He moved his arms enough away so she could stay standing while he sat.

Looking down at the bed she saw a bit of crumpled sheets and a couple of lightly stained pillows. It was not the most comfortable looking she would admit, she always preferred having many pillows and blankets on her bed. It crossed her mind in wonder if skeletons even needed a blanket for warmth in sleeping.

Pulling her from her thoughts, literally, was him yanking her down so that she fell into his lap with a small huff. It bothered her greatly as he was not the softest thing to land on, but he already pulled her over with him as he laid down.

Not feeling like she had any say in the matter she went along with it as she already planned out slipping away after he had fallen asleep. That is if they even were going to sleep as the dirtier thoughts entered her mind for what was in store for her. His arms were wrapped around her loosely as she wiggled around to the light discomfort. Even with a human spooning could be uncomfortable while his chest pressed up against her back.

What bothered her more was his pelvic bone pressing up against her ass as he got comfortable. She wondered if this was his attempt at some sort of aftercare cuddling after how rough the sex had been before hand. Surprisingly she was already starting to feel sleepy after finally laying down coupled with the day's events.

-

"HUMAN! SANS! YOU BOTH HAVE SLEPT LONG ENOUGH." The loud voice of Papyrus blared her awake as she let out a sharp gasp. When had she fallen asleep? She could not remember as the arms around her had been relaxed, but on waking up Sans began to tighten them. He pulled her back towards him while letting out a grumbling yawn to being woken up.

While blinking awake her arms felt heavy as she grabbed at his around her. When she looked out at the room though she saw bright red boots which caused her to tense up instantly. Her body was slow to catch up with her but she gave flustered squirming, even reaching back to push and grab at Sans behind her as she saw Papyrus looking down at the two.

"five more minutes, paps," Sans grumbled before burying his face into the back of the woman's neck. He was not helping the situation as she was speechless to being caught sleeping in bed with him.

"WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY, SO GET UP, LAZYBONES," Papyrus retorted before turning to head out of the bedroom seemingly unfazed by the instance. She on the other hand was being wrecked with embarrassment as she stopped her squirming to curl up instantly, placing her hands on her face as it burned red.

"Why am I still in your bed," she whimpered, more asking herself as she could not remember even falling asleep. He let out a chuckle though, giving another squeeze of his arms around her which caused her to only let out another whimper of dismay.

"wouldn't bother ya so much if you gave into the fact you're now a monster fucker," he hummed his words as his face was still nestled against the back of her neck. She let out a kick of her legs in frustration, but before she began her cursing she felt a wet sensation against the back of her neck.

Sans had moved his arm from out from under her to push her hair away so he could slather his tongue up against her bare neck. It caused her to shiver as she was quick about turning around to face him. He still had an arm around her waist to prevent her from wiggling out of the bed, but she raised a hand to push his face away from her. It barely budged though as he grinned down at her angry frown.

"Why do you keep licking me so much? It's disgusting," she hissed his way, but in response he poked his tongue out from his teeth her direction just to mess with her further. Its slimy appearance dripping down the side of his jaw was not something she would ever get used to.

With a sleepy grunt he shook off her hand and hooked his own up under the side of her head to pull her closer. She immediately began to squirm while he pressed that tongue of his up against the side of her neck. He stopped on nearing where the knife had nicked her and there was a large bandage over it.

While she was busy giving out a breathy pant to her compromising position he used the hand holding the side of her face to pull the bandage off. It was not bleeding anymore, but still stung while he looked over it. She gave a quiet stare down at him while he was staring at the wound before he tossed aside the bandage and hooked his hand on the back of her neck.

Pulling her closer he pressed his tongue up against the cut which immediately made her gasp out to the light sting it gave. Her squirming was quelled by the cooling feeling his saliva left behind that made it feel a bit better. She was so lost in the moment she did not feel him pushing her onto her back, leaning down over her with his legs and arms planted beside her body.

Her eyes had closed in the relaxing feeling, but sprung open as she felt his fingers weaving through her hair, gripping at it some. Now she was looking up at that glowing blue eye of his before he pressed his tongue up against her panting mouth. In frustration with herself of giving into the moment she snapped her face away to deny him.

It did not stop him as instead he curled the tip of his tongue up under her earlobe which sent a chill through her. Her hands reached up to grab at his ribs which made a noticeable flinch through his own body. It gave her a moment of question if that effected him. She was stuck in this position anyhow as she curiously pressed her thumb up against one of his ribs.

In response he let out a breathy grunt, the hot air hitting her ear just before she began to feel the tips of his teeth teasing at the flesh. She stopped when she glanced down to see a blue glow beginning to form at his pelvis that she could see all too clearly from that angle. Her hands instantly left his ribs as she quickly tried to slide out from under him. One of his hands came up to grab at her neck which stopped her instantly as she gave out a huffy breath.

"what, no morning pick me up," he asked with a purr to his tone as he pressed his mouth against the side of her jaw. His tongue flicked a bit under her chin as she let off a small whimper, her cheeks flaring up again in blush. It was becoming a losing battle for her to keep denying that she enjoyed the things he did to her.

With her silence he moved down a bit to brush the tips of his teeth along her shoulder, dragging them down to shove the strap of her tank top to the side. It gave him more room to work with as he closed his mouth around the side of her neck, pressing down ever so slightly which made her pant out.

While he gave a teasing bite against her, not breaking the skin though, his knee raised to wedge between her legs. She was reluctant to part them, but he managed to do so, spreading her legs out with his so he could place himself between them. Just before that bulge through his boxers started to press up between her legs and his teeth pressing harder against her skin a noise startled them both.

"SANS! STOP FORNICATING WITH THE HUMAN AND EAT BREAKFAST. THERE WILL BE TIME FOR THAT LATER AS WE MUST INVESTIGATE IMPORTANT MATTERS," Papyrus could be heard yelling from the kitchen. It made the woman tense up as the horrible embarrassment hit her even harder. She wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and cry at this point as she could feel Sans let out a sigh on her neck.

He pulled back, leaving a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to her neck. There were light red marks left behind, although it never broke the skin as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. She let out a whimpering breath from her dismay of the situation before her eyes trailed down to him sitting on his knees still between her legs.

She could see the head of his glowing blue member poking out from the top of the boxer shorts, but as fast as she saw it the thing vanished away along with the blue color in his eye. They returned to the white rings as he passed a cheeky grin down at her.

"c'mon, lady. paps doesn't like being kept waitin'," with the words he gave her a grin as her hands were fast to move up to cover her flustered face. She hated how this monster was making her feel.

-

The morning spaghetti breakfast was far more awkward than she would have liked as she did all she could to wipe off all the saliva and excess of last night in the restroom. She did not want to take the time to shower fully as she looked down at the plate of pasta. It was better than nothing as Papyrus was gleefully watching as she poked at it with a fork.

Sans was relaxed back in his chair, fully clothed back into his regular outfit, not touching the food yet. It gave her an odd feeling as she saw Papyrus waiting for her to try some. She did not think much of it as she took a bite, the immediate flavor was like pure tomato. Now she understood as it was not the best thing, looking down to see it was literally squished tomatoes on top of undercooked noodles.

She was about to refuse it, but when she glanced up she only saw the excited expression of Papyrus waiting for a reaction. There was no way she could tell him it was awful, especially after the morning events as she gave a look off to the side before she swallowed.

"HOW IS IT, HUMAN? SURELY IT IS THE BEST PASTA YOU HAVE EVER TASTED," Papyrus boasted while making sure to strike a pose in his chair. She let out a heavy sigh in her mind, but cracked a faked smile.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said quickly, although she really did not want to eat more as she set her fork down. Luckily for her Papyrus was now focused on his own meal. When she had looked back over at Sans his own plate was empty and he let out a breath as if he was full. Of course he would do something like that as she scoffed slightly out of envy. He noticed as he gave a glance towards her before she felt the front of his fuzzy slipper nudge at her boot.

"finish your meal, lady. we got a long day," Sans casually mentioned and it caused her to glare his way for calling her out on not eating more. Papyrus looked up from his food with a curious gaze that she was quick to pick her fork back up to. Out of frustration she pulled her foot up to stomp on the front of Sans' slipper as she took another fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. She really disliked raw tomatoes, her face scrunching to getting through as much as she could.

Near the end of the awkwardly quiet meal Papyrus stood up to pick up the plates, although he stopped once he reached for the human's. She still had a groggy state about her and now her stomach would never forgive her as she gave a glance up at him. His expression was beyond happy as he passed a knowing wink down at her before turning to take the plates to the sink.

The action made her freeze, her cheeks flushed up in a blush as she assumed it was him knowing about things between her and Sans. Granted he outright mentioned it to call them to breakfast which was only making her even more embarrassed, slipping down to hide her face in her arms up on the table. She let out a groan while Sans moved to stand up and dig in his jacket pocket.

He was fumbling with something as she heard a small click and then the sound of a phone powering up. Glancing up at him she saw that he was holding her phone, and the thing was coming on as he looked down at it booting up.

"Hey! That's my phone," she whined his way, pushing her chair up to rush over to him. Papyrus was giving out a happy hum while beginning to clean the plates, ignoring the incoming bickering. Sans allowed the woman to grab for her phone, looking over the cracked screen as it came on.

Sans was still watching the screen, leaning over towards her as she waited for it to finish booting up. As soon as it did several missed notifications began to light up. That was unusual as she was sure that Sans was the only one who was sending her messages and she was not due for work until that evening.

There were two missed called from an unknown number as well as several text messages that she was afraid to click on. They were all by the same unknown number as her hand began to tremble over the screen. Sans let out an impatient huff as she looked up at him in worry, thinking she should probably explain.

"Last night before ya know, things happened, I got a nasty text from an unknown number. I'm sure this is the same one," she explained, but it only made Sans more antsy about the messages now as his fingers twitched wanting to take the phone. She quickly turned away so he could not do so as she wanted to read them first.

12:30am  
UNKNOWN  
*It was not appropriate what you did to my men. I do hope you come to your senses soon.

3:30am  
UNK\OWN  
*Appears your phone has been compromised. No matter, this message will still reach you once it is repaired. You have not returned to your place of living so it is to be assumed you are with the brothers. Do find some place alone after this message, another will only be sent after doing so if you wish to know more about your sister's murder.

Those were the only messages as she clutched her phone tighter. The way she had it angled was out of view from Sans as she hesitantly debated on showing it to him. Her jaw clenched as she very much wanted to know more information, so she moved to delete the second message only.

"whats it say," Sans asked impatiently as she moved to lean her phone screen down with only the first message there now. He reached up to grab at it to get a better look before letting out a heavy sigh in response. When he let go she closed out of the messages and slipped the phone into her back pocket.

"Just the jerks again. I'm going to use the restroom," she said rather abruptly which caused Sans to raise his eyebrow bone suspiciously. Before she started to walk away she could hear him beginning to follow which made her turn around quickly. "Alone! Can't a girl pee in peace?"

The words caused him to back off with a huff, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She turned around again to make her way into Sans' room and to the bathroom shortly inside. As soon as she shut the door a light vibration came from her phone, the timing of it began to creep her out as she slowly pulled her phone out. Not only that but it was now set to vibration as she thought she had sounds turned on last time she fiddled with it. Still, she read the text message that came.

11:48am  
UN)NOWN  
*Good girl. I must apologize for my forward actions in obtaining you for a conversation in person. Joey and Dave overstepped their bounds with my explanation of needing to speak with you.

Reading over the message did not make her feel any better as it only confused her further with debating if she should even be talking to this person. Surely it had to be the leader of this group as she began to back down from this, reaching for the bathroom door. Just before she did she began to hear a hissing static just before a vibration of another text. She took the noise as just ringing in her ears as she looked down at it.

11:49am  
UNKN0WN  
*Now, now, do not back down. It would be troublesome to involve the brothers. Back away from the door and continue to listen to me.

Now she was scared, a prickling hitting her skin as her attention went around to paranoia, looking around the bathroom. There was no way he would know she was near a door or what she was doing from just text messages. Another very clear static hiss erupted from her phone as well as a vibration. When she looked at it quickly the screen flashed over black for a moment before the next message popped up.

12:00pm  
UN_K0_N  
*Listen to me. Breath steadily. Do not be afraid. You should know by now that there are lies being told. You have two options to learn the truth. Ask to speak to the monster who saw her last or come to ask me. Either way, we will see each other soon enough.

Right as she finished reading the message they began to delete themselves, vanishing from her screen. It was such an unusual sight she almost immediately dropped her phone, the thing fumbling in her hands. Strangely enough she did begin to breath at a steadier pace to calm herself. Why was she not surprised her phone would be doing strange things now too with what she had seen so far.

A knocking at the bathroom door startled her even more as she gave a sharp intake of breath, clutching her phone tightly. She was fast about reaching to open it as she saw a concerned Sans looking down at her. He could immediately tell there was something wrong as his eyes darted to the phone.

"who's messaging you," Sans asked bluntly as he could tell by first glance what had been going on. She hesitated to speak though as the message really got thoughts rolling in her mind more. She bit down on her lower lip, looking down for the moment.

"Would it be possible to speak with my sister's... uhm, the monster she was with," her question came out so fast she did not think it through. Sans gave a look of concern though, his eyes glued on the phone in her hands, but he reached to grab at her arms in a comforting manner.

"shouldn't we be more worried about your safety, lady," Sans tried to put off her question, then directing his attention up to her eyes. She gave him an almost disappointed look before sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I suppose. Nobody messaged me, I'm just feeling stressed out about all this," she said the words with the disappointment in her tone. It added a realness to her lie as he took it in, his hands moving away from her slowly. He now reached back to scratch at his neck as there was a short silence between them.

"let's get back to pap before he worries," Sans was quick to say as he moved to the side to allow her to step out of the bathroom. She did so after a moment as the silence came again between them. It was obvious now that both of them were each keeping their own secrets.


	6. Flames of Love

"Sans," she spoke out before leaving his room on their way back to the kitchen. He was behind her as he stopped to lean forward curiously, looking at her back as it gave a light tremble. She wanted to press the matter of speaking with the monster her sister had relations with.

Maybe she should ask Papyrus instead since he was a bit more blunt and straight forward with her. Sans was obviously not wanting to touch the subject, but he also would never leave her side at this point. She could make up something to get him out of the apartment so she could speak to the taller brother alone.

"Do you think you could go ahead and check my apartment? See if it's safe," she suggested without turning around towards him. She was making the excuse just to get some time to speak with Papyrus. It was a valid excuse at least as there was no telling if more thugs were lingering around her apartment. Without hesitation Sans let out a chuckle to ease the tension.

"sure, lady." After he spoke she could tell he was already gone, but still looked over her shoulder to see he had used his magic to vanish from sight. That meant she did not have a lot of time as she made a dash back into the kitchen. Just before entering though she straightened herself and gave a huff.

"Papyrus, can I ask you something," she laid the question on with the nicest tone she could muster. Looking up she saw Papyrus was drying the dishes he had just washed, turning to look down at her with his beaming smile.

"YES, HUMAN? WHAT CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AID YOU WITH," he puffed his chest with confidence to his words. It was oddly relaxing how he held himself as it was a bit easier to talk to. She hesitated for a moment, but knew that time was off the essence.

"You know about my sister, right?" It took her a moment to push out the words, but this was important as she was not letting her emotions flood back. She had spent a long time controlling them when her sister passed. Now she would rarely get sad over it. At least on the outside as she waited for the response. Papyrus did give out a sigh, but he still had his friendly grin set on his face.

"I DO. IF YOU EVER NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE," he reassured her, although that was not her intention. It made her feel a bit of warmth regardless before she cleared her throat to put her mind back on the topic she needed.

"The monster she was with. Is there any way I can get in contact with him," she asked as quick as she could. She halfway expected to get the same resistance as she did with Sans, but he only began to dry off his hands. She noticed his gloves were off and next to the sink while he tended to the dishes before he looked to be in thought.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE HE HAS A PHONE, BUT HE OWNS THE BAR THAT IS NEAR YOUR PLACE OF WORK. SANS IS ALWAYS GOING THERE WHEN HE SKIPS OUT ON HIS WORK," Papyrus explained, crossing his arms to give a huff after the last words. Thinking over what he said for a moment she did remember there being a bar near her work place where all the monsters went. She wished she could remember the name of the monster as she felt as though she had heard it before. Now was just the issue of getting over there to speak with him.

Papyrus was slipping his gloves on, after doing so he gave the woman a proud stance to answering her question. She returned his happy state with a smile, nodding at him for giving the information. His eyes moved to something else that was behind her as she perked up, turning around to see Sans there already. He had just popped in a moment after the conversation as he looked over at the two.

"they messed up your apartment a bit, but otherwise it looks clear," he informed her as Papyrus held a curious look. Giving his chin a rub he narrowed his sockets down at the woman, but then pat at his armor.

"SANS, I BELIEVE YOU AND THE HUMAN SHOULD GO OUT TO THAT BAR YOU ALWAYS SLACK OFF AT. I WILL HANDLE PROPER CARE OF THE HUMAN'S PLACE OF LIVING," Papyrus puffed his chest in his comment. It caused the woman to give a panicked look as if she was caught red handed, before letting out a groan. Of course she could not depend on him keeping quiet about what she was asking for. Sans raised an eyebrow to the situation, he looked as though he wanted to refuse though.

"maybe it's better to stay here, paps," he retorted, but swiftly got Papyrus stomping his foot down. It startled both of them before he sent an almost scolding look towards his stout brother.

"TAKE HER TO SEE GRILLBY, SANS. IT IS NOT NICE TO KEEP SUCH A THING UNDER THE RUG," Papyrus was quick to say which only sparked a sinking feeling in the woman. What were they keeping from her that was causing such a need to keep silent? She looked over at Sans just as his eyes were dimming and he reached up to scratch at the back of his skull. She was going to say something, but Papyrus walked her way. "HUMAN, HAND ME YOUR KEYS TO YOUR HOME SO I MAY GO PROPERLY PATROL IT."

He held out his gloved hand her way as she was a bit hesitant on the matter. It was not really in her best interest to have a monster wandering around her apartment, but by this point it hardly mattered. With a reluctant sigh she dug in her short's pocket, lucky to find her small keychain still there. Papyrus nabbed it from her hands before she could deny it and passed her a broad smile.

He walked away to get ready to leave as she was left in the archway of the kitchen with Sans standing silently nearby in the living room. He let out a heavy sigh as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was obvious he was against this idea, but Papyrus had a lot of push that he was less than willing to refuse.

"Why don't you want me to meet him," she questioned bluntly, turning to look up at Sans. He was refusing to look at her now as he shifted a bit where he stood.

"let's just go," Sans put out, avoiding the question entirely as he made his way towards her. She blinked with worry, not knowing that he meant right now, but he already was grabbing at her hand. That sinking darkness went through her vision as she knew it was him using his magic again. It always gave her an odd rush and a light leg cramp like she had been still for hours.

When her vision returned she was looking at the front of a run down looking bar. There was a small sign beside the door that looked as though it previously had graffiti written on it. It read out the word 'Grillby's'. This was for sure the place as she looked down to Sans still holding her hand, it tightened as he stared up at the building. The way he was acting was odd to her as she was beginning to boil with more worry.

She glanced over at the front window of the place noticing that it was dark inside and the sign was turned to saying 'Closed'. It did not surprise her much as some bars would open a bit later, especially if they were understaffed. That was not stopping Sans as there was another flash of darkness in front of her vision.

After she could see again she was looking out at the empty bar inside which sent a wave of concern through her. Was this not technically breaking in? Sans tugged at her hand though towards a door behind the bar as she could only barely see around from the daylight in the front window. It bothered her far too much to be in there while the place was closed, but she silently let Sans lead her through the kitchen.

They soon reached a set of stairs that went up to another door at the top of it as she wondered if it was the access to the second story of the place. It surely looked like it must have been a living area as she began to feel a light heat in the small hallway. She wiggled her hand free from Sans' which made him flinch lightly, but he allowed it before he moved up to knock on the door.

"Sans, this really isn't how you visit a bar," she whispered his way, but he was not listening as she could hear footsteps on the other side. After a brief noise of unlocking, the door opened slowly as a bright orange light hit her face. She had to squint her eyes as the hallway was rather dark in comparison, looking up to who had opened the door.

Leaning an arm on the door frame was a tall monster, around the same height as Sans. That was not the most striking feature as the light was emitting from him, as well as the wave of heat that hit her face. Another kind of heat tinted her cheeks as she saw he was shirtless as well as being made completely of fire. She would assume magic fire as it sparked memories of phone calls with her sister and her mentioning just how 'hot' he was. She never though it would be literally.

Trying not to look at his broad chest and shirtless state, or low setting slack pants she glanced up to his face. Through the licks of fire it appeared expressionless with a smooth front and no actual facial features. He did have small indents that made out eyes which swirled in a light blue near the center of them. In his hand was a pair of rectangle shaped glasses as she guessed he normally wore them.

Sans was standing in front of her with his wide grin, although a big lower than usual as she poked herself out from behind him. The fire monster, she would assume was Grillby, set the glasses on his face. How they stayed on she would chalk up to magic as he turned his attention towards her.

Despite the lack of expressions she could see the look of question all over his face as he quickly directed his attention up to Sans who just gave off a sigh. The silence in the encounter was unnerving as she wondered if this really was a bad choice. She was expecting to have the door shut in their face at this point, but instead she saw him back out of the way to motion for them to come in. She wanted to say something, but between the nerves of the situation and the heat of the room she stayed silent.

"sorry, grillbz. she really insisted on meetin' ya," Sans explained himself as he walked into the apartment. The woman hesitated as Grillby was looking down at her still in the hallway while he was holding the door open. The way he looked at her said bluntly that he knew she was the sister of the human he had lost. Reluctantly she moved to walk into the room before he shut the door.

Grillby moved by them as she could not help but stare at him. She could see why her sister liked him as he reached over to grab a discarded shirt on a nearby couch. His apartment looked about average, although small considering it was on the second floor to a bar. It amazed her as he pulled on the button up shirt, the fabric not burning on the flames of his body. Sans let out a grunt to break her from her stares as she tried to clear her throat to push her thoughts away.

"I-I know this is a hard topic but...," she started to say, but she trailed off as she did not want to ask the question. Grillby silently turned towards her as Sans loomed nearby, uncomfortable about the whole situation. She gave a swallow before finishing her question, "What happened?"

Grillby reached up to rub his hand on the back of his neck. She wondered if he even could talk as she saw no mouth right away on his face. After a moment though she saw a flicker of the flames on his face as he let out a heavy sigh. He looked as though he was having trouble looking down at her while she curiously perked up to what he might say. He leaned back some, directing his face off to the side as he buttoned up his shirt.

"... ... She was killed." Grillby's voice was raspy and had a crackle to it, yet beyond that it was smooth to listen to. She flinched to what he said as she knew that much. The tension was growing thicker than the heat hitting her as she really did not want to outright ask him if he did it.

"How," she finally voiced out before she could hear the noise of a bottle nearby. Sans had found alcohol it seemed and was fiddling with it while she spoke with Grillby. The fire monster let out another heavy sigh as he finally narrowed his vision down at her. She could not help but bring her arms up to hug at her chest to the stare. She almost wish Sans would get involved at this point, but he was staying out of the conversation.

"... You won't like the truth," he mentioned, but now it looked as though he was distracted. He took a step towards her as one of his hands outstretched her way. The heat of him made her twitch as she stared over at his hand with confusion, stepping away quickly. It filled her with a slight fear that just touching him would burn her as Sans perked up a bit by the instance.

Despite the sour conversation Grillby portrayed a faint smile as the tips of his fingers gave a flex, still outstretched towards her. Even with the lack of facial features she could still see some outlines that let her see that he almost looked happy when looking at her. It gave her an odd wave of guilt for asking him such a thing especially with how desperate the expression was.

"... Sorry, you look so much like her," he mentioned, his attention moving away from her question. Grillby was not backing off though as he took another step forward, hovering his hand near her face as she held her arms closer to her chest to show her discomfort as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at him. Still, he made another statement in the form of a question, "... Can I?"

His request was not making much sense, she was unsure what he wanted. He flicked his fingers as it looked as though he just wanted to touch the side of her face. She would admit that she did look a lot like her sister despite being a few years younger than her. When she glanced over him she could see the look of desperation as she could tell he was bothered by his loss. Through sheer guilt she kept herself still and gave him a nod.

His face brightened up as a swirl of blue was noticeable within the orange flames before he pressed his fingertips to the side of her face. She flinched on reflex of being unsure if it would burn, but he only followed her movements to press his hand fully against her face. She figured she should be used to more forward monsters by now.

The feeling was unreal as it was incredibly soft, but also solid. It did not burn as instead it felt close to a heating pad turned on high. The moment was very unusual, although she had about loved ones using family members during grief. Her eyes darted away from his satisfied expression, trying to hide the blush forming at her cheeks. When she started to feel him pressing his thumb against her chin, rubbing it in a near intimate way was when she needed to move.

As she took a step backwards he gave a slight frown when his hand slipped away from her. The warmth lingered there as she took another step backwards only to feel her back hit Sans' chest. He had been standing there as his hands went up to her shoulders almost possessively. When he gave them a squeeze she felt the tension of the room, but she shook it off. Against her better judgement she took a step back towards Grillby. She still wanted answers.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know what really happened. I'm getting mixed signals and someone dangerous is getting involved," she pleaded up to him just as he was still putting his hand down. His smile returned though to her stepping towards him which gave her a strange feeling.

"... How about I make us some lunch first," Grillby mentioned while avoiding the question again. It was now beginning to concern her as he already started walking towards his small kitchen. She tried to shake her head to deny it, following behind. She could hear Sans letting out a sigh of disapproval, but stayed close by her.

"we ate a late breakfast," Sans chimed in which caused Grillby to stop from reaching for some bread on the countertop. The woman walked over to look up towards him while he began to lean against the cabinet. She froze as she saw a light smoke coming from the wood around his hand before he quickly moved it away. There was a black stain there now as he looked down at her worried expression.

"... She talked a lot of you," Grillby was rambling now as he turned towards her. It made her feel uncomfortable again as she could see his hand twitch as if he wanted to reach at her again. "... ... They took her on our way to surprise visit you." The more he talked the wider her eyes got with hearing the story. "... I pursued." Now he could not hold back to reach to her arm hanging to her side gently. "... Before I knew it, she was as bright as my own hand on her arm."

As he said those words his fingers wrapped around her arm and it began to heat up. It made her squeak immediately from the heat. Before she pulled away Sans' hand was already there to yank it from the flame covered hand. His other arm was quick to wrap around her protectively as Grillby made no motions beyond letting her arm slip away from his hand.

"control your magic, grillbz," Sans nearly yelled the words as his eyes darted down to the red mark left behind on the woman's arm. She gave a heavy exhale of breath while staring at it, but she was fast to look back up at Grillby. He looked completely wrecked with sadness as she knew it was possibly unwise to push the subject further.

"Your magic killed her," she asked anyway, her brash nature she knew was rude. It caused both monsters to tense up, but Grillby let out a breathy sigh. Sans pulled at her to motion that they should leave, but instead she shook him off to wait for the response. Her arm was throbbing, although luckily it would not be a noticeable burn, just a stinging redness.

"... No, it was not me," Grillby's voice crackled as he denied the claim. The heat around him began to grow again as he gave an almost angry expression at thinking of the topic. "... He made me," he started to say before turning around to press his hands into the countertop with his back to the two. "... Leave."

That was not a good enough answer for her. It only added to the confusion as she tried to step forward and ask more. Before she could she felt Sans grab at her shoulders and that familiar darkness clouded her vision.

As soon as her vision returned she was now looking out at the living room of the brother's apartment. It absolutely enraged her as she turned around to smack his hands off her shoulders. Now she was glaring up at him for his actions.

"Sans! What the hell! I was finally getting an answer that you refuse to tell me," she growled at him, but he only looked down at her with a neutral expression. His silence was only making it worse as she shoved at his chest out of frustration.

"he's unstable, let me see your arm," Sans demanded as he reached up to grab at her arm. She had forgotten about the burn in her rage wincing to him touching it. A faint red hand print was present, but there was nothing more beyond a stinging pain. Seeing that she yanked her arm away from Sans which made him pass her a look of annoyance to her stubborn nature.

"At least he was more honest than you have been," she huffed up at him, looking away as she was unsure of what to even say to this situation anymore. In a blink she felt his fingertips digging into the side of her face as she was now looking up at that burning blue eye. It made her tense up as she immediately reached up to tug at the sleeve of his jacket in retaliation while taking in a sharp breath.

"ya want me to tell ya that a monster's magic killed your sister," Sans stated hard which sunk her expression considerably. She got the gist of that was what happened, but it hit harder actually to hear it from him. Hesitantly he let go of her face which left light red indents on her cheek which she brought a hand up to rub at. His eyes returned to their regular white rings, although dimmer.

"If you said it was an accident then I would have--," she began to respond, but he was quick to interrupt.

"that's a lie," he snapped her way which caught her off guard. She was at a loss of words because partially, he was right. Thinking through it she would have outright attacked him if he had told her earlier. She could tell by how Grillby appeared that it was not intentional as she remembered seeing how in shambles his apartment was. He was possibly tearing himself up over it all.

"I want to go back to my apartment. I have work this evening," she changed the subject as she was pointed away from Sans. He let out a frustrated sigh before a light dinging was coming from his jacket pocket. He pulled his phone out as he looked over the screen, but his face scrunched into annoyance before he stuffed it back into his pocket quickly.

The woman was not paying attention though as she was waiting for him to use his magic to bring her back to her apartment, but that did not seem to be happening. Turning sharply she started to head towards the door to just walk there herself.

"stay here for today," Sans demanded, but the woman shook her head when she reached the door. She was tired and just wanted to get cleaned up before going to her job. It may of been the odd choice, but what else was she to do. Sans did not stop her though as he stayed where he was as she left.

His hand clutched into a fist just before another ding erupted from his jacket.

-

It did not take her long to get to her apartment as she just remembered she had given her key to Papyrus. He was sure to still be in there since he was not at the brother's apartment while she hesitantly reached for the doorknob.

Walking into the apartment she saw it was much cleaner than normal. She assumed it was the taller brother's doing as she looked around for him. The door was unlocked so that meant he was most certainly still in there as she shut the door to walk further in. It was beginning to make her nervous now as she wondered if she should call out. The thought of the group coming back entered her mind as she made her way over to her bedroom as it was the only other room besides her bathroom.

Looking into the room warily she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Papyrus was there currently hanging up some of her clothes. He heard her, turning quickly with the excited smile of his. Her face suddenly flushed red as she saw that he was holding a bundle of her clothes, some of which happened to be her underwear.

"AH, HUMAN! I HAVE ALMOST FINISHED CLEANING UP YOUR APARTMENT FOR YOU. I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF CHANGING OUT YOUR LAUNDRY AS WELL! NYEH HEH," Papyrus explained while he gave a puff of his chest. She rushed over to him to grab at the clothes away from him which he allowed her to with a confused expression.

"T-thank you, I guess. I'm just going to get a shower and head to work," she explained while holding her clothes close to her. Papyrus gave a scratch at the back of his skull noticing why she was so flustered suddenly. He was probably used to taking care of laundry so it did not bother him as much. He was distracted by the fact she wanted to still go to work though as she could already see him narrowing his sockets at her in disapproval.

"YOU SHOULD STAY WITH US FOR A FEW DAYS," Papyrus boldly stated, but she sighed as she moved over to drop the pile of clothes next to her bed. She did not want to argue about this as she tried to ignore the conflict entirely by heading over to the bathroom.

Papyrus started to follow her, but she was quick to close the door on him as he let out a startled 'nyeh' noise to it. He gave his foot a frustrated stomp, but turned around to just pick up the clothes again to continue his tidying up.

She was sure she would not get rid of him that easily, but knew he would at least let her take her shower in peace. The silence of being alone finally was relaxing as she let out a steady breath before beginning to pull her clothes off.

Her phone gave off a small vibrate as she was setting it down on the side of the sink which sent a worry through her. She did not want to read it as she ignored it while she got into her shower.

She took her time as the water ran cold before she got out. Reaching for a towel she saw her phone blinking. Now refreshed she took a deep breath before reaching for it after drying her hands off enough to pick it up.

2:31pm  
U_K0WN  
*Did you get your answer?

3:14pm  
UNKO_N  
*A monster killed your sister. How about help let others know the truth.

After reading it she felt sick to her stomach for the fact she almost wanted to consider it. She shook her head quickly though as she saw clearly on Grillby's face that it was an accident. It was the group's fault for causing it, not his. In fact it was this man messaging her even as she gave her phone a hard clutch in frustration. Just as she did so she could feel another vibration of a message coming through.

3:15pm  
UN_OWN  
*I suppose this means you will be difficult. I will speak with you soon then.

Just like before the messages vanished from her phone after she finished reading them. It creeped her out more than she wished as she set the phone on the side of the sink. Not to mention the light static noises it emitted while doing so were unsettling.

The way he said that he would see her soon sent chills up her arms as she was quick about wrapping a large towel around herself so she could get some clothes to get dressed. Leaving her phone in the bathroom for now she opened her door only to be greeted with Papyrus leaning down as if he had been trying to listen to what was going on.

It startled her as she gave off a small squeak, holding her towel tighter as her face blushed over. Papyrus was quick about standing up straight as he gave an embarrassed look of being caught attempting to eavesdrop.

"I AM SORRY, HUMAN. YOU WERE TAKING A WHILE SO I WAS MAKING SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT," Papyrus tried to explain which calmed her down as she gave a sigh of relief. She gave a wave of her hand to motion him to move so she could walk by. He did so as he gave a glance towards the phone left on her sink. While she was grabbing for some clothes he walked in there to pick the thing up, looking over its cracked screen.

"I'm going to get dressed, so you can go. Thanks for cleaning up, but I'll be heading to work soon so I'm sure I'll be fine," she quickly tried to mention before looking over to Papyrus walking out of her bathroom with her phone at hand. He seemed troubled while glancing over it.

"HUMAN, THERE IS MAGIC ALL OVER YOUR DEVICE. I DO NOT FEEL SAFE LEAVING THIS WITH YOU," Papyrus explained which caused her to tense up. She was not surprised as that would explain why it was acting funny. Wait, that made her pause in her thoughts, she was sure that monsters were the only ones to be using magic as she looked at the phone.

"Who's magic," she asked bluntly before Papyrus only gave a scratch at the back of his neck and a sigh. He looked more confused as she could already guess he probably did not know, but it worried her. Could it be a human using magic somehow? Her thoughts were boiling over.

"I CANNOT TELL. I COULD SEE IF MISS ALPHYS CAN LOOK IT OVER IF YOU WISH. SHE HAS BEEN BUSY WITH UNDYNE ABOUT HELPING THE HUMANS WITH MEDICAL PRACTICES, BUT--," Papyrus began to offer, but she quickly shook her head. She did not want to bother others with this issue, especially when they were handling much bigger things.

"I need a new phone anyway. I'll pick one up after work," she responded before giving her towel a squeeze. She let out an impatient sigh now as she gave her bare foot a tap on her floor due to wanting to get dressed.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH ME TO LEAVE. I CAN GIVE YOU A RIDE TO YOUR PLACE OF WORK," Papyrus said as he gave those concerned sockets of his and his smile dipping. It struck her guilt as she knew he genuinely wanted to help her. She knew that if she denied him that Sans would be sure to pop up to take his place. Feeling herself give in she let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, at least let me get dressed first," she said reluctantly which brightened up Papyrus' expression almost immediately. Holding the front of her towel as well as a bundle of clothes tightly she used her other hand to point towards the door. Papyrus was quick about nodding and heading out of the room.

She followed just to shut her door as soon as he exited so she could get dressed. Her thoughts flooded to what Sans might be doing at that moment. She had just left him after he asked her to stay and now she was being a hypocrite by letting his brother escort her to work later. It was all piling onto the stress she was going through while she pulled her towel off.


	7. Heated Lies*

The short ride to her work place felt pointless being so close. Not to mention uncomfortable as Papyrus had the top down and all she could worry about was nearby cars or passersby staring their way. She sat in the passenger seat of his car, a small fidget hitting her while she tugged at the seatbelt. By this point her entire area she lived and worked at knew that she had been hanging around the monsters.

She gave an annoyed huff before reaching down to pull at the tight pencil skirt she was currently wearing. Papyrus had not only put her dirty clothes in the wash, but most of her clean ones as well. This left her with little option as she was wearing a soft sleeve-less turtle neck that matched well with the skirt. It was a bit different from her usual jean shorts or leggings, this style being more one her sister wore that she used to share.

Papyrus was blissfully humming while he drove which was surprisingly well. She would have expected him to be a lot sloppier with his occasional squinting and hyper attitude. He even kept his fully attention on the road, although passing her a gleeful 'nyeh' when they had to stop at a light.

It did not take them long to reach the destination as she was quick about reaching for the door to hop out. A gloved hand patting at her shoulder alerted her to which she looked over at a concerned Papyrus. She knew he was against her going on to work more so at the fact she would be vulnerable there.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU DO NOT WISH TO AVOID WORK TODAY, HUMAN?" The question gave by Papyrus was full of genuine concern as she could not even look over at him. She did not want to get guilted into staying as something other than work was on her mind. With a shrug of her shoulder she felt his hand slip off as she pushed her way out of the car.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll see one of you after work is over," she stated bluntly as she was certain that Sans would not stay away for too long. Part of her even found comfort in it as the recent threat of being kidnapped was weighing on her still. With her limited income though she could not really afford to lose her job.

After shutting the car door she could feel Papyrus still staring her way. For a brief moment her mind went to reconsidering the offer, but much to her surprise he began to drive off before she could let it dwell.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of the bar she worked she waited a moment. This hesitation was not for any emotional reason as she gave a paranoid look down the road to wait for the red car to vanish from sight. She wondered if he had been heading to a job of his own or just going around the block back to their apartment.

Regardless of that she put her back to the bar now, looking across the street as she was well aware of the fact she did not have work just yet. She was to come in early, but she was a good couple of hours away from that.

With a haste to her step she crossed the street and began walking down the sidewalk on the other side as her eyes were planted on the buildings as she went. She was looking for something, or some place in this case.

It did not take her long to reach the spot as she had remembered where she had seen it the last time she was there. It happened to be not long ago as she looked over at the dinky sign that read 'Grillby's'.

Without the presence of Sans, maybe she could have a better conversation with the flame monster. She stared over to the window where an open sign was now up, possibly just recently too. There was a sense of luck flowing through her now as she gave her chest a confident puff to the nerves of anticipation. Her arm still stung very lightly, but the redness was gone now as she looked down at it.

Shaking her head from the thoughts she pushed through the door to be greeted with the warm atmosphere of the place. Not in the inviting kind, more of the literal kind as it was obvious that Grillby was behind the bar currently.

She gave a hard swallow as she saw him with his head low. He was most certainly still effected by earlier events which sent a wave of guilt through her, but she was there to try to get a bit more information. She needed to know who exactly she was dealing with that had caused all this.

Grillby seemed to have noticed her entering, although not recognizing her until he brought his head up. She would have expected to be greeted by anger or even annoyance, but instead she saw him almost brighten up. It gave her an odd feeling as though she was almost teasing him by coming back.

Trying to brush that thought aside she made her way up to the bar while giving small glances around the place. It was far too early for there to be any other customers as the growing feeling of discomfort hit her to the fact she would be in there completely alone with him. Still, she felt comfortable enough that he would not burst into flames by how friendly he looked her way.

His hands were pressed against the bar as he leaned over it looking as though he would be ready to jump the thing if need be out of surprise. He was in a bit better set of clothes now. A sharp suit with a dark apron draped over the front. He still wore the slick pants underneath and the button up shirt under the suit's jacket. The sleeves were currently rolled up as she gave a curious stare at the flame riddled arms. She moved over to a barstool, sitting on it warily as she tried to match his expression with a smile of her own.

"I uhm... I'm so--," she began to apologize for earlier, but he raised a fiery hand to stop her.

"... It's fine. I'm glad you came back," he said with a bit lower tone than earlier. She could hear a flicker in it that reminded her of a campfire. It did strike her as being odd he was glad she came back as she settled down in her seat a bit more comfortably.

"I just wanted to ask you a little more about who lead the group," she questioned rather bluntly which hit her with guilt when she saw him flinch to hearing it. His smile faltered some just before he spun around to begin fiddling with a bottle from the shelf.

He was silent to her question while he grabbed for a shot glass and turned back to her. She thought to ask the question again, but he was putting the glass down in front of her. He was already beginning to pour a caramel colored liquid. Gazing over the bottle it looked like a hard whiskey which she did not want to be touching at that hour.

"... Here, it's on the house," he was quick to say as she was sure he was entirely ignoring her question now. It gave her a warning in her head, but she also wondered if she indulged his request a bit then maybe he would open up. She could handle at least a bit of alcohol, so one shot would not ruin her work day.

With a heavy sigh she reached to take the glass, downing the shot quickly as it burned her throat more than she expected. Letting out a light cough she set the glass down on the counter. A sudden heat startled her as it was Grillby reaching for the glass again, but his hand had began to wrap around hers still holding it.

When she pulled back in surprise she looked up to him displaying an easy going grin which bothered her more than it should. She had to do everything to hide any hint of blush as it felt completely wrong to even being friendly with him. He took the moment to snatch up the glass to begin pouring more in it as she had to say something now as she shook her head at him.

"No more, please. I just want to know at least who leads them," she tried to explain to him, but his expression only dipped some. Looking off to the side he brought the filled glass up to his mouth instead. He poured the liquid into his flickering mouth as she tensed up to the fact of alcohol coming in contact with flames, but all that happened was a light sizzle as a bit of blue sparked up across the top of the liquid before he finished.

"... Drink with me, then I'll talk," Grillby stated with a flicker in his tone while he was still looked away from her. She could not read his expression, but she could tell he was disappointed by her resistance to just relaxing.

Her intense need to know what was going on was overshadowing her better judgment as she let out another sigh. Reaching up to rub her face blocked her from seeing him refill the glass again. When she removed her hands she saw him pointing it back her way, although now she felt a bit shy about sharing a glass with the monster.

"Can I have my own glass at least. Also a lighter drink, I have to go to work soon," she muttered the words, yet still loud enough to be heard. Oddly enough she heard a low laughter crackle from him as she had to glance up towards him again with an eyebrow raised.

"... Heard you work across the street. Why not work here instead, I could use it," he spoke with a more fluid charm to his tone. She wondered if maybe he was just getting a buzz as he already looked as though he may of had a drink before she got there. He was not getting a second glass as he set the filled one down on the counter and slid it her way. She looked down at it, but she was keen on not drinking anymore of the stuff.

"I'm fine, it pays well eno--," she started to say, but in a flash she felt his heated fingers grabbing at her chin that had been previously lingering at the shot glass. He yanked her forward over the bar, her chest hitting the shot glass and knocking it over as she fumbled against the wood.

Letting out a squeak of surprise she was muffled by his mouth crashing against hers. She should have known this would happen by how he had been staring her way. Still, she could not help but feel fascinated by how his mouth felt against hers. She could not say he really had lips as there was just a soft heat pressing against her mouth. It had an overwhelming soothing sensation, in light pulses it even stung.

While squirming around she twist to pull away, but the hand that had yanked her chin was now accompanied with his other which both hooked on the sides of her jaw to keep her awkwardly tugged over the bar. Her feet had left the ground as well while the corner of it dug into her waist. Her hands clenched on the surface which became wet with the alcohol that was spilled on top of it.

Pulling away for only a moment he let out a hot breath that spread across her face while she was blushed over in disbelief. Not only that but his hands against her had such a strange feeling she almost could not believe they were real. His mouth was still parted open as she could see a swirl of blue flames inside. He was staring down at her in hunger while he hooked into a dazed smile as if he had reclaimed something he had lost.

Before she could let loose a string of complaints his mouth pressed against hers again. Now her hands went up to grab at the front of his jacket, trying to push him away. The liquid staining her palms stained his clothes which he paid no mind to. He was too deep in it now as she felt something wet beginning to press up against her pursed lips. It demanded entrance as his hands started to dig into the sides of her face as well as starting to heat up.

The increase in temperature frightened her as she mistakenly opened her mouth to give out a gasp which allowed, what she could only assume was his tongue, to shove its way in. The taste instantly made her think of burning wood, but there was also the lingering hint of the alcohol they had both just drank. It held a similar make of Sans' tongue, but less slimy. It was also more firm as he slathered it against every inch of her mouth he could.

It did not help that the appendage felt even hotter than his hands did, finding herself nearly panting on it from the heat. Her hands still pulled at his jacket to get him to let up, her legs giving a kick to make a loud thud against the front of the bar.

As if in response to her kicking around she felt one of his hands unhook from the side of her face. The action made her start to fall forward as their mouths were quickly disconnected. She let out gasp in surprise as she sent her hand down to catch herself on the counter. In a swift motion he tucked his arm up under hers and wrapped it around her waist as he began to hoist her over the bar top. Soon his other arm did the same effectively to drag her over the bar to his side as he took several steps back.

Just before she was able to touch her feet on the other side she felt him spin her around and shove her up against the rack of bottles behind the bar. A couple of bottles unsafely fell to the impact, crashing onto the floor beside them. It made her tense up to the glass shattering sound to which she let out gasping whimper. Being slammed against the rack had knocked most of the wind out of her which left her unable to say much yet.

This was all happening too fast as she could feel him sliding his hand down one of her thighs and pulling it up the side of his waist as he had her pinned there. Her other leg dangled down some to his side as she was quick to notice the provocative position she was in. He was standing between her legs with her situated up against the shelves facing him.

"S-stop," she finally managed stuttered out, still catching her breath from the rough actions. He was not even listening to her as he was panting with need at this point, his eyes directed downward. When she looked down as well she could see him pushing aside his apron and undoing the front of his pants with fervor. She could not believe this was really happening as he dug into his opened fly to pull out his member.

The thing was just as brilliantly flamed as the rest of him, although had a smoother texture to it. Its length was easily intimidating and the girth being perfectly fit to it. It sent a shiver of worry through her when she saw flames licking along the base of the shaft. Her eyes darted up to his face as his tongue was hanging out now that she only just now was able to observe. It had a swirl of blue through its middle, but was still as bright orange, but much smoother. His member held the same make as her skin prickled up to realizing what was going to happen.

Now she let out a winded whimper, but he was vigorous with his reaction. His hand that had been pulling his cock out gripped at her face, covering her mouth. It muffled her as her own hands reached up to pull at it which threw her off balance. Now only his hand on her thigh and her other leg on her tippy toe were holding her up against the shelf.

She had to catch herself from falling over with one hand, grabbing at the rack behind her. The other still grasping at his wrist of the hand over her mouth. A light sizzle could be heard as she assumed it was the drool staining the side of her mouth hitting his heated hand.

"... Shhh, please," he huffed out the words with a tinge of desperation to it. The way he looked up at her was full of pleading before her muffled noises soon stopped with her glaring up at him. Of course part of her wanted to give in, but the other wanted to get the hell out of there.

He moved his hand away, but she did not silence as she tried to let out a near scream of distress. She was muffled again, but this time by his mouth as he pressed himself up against her and shook her hand off his wrist. His tongue already snaked its way into her mouth, pressing incessantly against her squirming one.

While she was wrestling with his mouth against hers his free hand shoved up her skirt to reveal her already moistened panties underneath. His cock gave a light throb as it was fully hard and curved up a bit while he dove his hand down between her legs. He was wasting no time as her hands were shoving at his shoulders now in a sloppy manner. She was already cursing at herself for wearing a skirt as he pulled her underwear to the side enough for her mound to feel the heat of the air around her. Her body was betraying her as well as the back of her mind as her face was turning into a lustful stare.

With that same hand he grabbed his enticing member to dip down and press up against her entrance without any kind of preparation. He had to hold her underwear off to the side with one of his fingers as he did so. It made her entire body tense up in worry as she felt the head of his cock pressing at her hole.

It was all going at an impatient pace she could not keep up. She felt him press the head inside her with moderate resistance. Thankfully she was somewhat wet by just the way he had been insatiably gazing her way since she got in there. Part of her wondered if deep down she knew this sort of thing was going to happen and almost wanted it.

His mouth pulled away from hers just as he hoisted up both of her legs up the sides of his waist and rammed his body up against her. He forced his member into her as she even felt another bottle slip off the shelf behind her to smash onto the floor. He was paying the mess no mind as he seemed intent on getting himself buried fully inside her. She let out a gurgled breath to feeling it, her back even arching which was only helping him.

Just as he hilted himself he nestled his face into the side of her neck, letting out a gratifying breath before taking in one just as pleased. Her hands were still on his shoulders in a pathetic attempt of pushing at him as she felt them shiver. She could not tell what was going through him in that moment, but she was far too occupied with the burning sensation of being stretched as well as not well prepared. At least his member had held a slickness to it that helped with the lack of preparation.

"... I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered into the side of her neck before he started at an impulsive pace of thrusting. It gave her no time of getting used to it as breathy whimpers escaped her to him slamming away. She felt entirely helpless in the situation as being in the empty bar left her noises falling on deaf ears.

Part of her even found it ironic that now she found herself being fucked by another monster after loathing them so. This one seemed to be entirely separate reasons as she could hear him muttering her sister's name into her shoulder while his pace accelerated. She could not believe she was feeling sorry for the monster despite what he was currently doing to her.

Thrashing her from her thoughts was an unrelenting thrust that jolted a squeaky moan out of her to which he perked up to. He gave her a gaze of crazed desire as he began to grip at her thighs harder and re-angle himself. She was quick to figure out what he was doing as he hit those sweet spots inside her that made her choke in delirium. She began to squirm around again as she turned her face away out of her own shame. He took no mind to it as he leaned his face back down into the side of her neck, taking deep breaths against her skin while he thrust at a deeper pace.

Just as she thought she might be getting close she felt a rush of being spun around again. She had started to fall backwards, which she did, but her back crashed onto the surface of the bar countertop. She was now looking up at Grillby, his cock still imbedded in her as he was letting out scorched breaths down on her. She noticed that he was smoldering now as it was beginning to get uncomfortable. It left her worried as she was concerned about him burning her alive now as she tussled around.

He was now only giving slow thrusts as he leaned forward over her to run his hands up her waist. Every touch he made left flushed sensations under her clothes. She let out small shivers from the increase in heat, beads of sweat already forming on her skin as she inhaled sharply. Her eyes shut as she tried to calm herself down, taking in breaths when she could which was easier with his gentler pace. She wondered why he was relishing it now. When she opened her eyes she saw him reaching at her chest with flickering fingers.

She expected him to just be going for her breasts, but instead she felt an odd sensation pour through her. It was as if something being probed at before she saw an object emerging from her chest that left her speechless. It was a heart, not only that but more of an unrealistic cartoon heart shape as she looked over its color. It had a dark blue hue to it and the surface of it was somewhat like rubber, but also a bit of a dampness to it.

She was so fascinated by the sight, she had no idea what it was. The vague idea hit her that she had heard in passing that humans had souls that monsters could bring out, but she could not understand why it was now above her chest. Before she could think another thought Grillby wrapped those flame digits around it. The sensation was stimulating as she felt as though he had grabbed her entire body. A silent yell came from her in only a stuttering struggle for breath.

"... I never got to touch hers much. Yours is a different color, but you two are so similar," Grillby was near rambling the words as he rasped out to staring down at the soul. He was fondling it closer to himself as the woman was still stuck in a state of shock. It was a tightness around her as she then felt that he was still thrusting his member steadily which only added to the feeling.

It was an overflowing feeling as she found herself moaning before her tongue lolled out in arousal. Her hands clenched at the bar top under her as she saw him bringing the soul up to his mouth. He gave a light grin down at her before lapping out his sizzling tongue along the surface of the soul which sent a sparkling buzz through her.

In the same motion he started to pick up the voracity of his pounding. His other hand was still gripping at her waist to steady her since the other had hold of her soul. She was being overwhelmed with the sensation as her arms were quick to move up to lay her arm across her face, feeling the sweat on her forehead against her skin.

Grillby was lost in himself as he opened his mouth to place part of the soul inside it, wrapping the flame covered orifice around it. It was sending tight warmth all around her as she wriggled around in thirst for relief before his tongue again, lathered against her soul. It was giving off a slight sizzle sound which she could hardly be concerned with currently.

Right as she thought she was entering bliss she heard the noise of the bar's front door shutting. Now she was prickling in a new kind of sensation as she could feel eyes on her, but Grillby kept his own glued on her despite also noticing.

"... Come back later," Grillby huffed the words as he was keeping up his thrusts into the woman below him. It sent a wave of distress through her, but he only began to bite down on the soul to push out a whimpering moan from her. She could barely make out the noise of shuffling footsteps before an all too familiar deep sigh was heard.

"how's that hatin' monsters goin, lady." That was Sans' voice as she felt an overwhelming guilt and hypocrisy rush through her. The thrusts had near stopped as Sans was standing not far away now.

Hesitantly Grillby released her soul as it found its way pushing back into her chest. It left an odd sensation through her as she leaned her head back to look at Sans for only a moment. She was fast about looking away as she had no way to respond. Much to her surprise Grillby gave another shallow thrust inside her that made her gasp.

"... Give me a few more minutes. Consider it part of paying your tab," Grillby remarked which made the woman tense up a bit. She could not believe he would be wanting to continue after being caught. Moving up to her elbows she gave a narrow of her eyes up to him despite him still being deep inside her.

"No! I already didn't want this," she managed to choke out between her heavy breaths. Her body was shivering as she gave an uncomfortable squirm. Grillby's hands were both now on her waist to keep her planted where she was. She could hear Sans walk a bit closer until she turned to look over her shoulder to see him next to the bar.

"nah, grillbz. i like this one," Sans spoke out as his normally friendly tone shifted deeper, almost challenging. Grillby stopped entirely as his hands twitched against her while the two monsters gave a bit of a silent stare at each other. After a moment she saw Grillby give out a heavy sigh and pull himself out of her. It caused a quiver through her to feeling the warmth leave from inside her as he also released her waist.

He turned to readjust himself, his flames giving an irritated flicker. With a sigh of relief and somewhat sadness of it stopping she flopped back down on top of the bar. Her hands came up to rub at her face as she pressed her thighs together in shame.

While she was trying to calm down she felt hard hands hook under her arms and begin to pull her from the bar top. She gave a squirm in resistance, but allowed it for the most part as she only reached to tug her skirt down. Sans helped her off the bar, holding her up to set her down gently on her feet as they gave a small wobble. She could hear a flickering grumble from Grillby as he was quick about pushing his way through the kitchen doors and out of sight.

She bit down on her lower lip as she could not form the words while she waited for Sans to move his arms from around her. He was not budging though as she looked up at him with a light glare. When she saw his face though his sockets were void of his usual white rings as his arms tightened around her. She tried to put it off as just a lingering effect of his stare off with Grillby.

"Let go. I'm going to head to work," she complained at him while giving a squirm in his arms. She now felt almost irritated that she had not even gotten off in the endeavor. He did not release her though as without warning a darkness overcame her vision.

When she could see again she was looking at the inside of Sans' room which at first filled her with anger at him ignoring her request. It was hastily replaced with panic as he let go of her to only shove her forward harshly. Still having a bit of wobble to her legs caused her to stumble over, landing on her hands and knees on the floor.

"What the he--," she was beginning to complain, but she was suddenly looking at his dirty slippers in front of her. She snapped up to him with a glare, but the next feeling caught her off guard. She found herself slammed face first into the floor at his feet. Her lower body could still move as she scrambled to get back up, but her shoulders felt like they were being yanked into the floor. The pressure on her was leaving her breathless as her face was crammed against the carpet.

"look, i don't blame ya for goin' back. i shoulda told ya not to or been more firm about ya stayin' here," Sans began to say as she could feel the pressure only increasing slightly with his words. It was becoming near painful now as he squat down towards her while she tried to move around. However with only her shoulders pressed down all she could really do was readjust her legs on her knees while her hands gripped at the carpet.

"S-sans," she whimpered against the floor, breathing heavier from the tightness holding her down. His left eye was flamed up in its blue glow as it gave a pulse of yellow at her saying his name. His high grin was faltering only some at the tips. He reached down to skim his fingers through her hair almost as if he was petting her while she trembled to trying to move.

"more upset ya lied to my bro to be honest. that and 'nother monster touched your soul before me," Sans continued saying as she could hear him let out a huff her direction. In one motion the pressure on her shoulders released and he gripped a handful of her hair to yank her up to looking at him.

It gave her a winded gulp while the blue of his eye reflected on her face brighter than it had ever been. His hand holding her hair was painful as she tried to reach up to it, but as soon as she did he gave her a light shake from side to side.

"It hurts," she growled out in defiance, gritting her teeth as she gave a narrow of her eyes his way. Her reaction made his grin hitch high gain as he left off a deep resounding chuckle.

"i'm done holdin' back, lady," Sans let the words roll from him in such a way that sent chills through her. It reminded her more of the first time they had met as his hand was just as firm against her as it was around her hand at the vendor. It sent a spark of familiar arousal through her she really tried to ignore.


	8. Accept It*

Unsure between anticipation or fear, the woman still quivered before a sharp tug at her hair expelled a gasp from her already wet lips. The way Sans' eye flared up at her vulnerable position made full well that he was intent on making her squirm after earlier's events. His hot breath grazed her face as his jaw opened just enough to give her display of those intimidatingly sharp teeth.

"ya know, normally i wouldn't of minded a bit of a split roast with old grillbz, but i honestly don't think ya deserve it," he breathed out in just a way to make sure she heard every single word. After saying the last phrase he made sure to clench his coarse fingers rougher against her scalp. It was beginning to burn as she was sure a few strands of her hair was already pulled out.

"It wasn't my fault," she growled to him, still holding onto her stubborn attitude enough to glare up at him. He lunged forward just enough to give a snap of his jaws just inches from her face which erupted a squeak of surprise from her. It prickled her skin from being so easily scared by him, but she could not blame herself from his monstrous appearance. Still, his action shut her up for the moment as her glare was shifted into a look of dismay.

"i didn't give ya permission to talk. ya been spoutin' lies since we met. how 'bout we start with washin' that mouth out," he hummed the words so casually she could have sworn he was talking of something else entirely. She knew exactly what he meant though as his hand released her hair, even giving her head a minor shove.

She was surprised in herself at the fact she merely kept knelt down on her knees, only reaching up to rub at the sore spot on her head. Sans was standing back up straight as he shook his hand free of any strands of her hair. Despite his more dominate display he was pushing, she still was starting to think on more serious matters as she snapped her vision up to him.

Just before she was about to start cursing at him she saw him already fiddling with the front of his shorts, an obvious blue glow staining through them. His hand gripped at the bulge through the fabric just to give a hint of what was on his mind. Still sitting on her knees quite close to him made her begin to scoot away.

As fast as she was pushing herself away she felt that magic of his wrap back around her, yanking her back towards him. The action gave a light burn on her knees against the carpet as she had to reach up with her hands, flopping against his legs as she was now inches away from the glowing bulge.

Of course she tried to push away again, but he was intent on keeping her where she was as her muscles strained to move. Having her face nearly pressed up against his crotch was flaring her both in embarrassment and arousal as her face flushed over to both. She more wanted to yell at him though for prioritizing his sexual needs over her job.

"Sans, st--," she began to say, but was silenced by his hand reaching down to grab her hair once again. Now he used it to tug her face up so she was in direct line up with his hips. His other hand tugged down on the waistband of his black shorts to tuck under his member now in full view. At least it looked more normal sized, or at least what she would consider normal as it was still very girthy, not to mention slimy.

With how close he was holding her head to it caused the head to flop up against her cheek that she tried to recoil away from, but the fingers digging into the back of her head prevented that. Her body refused to do much with the tight pressure constricting it which pushed out a breath of irritation from her.

His cock gave a throb which pulled it away lightly from her cheek, but with the sticky consistency of its surface it left a connecting string of blue between them. He let out a low resounding chuckle to the sight just before she cast a glare up to him.

"you can be a good girl and do as you're told, or this can be rough," he poured out with a dominating deep tone that she felt herself shiver to it. As much of a dirty monster he was she could swear his voice alone would be the end of her, closing her eyes to her perverse thoughts.

Noticing her conflict he gave another push at her head, pressing the side of her face right up against the underside of his shaft just to emphasis what he wanted her to do. It did not sit well with her as she gave a look of disgust from the blue residue rubbing off onto her cheek.

"I'm not putting it in my mouth. There's no telling what it would do to me. I could get sick for all I know," she hissed at him just before she could feel the dick throb some. Her head was starting to hurt again from her hair being held so hard as she desperately wanted to readjust herself to get some relief.

He was not letting up though as the hand that pushed down his shorts was still at the base of his cock. He gave the area a light squeeze before he pulled her face away. His fingers did loosen some from her hair, but not all the way as she was still stuck inches away from his crotch.

"didn't i tell ya not to talk?" Just as he finished that sentence he used his hand at the base of his dick to swat it lightly against her face. It was a rather light, but humiliating gesture as she could hear the wet plop on her skin. He let out another laugh under his breath afterwards which only made her tremble more with rage.

He seemed to have noticed, seeing her beginning to break at the seams. His eye flickered with intent though as he could see full well this was not going to go easy. The hand in her hair released, but before she could yank her face away from his member he hooked a thumb into her slightly opened mouth.

It took her off guard as she had no time to close her jaw, tasting the coarse digit against the inside of her cheek moments before he used the rest of his hand on the outside to pull her up. There was an added tug with the magic holding her body steady to hoist her up some so that her lips were almost touching the tip of his cock. Now her teeth came down though on his thumb which, like before when he shoved his fingers in her mouth, did nothing to bother him.

"open up, lady. last warnin'," he grunted out the words with authority as she could tell it really was the final time he would ask. Still, her stubbornness was almost as strong as her unwillingness to accept how much she wanted actually to taste the thing. From the brief moment of his cum in her mouth the other night she would assume that was what it would taste like.

With her thoughts clouding out what she was doing she was torn back to reality by feeling the slimy texture of the head pressing her lower lip. He gave his thumb a wiggle inside her clenched mouth as if giving her one last chance to open up. A slip of drool came down from the side of her mouth as her jaw slowly eased.

From how she has dealt with Sans already she knew he would get his way regardless as her mouth slowly started to open. Seeing this he slipped his thumb from her mouth to rub up on her cheek, her saliva mixing with the sticky blue residue left there.

"good girl," he purred down at her, but he was not giving up his control completely as he used his hand on the base of his cock to press it up against her lower lip again. She let out a panted breath onto the member, still hesitating, but with her mouth opened up now he took the next step for her.

Slipping his hand on her face around to the back of her head he shoved her mouth down onto his cock, the head easily slipping past her lips. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise, her tongue pressing up on the new intrusion. The taste was about what she was expecting, a bit stronger flavor than his tongue had been. It was weaker than his cum though, thankfully.

Now she was more concerned about the girth as she was already stretching her jaw to its limits with just the head. Wrapping her lips around it she gave a concerned glare up to him which she quickly regretted. The way he was staring down at her told her he was holding back still with his jaw slightly agape. His tongue was pressing at the bottom of his lower teeth, a bit of blue saliva dripping down the edges.

His hand on the back of her head closed to grip a chunk of her hair while it pressed at the back a bit more impatiently. She muttered against his member which inadvertently gave a suck of breath. His member throbbed in response when she pressed her tongue down to allow more room.

Residue from the slimy appendage was already slipping down her throat as she gave a small choked noise from feeling it. He did not seem overly concerned with it though as she was just trying to figure out how to handle it. She was not an expert at blow jobs, especially with one of this nature as just the texture of it was sloppy enough to be slipping against her lips.

She could not tell if he was leaking pre-cum or not, but she now pressed her tongue up against the underside of it when she reached a point she was comfortable with. Trying to motion for him to allow her to bob her head back up was missed as he only gave another press. He was expecting her to deep throat it, but her response to that was giving a light bite down.

She would have expected him to back off from it, but instead he only gave his hips a thrust upward to the feeling. A grunt rumbled through his ribcage as felt the head slam into the back of her throat. Thank goodness for her weaker gag reflex, but it was still there as her body gave a jolt.

"your mouth is so soft, lady. much better used full of my cock than complaining," he breathed out the words, a heavier breath to his posture. She could not be bothered with that as he was slipping his member back with his hips.

Her control in the situation was gone as both of his hands were now placed on either side of her head as he gave another slopping thrust into her mouth. It almost instantly hit the back of her throat again before pulling back out. Her entire body was giving heavy trembles that would surely leave her sore later.

During his steady thrusts into her mouth she felt the magic loosen from her body which gave her some relief at least. Her hands instantly came up to grab at his legs for support. The bones through his shorts were not the best thing to hold on, but it was the best she could do while he plowed away.

There was already drool and sticky blue residue draining down her chin that could not be helped as tears stained her cheeks. Mouth-fucking was not the most comfortable thing as she was taking in deep breaths when she could, closing her eyes tightly to the feeling while he got lost in his motions.

Just as she thought he would be getting a bit rougher, he only plunged his member deeper into her mouth. Her tongue desperately shoved up against it while she sucked in a breath before it was cut off. She struggled against him, which only made his hands press painfully against the sides of her head as he forced his cock deep into her throat.

Holding it there only long enough for him to let out a satisfied groan it left her mouth as fast as it shoved in. A wet plop expelled along with a thick string of saliva as she breathed for fresh air. In the same motion his hands released her head as she pulled herself back to sit on her knees, breathing heavily.

"i got a better idea than to finish in that pretty little mouth," he spoke almost to himself as one of his hands gave his wet member a stroke. She was busy wiping her mouth off in annoyance, glancing up to him just as his blue eye gave a pulse.

In the blink of an eye she felt that overwhelming darkness overtake her vision. Whenever it cleared she was looking at... herself? She gave a heavy blink to realize how the position had changed when that blue glow came into view over her shoulder.

They had moved to the bathroom where she was now facing a full body mirror which did not bother her until she realized how close behind her Sans was. He was leaned down to rest his face right up against hers as his grin hitched higher to seeing them in the mirror. She was unsure what he was getting at, but his member gave a throb as it was pressed up against her lower back.

"how 'bout i show ya what it's like to see a monster fucker," he stated fluidly which made her flush up instantly. She knew what he was implying and looked away with haste. He was just as fast to react as he reached around to grab at the bottom of her chin as well as some of her neck with his large hand. He pushed it back so she had to stare into the mirror just as she saw his tongue leaking out from his mouth.

He pressed the blue appendage up against the side of her neck as she was forced to watch the sight. She hated it as it only made it all too obvious how much her body was reacting. Her face beat read with lust, her mouth slightly opened in a pant, and Sans' teeth pressed up against her vulnerable neck. Just the sight was making her lean shoulder down just to give him more access.

He let out a hum of approval while his free hand slipped up the side of her waist. His fingers pushed under her top which made her flinch to him touching her bare stomach. It was more out of ticklish nerves, but that was not his goal as he pressed at the skin while leading upward. He grabbed at the middle of her bra, giving it a violent yank just as he ground his hips against her from behind.

His breath flowed down her neck while her hands lightly touched at his arm against her waist. Her legs were pressing together from the soaked feeling that would be surely ruining her underwear by now. It did not help that she never did get off earlier with the incident with Grillby.

"lookit you, basically beggin' for it," he teased her with that much deeper tone which he knew caused her to shiver. It did just that as she let out a breath afterwards, swallowing hard as he felt the action with his hand holding her chin and lightly against the front of her throat.

With his tongue still lapping against the side of her neck, globs of the blue saliva dripping down her top, she began to feel something else snaking up her thighs. It startled her at first as it had the same texture as his other magical appendages, trying to look downward in the mirror.

A reflection of bright blue was apparent as there were blue tendrils leaking down from his form that were beginning to coil up her thighs. Her legs tensed to the feeling of them, but she was fast to learn what their purpose was.

He let out a chuckle to her surprise of the new forms just as they slipped their way up to yank the side zipper down of her pencil skirt. In a swoop they pulled down the cloth as another pair wrapped around the hem of her panties. She began to squirm more out of fluster while she watched herself being undressed.

"needed an extra pair of hands for this. hope ya don't mind," he commented as she clenched her jaw, unsure of what to even say. Her eyes darted around the mirror as she could only watch as they pulled down her underwear. Her wetness left a sticky mess between her legs that was revealed quickly.

She wanted to grab for them, but now his arms had released their places to grab at the bottom of her top. He yanked it up over her head, pulling her arms up with it. While she was blinded by the clothing she could feel the tendrils prying at the back of her bra, unhooking it with ease. They pulled it up and off to follow the top on plopping on the floor.

After tossing aside her top, leaving her hair slightly a mess he gripped under her arms before she could lower them. Using the position he lifted her slightly just in time for a pair of tendrils to pull her lower clothes away from her ankles. He did not lower her just yet as the same ones undid and pulled off her boots which soon left her completely naked.

Her toes curled for a moment before relaxing to them to feeling herself being lowered. The bathroom floor was cold, but she was trembling more to seeing herself completely naked with Sans standing behind her.

She gave a small jump to him coming closer again, his cock brushing up against her now exposed lower back. Now that his hands released her arms she dove them down to cover her breasts just as her nipples were hardening to the cooler air.

"S-sans," she whimpered out in embarrassment, but she could only hear him giving a cooing noise as if trying to calm her. He was not even touching her yet, although the tendrils still lingered nearby, and she was already quivering.

"mm, what is it babe? dontcha see this every day," he questioned with a teasing slur just before his hands hooked forward to slide up the front of her torso. They were quick about flicking away her hands from her breasts as they wrapped around the soft globes. She squeaked out in surprise, her face turning away not to look at herself being fondled.

He was having none of that though as one tendril slipped up her back, causing it to arch some just before it coiled around her neck. It slipped high enough to be able to direct her jaw to force her to look forward again. Seeing herself being closely groped by Sans sent waves of heat on her face just before it was pushed higher by the tentacle squeezing her neck.

She let out a panting whimper, her mouth opening in such a way for a drip of drool to leak down her chin. Sans' body shivered in reaction to her expression, his cock throbbing up against her. He was enjoying the sight almost as much as she was as he made sure to give a grind up against her.

After giving a nice pinch to her hardened nipples his hands left the warmth of her breasts with hesitation. He had other intentions in mind though, although a pair of tendrils did slip up just to flick up against the underside of her breasts to continue the teasing she had to endure. His hands though pressed down her waist and soon reaching her thighs as he had to bend over some to begin to grab at.

"let's get a look at what we're workin' with here up close," he huffed against her which gave her a bit of confusion what he was referring to. With a grunt he gripped his hard hands up under her thighs and pulled her off her feet. She let out a near yell in the action as her back crashed up against his chest.

He bounced her up, letting out a chuckle just before she could see him spreading her legs out as he held her up by her thighs. It was not the most comfortable thing as her knees were almost pressed up against the front of her shoulders. Now that he was holding her there for a moment she pulled in a sharp breath as she saw his cock bobbing just below her as well as a full view of her soaked folds.

She wanted to bring her hands up to cover her face, but they were currently stuck behind her upper thighs with her body folded together in front of him. She still wiggled around in discomfort before a pair of the tendrils leaking from under his shirt and top of his shorts latched around her hips.

They helped hold her there while he adjusted himself, moving his arms to pressing the back of her knees between her calves and the back of her thighs. Before she could let out a curse in confusion he locked fingers just behind her neck that shoved her head forward just a tad. It strained her but he gave an exhausted huff of air down at her. The full-nelson position was eased up a bit by the tendrils holding her.

"there, got a nice view now," he spoke the words far too casually as she gave a squirm in retaliation. In such a stressing position all she really could do was take in heavier breaths before a flicker of blue reflecting off the mirror caught her eye.

She watched as one of his tendrils reached down to position his member just against her womanhood which was already dripping with anticipation. With how her legs were nearly up beside her head, it was going to be much tighter which sent worry up her spine.

"P-please, Sans," she tried to plead in a panted breath as he looked over at the mirror from behind her to direct himself. He lowered her just enough to begin pressing the member up against her entrance, meeting an obvious resistance.

He continued to press though that sent her into a panting mess just before the jolt of the head pressing him made her moan out. He was enjoying the overwhelming tightness as well, her wetness being enough to help the process considerably. Using his hips he thrust upward just as the tendril aiming his member slipped away. The one still around her neck kept her staring at the mirror, but she shut her eyes for only a second as he buried his dick up inside her.

"c'mon, look at how much you're enjoyin' it," he teased against her, feeling his ribs vibrate with his voice as she was pressed so hard against him. Slowly he was steadily thrusting upward, letting her watch the bright blue member slip into her. Her own juices and the blue fluid coating his cock dripped down from her filled entrance as she was fixated on the sight.

Her toes curled as she could do nothing but take it, a string of whimpering breaths escaping her. Her neck was beginning to grow sore with his hands clasped behind it. The tendril also around her neck had adjusted to it though, but still held the bottom of her jaw to keep her staring at the mirror. She hated it, but at the same time she could probably not look away if she wanted to.

The motions were taking a strain on Sans as he was letting out heated breaths against her, a slip of sweat falling down his skull. He picked up the pace though, his member giving pleasing throbs inside her as she was already getting to her limits. Her entire body was clenching up as he moaned against her to her walls tightening.

With her tongue now lapping at her lower lip she tried to say something, but it was just coming out in pleading mutters while her orgasm hit her. Her legs gave a strained shiver which almost loosened his grip, but he only began to thrust upward even harder.

The tightness coupled with her orgasm squeezing his member was pushing him close to his orgasm already too. Just as she was feeling the last waves of trembles down her body he rammed himself as deep as he could go in the position. With half lidded eyes she could see the underside of his member giving noticeable throbs as he pumped his seed into her.

The excess gushed out the sides of her folds which made her gasp to seeing the brilliant blue color escaping her. He gave a strained step forward which bounced her a bit on his cock erupting another shiver from her over sensitive state.

"as good as that was, we ain't done yet," he growled up against her as she could barely hear him with her heart thudding in her ears. While coming to her senses though she was feeling the ache of the awkward position as well as his cock still impaling her. Letting out a sharp huff to wanting to be let down he only chuckled at her.

Not wanting to bother with the fumbling a flash of darkness came across her vision again. When she blinked several times to clear her vision of it she was looking directly at Sans now. He was sitting on his mattress now with his legs apart and relaxed outward. She was currently sitting in his lap, although the feeling of his member inside her had dissipated.

It gave her a relief, but she was still coming down from the moment, not to mention her entire body aching. She would sure to have several bruises after that just as a leaking ooze feeling hit her. His seed was still drizzling out of her, but now onto his shorts she was sitting on.

He did not seem to be paying it any mind as his hands were reached back, gently stroking her bare back in an intimate fashion. She was still somewhat clouded by coming off her orgasm, her breath and heart still at a faster pace. Her hands pushed up to cross just under her breasts, staying sat in his lap more out of the fact her legs were tingling, unsure if she could even stand.

"don't give me that sour look, babe. you enjoyed yourself," he continued to tease at her, leaning forward to exhale a hot breath at her face. It made her look up at him with annoyance, only tightening her arms around her chest to give an expression that she was upset.

He pulled her closer to him, leaning down to press the front of his teeth gently against the crook of her neck. She assumed it was his way of giving a kiss with a lack in lips. She grumbled at his attempts of being sweet, but he continued, rubbing light circles into her back with his fingertips. Despite trying to reject it she did feel herself being relaxed as his breath flowed down her shoulder when he nuzzled his face against her more intently.

After he felt her beginning to breath more steadily he pulled away to grab at his jacket. She watched him warily, her arms still crossed as she shifted herself on his uncomfortable leg bones poking through his shorts. Her ass was starting to feel numb, but she ignored it while he discarded his jacket off to the side.

Fearing that Sans might be preparing for round two she began to find recovering strength in her legs. While attempting to push herself up though, his hands dove to grab at her hips to press her back down into his lap. She let off a small sigh, her womanhood already being sore from moments ago.

He gave a 'shush' noise to calm her down. It was not quelling her as she got ready to ask what he was doing, but before she could mouth the words he reached up to cup at the underside of her breasts. Squeezing the flesh pushed out a breathy sigh while her arms fell to her sides to allow him to do so.

It felt nice enough, his hard fingers feeling a tad bit warmer than usual. In fact, a tingling sensation began to flow through her chest as she found herself arching her back slightly just as he gave a flick at her hardened nipples. A gasp softened her expression as she used his knees as support with her hands behind her so she could lean back.

In this moment his eyes were returned to their white rings as they glued to her fleshy mounds. His massaging was nice, her flushed over face showing true to that as it was almost weird for him to give such gentle touching.

She finally saw what he was trying to do though, another tingling sensation jolting through her as a familiar floating feeling lifted her out of her relaxation. Glancing down she could see that dark blue soul of hers just barely prodding up through her chest, ironically from between her breasts that he currently were squishing together.

With how intense the moment with Grillby had been she never got really to look at the thing. She had an overwhelming urge to touch it, but Sans' hands leaving her breasts were a step ahead. The heart shaped object floated just above her breasts now as he reached to cup it as if he were playing with a break-able object.

"i can see where ya get your stubborn nature," Sans teased while looking up to her face that was partly illuminated by the glowing soul. She was quick to pout in defiance at him, looking away to emphasis it. He chuckled to her reaction, but while she was looking away he leaned in.

"I assume this is a so--," she began to question while still looking off to the side. A warm sensation flowed through her though that hitched her breath into a pant. When looking back over at Sans she saw he had opened his mouth enough to breath a flow of hot breath across the soul. That alone caused the surface of it to ripple as if it was made of a liquid texture. She could not help but notice how small her soul looked as it could possibly not be any bigger than her hand.

Sure, Grillby had already been licking and somewhat biting on it earlier, but seeing Sans' much larger mouth near it filled her with some worry. Not to mention his dangerous teeth as he began to press the front of them up against its surface. Like before it gave an intense feeling around her body as if there was something pressing against the entire front of her body.

"shame i could not of shown you this first," Sans hummed against her soul, more to himself. She thought maybe she was in luck and he was going to be going gentle, but just as she lulled herself into that thought he opened his jaw to rake the tips of his teeth up against the soul. She almost instantly twisted her body in the unusual feeling. It burned as she clenched at his knees hard, her arms almost buckling behind her.

Now her breath was picked back up when she looked down at his tongue snaking out from his opened mouth, his teeth having pulled away from the soul. He was done holding back. With that in mind he pulled one of his hands down to wrap around her waist, tugging her closer to him. The other gripped the back of the soul as he pressed his tongue flat against the front of it. It was such an intense pressure against her whole body all she could do was give heavy shivers and bring her legs up to press awkwardly at the mattress beside him.

"W-what are you doing, Sans," she breathed out quickly to get all the words out. He was paying her question no mind while one of her hands shot up to press up against his chest. Feeling his ribs under his shirt was an odd feeling as it was almost as if they gave off a vibrating feeling as she touched them. His eye sockets were half lidded when he glanced up to her face, her soul still pressed up against his large tongue, the blue saliva mixing with the sticky texture.

"this is how monsters do it, so to say. at least halfway," Sans decided to indulge her curiosity by explaining. His attention quickly returned to the soul as he gave her a mischievous grin. Opening his mouth just a bit more he began to retreat his tongue back into his mouth, but the tip curling up against the bottom of her soul as he began dragging it into his mouth slowly. As it was laying on his tongue in his mouth he started to close his jaw which made her jolt up in a bit of fear.

"Wait! D... don't, aren't souls like what keep me alive," she spoke with panic as her mind went instantly to thinking he was going to eat the object. All she could think about was that it would kill her in the moment even though she soon was telling herself she was stupid about thinking that. There would be no way he would harm her in a life threatening way.

He rolled his tongue against the soul still in his mouth, pressing it up against the roof of his mouth which also gave a light glow of blue. The motion made her back arch in pleasurable feelings, her breath picking up in a moan as she gave a wiggle against him. He let out a teasing chuckle which inadvertently vibrated against her soul which only sent more chills up her.

"what, afraid the big bad monster is gunna eat your soul," he questioned with his deeper tone, just so it would rumble through the soul. Her eyes gave a flutter to the overwhelming feeling as she felt as though she could orgasm on the spot, in fact it was giving her such a rushing feeling it was more like she was already in bliss. Now all she could do was pant lewdly against him, heaving to every roll of his tongue against the soul.

After giving the object a nice coating of his own saliva he hung out his tongue, cradling the pulsating thing. It dripped heavily, landing on her stomach while he brought his free hand back up to grip at the soul.

Letting it drop back into his hand she gasped out, unsure of what to do to all these new feelings. Expecting it to be over there she tried to recover herself, not even realizing that she had been lightly grinding herself up against his hips in her squirming. Sans was quietly looking over the soul though as if he was deep in thought. After a second he gave off a huff before closing his hand around it, beginning to squeeze it.

"humans have more durable souls, but still just as sensitive." Now she was hit with a burning pressure over her body, her arm buckling behind her as she saw the soul leaking from among his fingertips. She could not even be worried about him crushing it in that moment as she was being too overwhelmed with the sensation. Panting rapidly she found herself grabbing at his shirt as if pleading for him to ease up.

Instead he shifted his fingers to press his thumb into it a bit hard as it knocked the wind out of her. She wanted to press her thighs together, instead she leg locked around his waist to press herself against him, pushing her face against his chest in need. She was mumbling incoherently to the sensation on par with a heavy orgasm.

Sans seemed more fascinated by her reaction, his hand giving off a blue glow as he was intentionally padding his hand not to harm the soul. Slowly he let go of it which sent a rush of relief. A drip of drool rolled down her lips to soak against the front of his shirt as she was still clinging against him.

"like that, babe," he cooed in question down at her while his hand that had been holding her around her waist moved up to rub through her hair. Her body was beaded with sweat as she was so lost in the recovery that she did not even care how much of a wreck she looked. He moved the same hand down to push a bit at her shoulder to get her to lean away from him so he could lead her soul back towards her chest. It sunk back into her with a shivering plop as he soon moved both of his arms around her.

They sat like that for a long moment while she almost snuggled up against him breathing deeply. It took a second to really come back to her senses as she was now flaring up out of embarrassment which made her bury her face into his shirt.

"P-please don't do that again," she muttered at him in shame, but he only gave off a shrug. Even though she could not see his face she knew he was grinning wide at her dismay. Now she was feeling the cold air against her sweat riddled body and still dripping of both of their juices.

"i'll do it as i please, lady. you need some tolerance buildin' anyhow with how sensitive ya are," he explained without much concern of her opinion. Deep down his dominating personality made her spark up in arousal before she only resumed hiding her face in his shirt. She let out a string of mumbling curses up to him before he reached down to begin picking her up as he stood. The action made her whimper, but she quickly reached up to loop her arms around his collar bone so not to fall backwards.

"I really do need to go to work," she sighed against him, but he only began to hum casually while strolling back into the bathroom where they had previously been. There was still bright blue cum staining on the floor, but he gave her a small bounce to indicate he wanted to set her down.

"nah, you can miss a day or even just let me take care of ya," Sans said in such a way that she knew she was not going to win this argument. She still grumbled though as she brought her legs down to the cold bathroom floor. Her knees almost buckled which Sans was luckily still holding her some during. It took her a second, but she was able to stand on her own just in time to give him a defiant glare.

"I'm not quitting my job," she demanded, but Sans only gave a chuckle in response. Using the side of the sink to steady herself he began to walk over towards the shower which made her frown. She did not want to shower at his place, but looking down at herself told her it may just be best to go ahead and do so.

"whatever you want, lady. we need to make sure you're safe first," he stated firmly while turning the shower on for her. Looking over at him she would have expected him to start to undress to get in too, but it hit her that he probably did not even shower with how much of a mess his clothes usually were.

Her legs were burning with a soreness as if she had just spent it doing intense running. While walking over to the shower she gave her back a rub, feeling a bit odd about him starting the shower for her. She was quick to find out why as she stuck a hand in to find it was ice cold. Sans let out a huffed laugh as she had to fiddle with the knobs to set it to the temperature she preferred.

While she was bent over doing that he made sure to slip a hand up the back of her thigh, giving one of her ass cheeks a nice hard squeeze. It erupted a squeak from her as she shot back up straight, looking over at him with a blush. He released the soft flesh and turned to head out of the shower to let her get cleaned up. Reaching back to rub at her ass where a red mark was now from the grope she grumbled under her breath before stepping into the shower.


	9. Broken Face

Her shower was not the most enjoyable as she was quick to find out that there was no soap present. At least she could get rinsed off as she was now grabbing for a towel hanging nearby. Thankfully the thing did not seem too dirty, but it certainly smelled like Sans as she dried herself off.

Wrapping it around her body she headed out of the bathroom slowly only to walk in on an empty room. Looking down she saw her clothes piled on the mattress which gave her some relief. She could hear some voices in the other room as she wondered if Papyrus was home having not heard him during the moment with Sans.

After dressing she poked her head out of the room to see Sans talking to another monster she had never seen before. They were just as tall as he was, but their skin was bright blue while they wore a black tank top and some comfortable looking jeans. When the female monster turned to look her way she saw their face was intimidating at first to look at.

Large pointed teeth made up her mouth and two fins on the sides of her face told her that she was most certainly some sort of fish monster. Her bright red hair had a punk style to it with the sides shaven and the rest pulled back into a long ponytail. She could not tell if the new monster was happy to see her or about to come beat her up as she gave an over confident grin.

"Hey Sans, is this the punk with the broken phone," the fish woman asked in a raspy voice while moving her hands to her hips. She was looking the human up and down as if examining her closely which sent goose bumps down her arms.

"ya, thanks for bringin' it by," Sans responded while he was holding said phone, looking down at the device. The fish woman was more interested in the human though as she strolled over to her with that toothy grin.

"Yo, name's Undyne. You're a lot smaller than I would have expected, hah," the fish woman burst out with an almost mocking laughter afterwards. It caused the human to feel a little offended, but she was not wrong as she was rather short around all these monsters. She rubbed at her arm quietly, more eager to get her cell phone back than meet new monsters. This seemed to have brought Undyne's grin down some as she gave a near concerned glance towards Sans. "Always gotta befriend the most boring ones, Sans."

"she's not too fond of monsters," Sans stated casually while he was busy fiddling with the phone now. He was likely snooping on her messages and missed calls. She wanted to head over to get it from his hands, but Undyne was quick to step out in front of her path with almost a challenging expression.

"Doesn't like monsters, eh," Undyne let out which caused her to jump at how aggressive it sounded. Now she was starting to feel a bit scared of this monster as she towered over her. Just before she was sure she was going to get chewed out, the fish woman let out a burst of laughter. "That's fine, punk. I hate you humans so it all works out."

The way she spoke that gave her chills as Undyne began to head towards the front door. The woman was quick about making her way over to Sans, feeling oddly more safe next to him as she watched the fish monster reach for the door.

"This is just a fast trip to drop off that phone. Alphys needs me back at the lab for sure by now," Undyne mentioned just before making her way out of the apartment. She made sure to slam the door shut which caused the human to jump in surprise. The moment left her feeling odd as if she had said something wrong, but also feeling okay about it.

Hearing a beep next to her she was fast about snapping up to look at Sans still fiddling around with her phone. When she looked at the device she noticed the crack was now fixed as she figured Papyrus did end up taking it to Alphys. She felt a little guilty for that, and speaking of the thought she looked around as if expecting to see Papyrus.

"Where's Papyrus," she asked out what she thought which made Sans perk up. He handed off the phone to her which she snatched up quickly, looking to see that he had been looking over her contacts. She did not appreciate the snooping, but it could not be helped as she looked to see if there were any missed messages. She also looked over the time as it was far past when she was supposed to be in for work.

"he's at work," Sans answered her while stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. It looked like he had changed clothes for the most part as he was sporting a turtle neck under his jacket now. It still looked a bit dirty, but she shrugged as a ringing came from her phone as if just on time to her getting it.

Looking down at the caller id she could see it was her boss as she sighed heavily. Sans saw the screen while still standing nearby as he gave her a knowing glance as if silently telling her to call in sick. With the soreness in her legs she would have to as she answered it.

The conversation was awkward, but she barely avoided getting fired by telling her boss there had been a fire at her place and she fell down the steps. It was partially true at least and enough for him to buy it as she sighed after hanging up.

Sans was now lounging at the couch as she realized she would be spending the day with him it seemed. She attempted to pocket her phone, but quickly noticed that her pencil skirt had no back pockets. It made the device slip down onto the floor which she had to pick up with a grumble. She figured to just set it on a nearby table next to a rock sitting there covered in a few sprinkles. She did not even want to ask about that while she walked over to the couch before her eyes shifted to the television turned on.

It was the news as there was a story of another monster-related mugging. She really hated how heavily they highlighted the incidents, but only because they always tried to make the monsters out as being the bad guys with phrases saying the monsters had provoked locals. The conflict entering her thoughts made her think back to the messages she got from the supposed leader of the hate group.

Seeing the concerned expression on Sans' face to watching the news made her wonder if she should tell him about it. She did not want to worry him more, or even make his over protective nature go into overdrive. After a second of thinking she figured it was best to sweep it under the rug as surely the leader would find better things to do than harass some woman that may have a juicy news story.

-

Her back gave a throb as she opened her eyes to seeing a cooking show on the television. She had fallen asleep while on the couch as she gave her sore body a small stretch. Her hand hit something hard as she flinched away from it before looking over to seeing Papyrus sitting next to her. She was not expecting that as she inched away from him as he looked down at her with his usual beaming smile.

"AH, HUMAN. I HOPE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT AWAKEN YOU," he spoke quickly as a look of concern crossed his face. She tried to smile up at him and gave a shake of her head as she then looked around. Sans was on the other side of the couch fast asleep. She wondered how long she was out as she looked over to the window, but the blinds were still shut.

"Nah, you didn't. What time is it though," she questioned while looking up to Papyrus who had resumed to watching the cooking show. He dug into his chest piece to pull out his cell phone as he was quick about looking over the time. She wondered if he may of gotten a new one while he was out as he glanced at her after reading off the time.

"ALMOST TEN! WE SHOULD SLEEP SOON EVEN THOUGH IT APPEARS YOU BOTH HAVE ALREADY DONE SO," Papyrus announced although he gave a narrow of his eyes down at her as if scolding her for napping. She really had no choice as she most certainly needed it, rubbing her hand through her hair some. She had fallen asleep with her hair still a bit damp as it was not the best looking at that moment she would have guessed.

"I should get home to go to bed. I missed work today, but I have to go in tomorrow," she said casually, but just as she was moving to stand up she felt a snag at her arm. She looked down at Papyrus grabbing at her arm gently which caused her to sigh. She knew he was going to be against her going back to her apartment, but she could not stay over at the brother's home forever. He seemed to have thought through that as well as he paused a moment before speaking.

"LET ME WALK YOU HOME THEN. AT LEAST MAKE SURE IT IS SAFE," Papyrus surprised her by offering. She gave a small smile as she thought she could at least indulge that much. It was better than being forced to sleep there that night as she looked over at Sans deep in his nap. He looked as though nothing could wake him as Papyrus stood up with haste.

After grabbing her phone she headed over to the door with Papyrus shortly behind. He did not move to wake Sans, letting him rest as they headed out. She worried a bit about having to wake up to Sans knocking on her door later, but for now she just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

The walk to her apartment was not far, but also not quiet as Papyrus began to talk over about his day at his job. He was apparently a chef in practice at a nearby restaurant, although it sounded like he did more dish duty than anything. It still sounded like he enjoyed it like much everything else. She felt a bit of comfort having such a casual conversation for the first time in days as they soon reached the front of her apartment.

Reaching into a pocket on the side of her skirt which was too small for her phone she fished out her key ring. She had to carry her phone by hand as she thought to herself she would most certainly never wear this outfit again. She hated its inconvenience while she pushed open her door. She was a bit wary, but Papyrus walked ahead of her to flip the light on, taking a confident look around the apartment.

It filled her with a bit of security to how Papyrus was as he began to patrol the place as she went over to set her phone up on the charger in her kitchen. The place looked untouched except for a few after effects of the previous fire. They had done a good enough job cleaning up though.

After a moment Papyrus returned to her, puffing out his chest as he gave a confident pose. It made her want to giggle at how exaggerated it was, but instead she only passed him a smile.

"LOOKS SECURE ENOUGH. DO NOT TRY TO SNEAK OFF ELSEWHERE THIS TIME WITHOUT INFORMING ME! ALSO I HAVE PUT MY NEW NUMBER IN YOUR REPAIRED PHONE SO YOU MAY CONTACT ME," Papyrus explained although it felt like he was more talking to her as if she was a child. She waved it off as she followed him over to the door to say goodbye.

"Tell Sans I'll be fine," she made sure to say as Papyrus was making his exit. He flashed her a broad smile, nodding at her request.

"I WILL INFORM HIM THAT YOUR APARTMENT HAS BEEN CHECKED AND IS CLEAR OF INTRUDERS. DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL EITHER OF US IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE," Papyrus made sure to repeat as she could tell he was concerned. With hesitation he headed off down the hallway as she closed her door, making sure to lock it afterwards.

While looking out at her living room she let out a sigh of both nerves and relief. The silence was strange as she just wanted to go to bed. On her way over to her bedroom she heard a ding from her phone which sent prickles of worry through her.

Who was messaging her? She was sure that Papyrus would still be on his way back to the brothers' apartment and Sans was asleep. It gave a sinking feeling in her stomach as she walked over to her phone plugged in. After a deep breath she picked it up, scared to read off what the message was. A sudden laugh escaped her as she read off who it was from.

10:38pm  
-THE GREAT PAPYRUS-  
*I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION! THERE IS SOME SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU TO EAT IN THE MORNING. GOOD NIGHT, HUMAN.

She felt almost stupid for getting so scared as she moved to type in a quick message just so he would not worry about her not replying.

10:39pm  
-You-  
*Yeah, thanks.

After hitting send she set the phone back down and began to head into her room for the night. It crossed her mind that Papyrus took her phone to Alphys so those weird messages surely should stop now. It did make her think again of why there would be magic all over her phone or how it even got there.

She shrugged it off as she began to pull her clothes down to something more comfortable for bed. She guessed she might not find out and just glad it may actually be over for now. Plopping down on her bed she was just happy to have her comfortable bed now, snuggling into her many pillows.

Sleep reached her quickly as another ding of her phone went unheard.

11:01pm  
XXX-XXX-XXXX  
*Would you like to start over? I was a real asshole and I left that group. I could tell you about the leader if you like. I'm sorry. -Dave

-

The morning was not kind to her as she rolled over in her bed from light shining through the blinds of her window. Groaning gently she could feel the stiffness of her muscles in their sore state. Yesterday's session was more taxing than she was used to as she struggled to wiggle around in her comfortable bed.

She had to get up though as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes while pieces of her hair messily fell in front of her face. She was not one to do daily showers as every other day suited her best, so she stood from her bed to just wash her face and do something about her messy hair.

It must have been the late morning as she could hear neighbors out in the hallway. After getting on her usual pair of jean shorts as well as a tank top she slipped her boots on while walking into her living room.

Before she headed into her kitchen to fix some sort of brunch she heard a hesitated knock at her door. It was oddly soft as she was sure it would not be one of the skeleton brothers, maybe it was a neighbor. With a sigh she figured she would answer it so not to end up getting evicted from her place from not getting along with the other tenants.

Giving her neck a small rub to relieve the tension she opened her door expecting to see an old lady or one of the grumpy couples down the hall. Instead what she saw made her immediately want to shut the door back, her eyes going into alert mode.

It was Dave as he stood in a less intimidating way as he flashed a smile at her when she saw him. She tensed her arms and began to shut the door on him, but he quickly raised a hand up to stop her, giving out a huff of panic.

"W-wait wait! Did you not get my message? Please, hear me out," Dave began to plead while wrestling with the door for a moment. The woman won in the door tugging though as it clicked shut just as she gave a heavy breath, pressing her back against it.

Her eyes darted to her phone as she was intent on calling either Sans or the cops to come right now. There was no way she was going to listen to a guy that tried to kidnap her not long ago.

Rushing over to her phone in the kitchen she ignored the pleading noises Dave made on the other side of the door. Whenever she picked up her phone she saw the unread message that was from Dave. It made her pause as she read it over, her skin giving a tingle from the rush still.

She mouthed her confusion, unsure if she should even believe it, but now her curiosity was running through her mind. Not calling Sans or the police yet she slowly made her way back to the door to only press herself up against it some. Dave seemed to have noticed her coming back and the lack of her talking on a phone.

"I quit that horrible group. The leader was a real nutjob. I want to help," Dave continued his plead as the woman started to feel her thoughts at war with each other. Of course, the logical side told her to just lock her door and call Sans. However she greatly wanted to know a bit more about what was going on with this group.

She remembered that Dave had been a bit nicer than the other jerk with him who did not seem to be there now. In fact, while thinking back at previous encounters did Dave not have an accent? She could have sworn he had some sort of slang to his talk, but now he even spoke a bit proper toned. Maybe it was a ruse to sound tougher.

"Why," she asked simply through the door. She received silence for a moment which made her reach for her phone to make sure Sans was in her contacts ready to dial if need be.

"What they did was wrong. Sure, I dislike monsters, but they were hurting other humans too," Dave explained which only made the woman more unsure as she began to think over things. She should get all the information she could out of this moment.

"Who's your boss," she asked bluntly before she could hear him shifting his feet on the other side. She looked down at the knob being fiddled with as she was quick about putting her hand on it to stop it from being opened at all.

"Can we talk inside? Your neighbors are giving me the real stink eye," Dave spoke with a light chuckle at the end of his breath. She rolled her eyes to this as she knew he was probably right about them staring at the scene, but she really did not want to let a dangerous person inside.

Against her obvious better judgment she felt herself compelled to open the door anyhow, reaching to turn the knob. She only cracked it enough to give Dave a stern glare as she shook her phone into his vision to show her thumb right over dialing Sans' number.

"Try anything and he'll be over here in seconds. You already know he can," she growled at him before looking up at his rather sincere stare. He nodded in understanding though before she allowed him to come inside.

"Thank you, I just want to help out your side," Dave stated while walking into the apartment warily. He looked almost as suspicious of her as she was of him as if expecting a monster to jump out now. She shut the door before looking up at him just as he turned towards her.

"Why come to me and not the ambassador," she quested firmly while crossing her arms. She kept her phone in hand to be able to press call at a moment's notice. Dave was beginning to relax though as he was acting a bit more professional, but also more timid at the same time. She could not place why or how he was different entirely.

"As if they would let me within ten feet of them. Not to mention any monsters would pry flay me," he explained, which did make sense as she nodded some. It still bothered her as she was not any better to be talking to, but he did manage to get himself a conversation with her right now.

"If you want to help them tell me everything about your group's leader," she was quick to say as she gave her foot a tap as if to show her impatience. She wanted this over with fast as not only did she not want to be in the same room with a guy who tried to kidnap her, but she was sure one of the brothers would visit sometime that day.

"You mean former group. I quit them," Dave corrected her, but it only made her sigh in frustration.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up or we'll both be in trouble for this," she hissed his way which made him flinch slightly. It almost gave her relief that she had a sort of power over him now as he rubbed at the back of his neck as if he was somewhat afraid of her.

"He's just a regular dude. A good bit charismatic though. Sort of like a cult leader," Dave began by saying, but that was not adding up in her mind. She gave a scrunch of her shoulders while letting out a breath in her thoughts. She knew that the leader was somehow using magic on her phone so he could not just be some 'regular dude'. Narrowing her eyes at Dave she needed to know the full truth.

"Regular my ass! He was doing magic shit to my phone," she vented her frustration a bit in the comment which sent a confused look on Dave's face. He gave his chin a rub as if he thought through what she said.

"Magic? That sounds absurd. Surely you may be mistaking simple tech manipulation for magic," Dave's words gave a weird ring to them as he talked fluidly about the situation. It came off as odd, but she was sure it was magic as she gave her phone a wave in his direction.

"Papyrus told me directly there was magic on it. So I'm guessing your leader was some sort of magic using human or something? There would be no way a monster would be out against their own kind not to mention leading people who want to get rid of them," she spoke, but more convincing herself than Dave. It was all beginning to wreck her mind as she needed to know more, giving him a glare as she waited for his response to it. Oddly he gave off a scoff as if he was insulted by something, but quickly shaped up to a more pondering expression.

"Could be your new boyfriend messing with your phone. I'm sure he would not of let his brother know every detail of what he was doing," Dave stated which at first she was going yell at him for calling Sans her boyfriend. She stopped herself though as the thought came through her more logically.

He did mess with her phone a lot, constantly taking it or fiddling with it. Maybe he was the one who was putting magic on it and the conversations with the leader was just her phone being hacked. She was quick about looking down at the device as her eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"Let's say you're right. That means he could still be messing with my phone. I have not gotten any messages." She tried to debunk the theory of Sans being behind the magic on her phone. Dave only gave a shrug in return as he began to pace a bit as if in paranoia, his eyes looking over towards the blinds of her window for a moment.

"He was pretty upset recently. Part of the reason I left. That and some of the group was beginning to turn on him," he commented which made her perk up a bit at the notion. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at what he said, but she wanted to know more.

"Turn on him? What happened," she asked quickly which made him turn his attention back towards her. He offered a light shrug though which was beginning to push her patience.

"Well, some of the group just outright want to murder all the monsters. He did not want that and was starting to lean towards a peaceful solution. It was not going over so well, so I booked it out of there," Dave went over the situation, but the woman gave a confusing stare. That was not adding up, did he not mention the leader being a nutjob when he wanted to talk, now he was making the guy out to be the good one. She could not keep the thought quiet.

"You said you quit because he was crazy. Now you say there was a conflict of interests in the group," she questioned him after seeing the inconsistency. Just as she said those words Dave seemed to have gotten a more serious stare down at her. It almost scared her, but she puffed her chest to give a confident look while waiting for the reply.

It was not worrying her until he began to smile, not a friendly one, but more creepy as he then let out a huff. She was quick about taking a step back as he only gave a slow shrug.

"Guess I'm losing my edge. It's not easy concentrating on conversation while also hearing a nagging yelling in my head," Dave's voice flowed out far differently now as he tapped at the side of his head. It was now fully worrying her as she could not tell what he was talking about.

"What're you talking about? Nobody is yelling. Are you on some sort of drugs," she questioned him logically. She was stupidly letting this go on as pointed her phone towards him as if motioning it in a scolding manner.

In the blink of an eye her phone was smacked from her hand, sent flying across the room as it thudded against the back of the couch. She gasped as she pulled her hand back, a light sting hitting her skin from it. When her vision focused on what had happened she could see a long black tendril flowing out from Dave's chest where there was a puddle of black forming.

She wanted to scream as she saw what was going on, but instead she was frozen in fear. The black mass grew, flowing out completely from the man until it began to form in front of him. It did not take long for Dave to fall backwards, looking unconscious as the black mass finalized its form now in front of her.

It was very tall as she had to crane her head up to seeing a white skull forming from it, a broken face smiling down at her. It was most certainly a skeleton monster by the skull, but the rest of his body was a gooey mass that began to sharpen up in a slender form. He wore a long black coat with a white turtle neck underneath and slick pants to match.

She was busy staring at the face that formed as he leaned down towards her with his arms placed professionally behind his back. He had a skull much like the brothers, but there were cracks along it. One on the right side as well as the eye socket being nearly closed all the way as only a bit of black void could be seen from it. The other was lidded some with a crack connecting it to his sharp angled smiling mouth. The darkness in his skull looked endless as she had to shake her head, stepping back quickly in panic to get herself to focus on what was going on.

[Figured we may resolve this silently, but it appears I must reveal myself.]

The broken face monster spoke in a garbled mess of static. It hurt her ears as she clenched her jaw to hearing it, but after a moment it almost gave a soothing sensation through her. It felt like his voice was invading her head as she could not think on it while she fell backwards, landing on her ass with an ungraceful thud.

[Ah, where are my manners. You cannot understand me just yet.]

The monster's voice continued to flow out from the void of his empty smile as he let his hands drop from behind him. The woman was busy crawling backwards to only have her back press up against a wall as he began to stride forward towards her. Her eyes filled with panic looked up at him as he held his hands out a bit, large holes through the palms making it a bit more intimidating.

She quickly looked over towards where Dave was laying motionless on the ground as she wondered if he was even alive after apparently having a monster possessing him. That would have explained his completely different way of talking as she got ready to let out a wailing scream.

Before any breath left her mouth she found her voice gone in that second. She only squeaked as she tried desperately to scream, even bringing her hands up to her mouth where no sound was expelling. The monster above her held up a finger to his mouth as if telling her to shush which only increased her fear.

[Let us go somewhere more. Private.]

With those words she still could not understand her vision began to fade. The last thing she could see was multiple floating hands similar to his appearing and outstretching towards her as his smile only grew higher.


	10. Doctor's Conjuncture

A loud knocking broke the silent apartment's air. It came again as there was nobody answering, voices on the other side beginning to argue with another. After a moment the knob was being tested as it opened with ease, the door flinging open by a red gloved hand.

"HUMAN, YOUR DOOR WAS UNLOCKED SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF TO-," Papyrus announced proudly, but on observing the room he was quick to see something was amidst.

Dave was still laying on the floor and the rest of the room was empty. Papyrus quickly headed over to him just as Sans was entering behind him. He let out a yawn before he saw the situation, his attention perking up immediately to the rest of the room. While Sans made his way to check the rest of the apartment, Papyrus knelt down to the not moving Dave, unsure of what to do.

"HUMAN? THIS IS NOT THE PLACE TO BE RESTING. ARE YOU IN NEED OF MEDICAL AID," Papyrus questioned down at him before leaning in to see if he was responsive. Much to his relief Dave gave out an exhale of breath just before starting to stir back awake. He let out a groan as if he was in some sort of pain just as the shuffling footsteps of Sans headed back over to them.

"she ain't here," Sans' words were full of panic now as his eyes were dimming out rapidly before planting on Dave. Now his eyebrow bones scrunched into anger as he fell down onto a knee so he could grab at the man's shirt, yanking him up to a sitting position.

"SANS! DO NOT HARM THEM," Papyrus was quick to intervene, seeing the aggression boiling up in his brother's expression. He reached a gloved hand to Sans' gripped at the front of Dave's shirt just as the man began to writhe around in panic.

"W'at tha fuck is goin' on," Dave yelled the words as he was now looking up at the two brothers in fear of why Sans looked like he was about to punch him.

"you tell us! you're here in her apartment and she ain't," Sans hissed the words, his jaw giving a threatening snap as he tightened his fingers on the shirt, the fabric threatening to rip. Papyrus tried to pat at his brother's hand, but then let out a sigh. He was silent though as he also wanted to know the answer.

"I-I dunno, man! I was jus' at da hideout, now I wake up 'ere," Dave rushed his words as he was beginning to sweat just at the sheer thoughts of how crazy the situation was from his view. He remembered nothing of what happened and his head was throbbing in pain that was noticeable by his eyes wincing just as he felt a spike of it.

Just before Sans could say anymore insults Dave began to cough out, leaning forward just as the hand on his shirt let up to allow him to breath better. What happened next shocked all three of them as Dave spat up a glob of black goo into his hands that appeared to give off a sizzling bubble just before dissipating.

"SANS, THE HUMAN IS SICK," Papyrus spoke fast as he was beginning to pull his phone from his chest piece with the intent on calling for aid. Sans was fixated on watching the substance fade away from Dave's hand just as the man himself was doing so too, paling in confusion.

"n-no," Sans muttered before frantically digging into his jacket pocket. He brought up his phone and started to scroll through the contacts just as Papyrus was trying to tend to Dave who was starting to tremble with concern.

A moment after Sans brought the phone up to the side of his skull a dull ringing could be heard from the other side of the room. The woman's phone was laying next to the couch currently ringing and vibrating on the floor. Sans glanced over to it, his hand clenching harder on his own phone just before he moved to hit the end call button.

\--

A rush of air filled her lungs as her eyes sprang open feeling as if she had been underwater. Her vision was blurred as a light nearby was distorting things enough that she had to close immediately her eyes back. Letting out a groan of dismay she felt around the surface she was laid upon, it's soft texture suggesting it was a couch. After a second of blinking she began to see more clearly while sitting up.

All of what was going on hit her at once as she could remember the man with the broken face reaching out to her just before she blacked out. It was obvious that he was some sort of monster, but that did not fit what she would have expected.

Right now she was trying to see where she was as she looked down to see it was in fact a couch she was sat on, it's red texture was striking as she continued to observe the room. She appeared to be alone while looking over at a lamp turned on that illuminated a nearby bookshelf.

It looked like some sort of study as there were curtains drawn over a window and a wooden desk not too far from her. She got some relief seeing she was alone in the room as she scooted her way over to begin to stand up with haste. Her heart was beating hard in the possibility of panic, guessing she may of just been kidnapped even though the room she was in was rather comfortable.

There was a leather chair behind the desk, empty now as she began to walk as quiet as she could near it. While looking around a bit more closely it made her feel more like she was in some sort of office belonging to a doctor as the fear spiked that she should get out of there.

Just as her eyes landed on the wooden door that she presumed was the exit she saw the gold colored knob begin to turn. She gasped, taking quick steps back as she saw the door open. What greeted her was the last thing she remembered seeing, although less sinister and more professional than before.

The very tall monster's suit was tighter as he pushed his way into the room with flickers of white ring lights in his sockets glancing down to her. That sharp smile of his still made her on edge as she was lost in his stare down at her for the moment.

Shaking off the tremble of her body to the situation she began to firm up, puffing her chest out to show some confidence. He only took a few strides forward, silently as if gauging her reaction. She narrowed her eyes into a glare at him trying not to show how scared she was even though she gave a swallow just as her lips gave a shiver.

"Where am I," she questioned bluntly, wanting to take a step forward, but the monster took an intimidating step towards her that made her stumble backwards almost to the couch. He almost scoffed at her cowardly reaction before gently pushing the door back shut behind him.

He was not answering as he was carrying a stack of papers, walking over to his desk where he sat them down. The silence was driving her mad as her fear was quickly turning into frustration at him just about ignoring her presence. This gave her a new sense of opportunity though as her eyes darted back towards the door.

If this monster was not going to answer her then that meant she may be free to just leave? It could not be that easy though as she almost felt too confused to even budge. The monster slowly sat down in his chair and replaced his sights on her, observing her actions as if she was a lab rat in a maze. After a moment she began to take timid steps towards the door while her eyes were glued to him. She could not stare at his face though as she only looked lower to avoid his eyes.

"I-I don't understand what you're getting at. You bring me here then just stare at me like a creep," she choked on her words some just before reaching for the doorknob. At least where she thought it was as her hand only felt air. She was still looking towards the monster as she had to break away from staring at him to see the door she was reaching for was now just a wall. It sent prickles of fear up her skin.

"Not curious enough to stay? Rather odd after the lengths you went to try to get answers." The voice came in so clearly and soothing now she almost thought it may of been coming from somewhere else. In fact it was coming from a different location as she snapped her vision back to the monster, but now he was merely inches away from her. His height caused him to tower over her as he leaned forward just enough to stare down to her expression that grew with fright by the second.

She let out a startled gasp, turning to press her back up against the wall just as the monster gave a twitch of his skull. His hands were placed behind his back as he was not touching her, but just his presence there made her feel like he had her pinned. Her mouth was dry now as her mind was itching for her to scream out.

"W-what are you," she spoke the first thing she thought as the void filled smile of his lowered some as if he was disappointed by it. He never moved away from her as she gave a tense to how long he would stand so close while just looking down at her.

"I took you for being more intelligent. However, your heart rate is erratic and pupils dilated. You are experiencing anxiety caused by my presence," the monster continued to lecture on. His voice was so deep and almost intoxicating to listen to as well as having a methodical tone to it. There was also the question of how she could fluidly understand him now as before there was nothing but garbled static coming from the monster.

She licked at her lips with intent to speak again, but a throb came to her head as she instead had to squint. Bringing a hand up to her head she gave her forehead a rub just before she began to feel cold, hard fingers press the side of her hand. It was such a delicate touch she almost did not notice it, but when looking up she saw his arms still behind his back.

There was a floating hand of the same design as his now beside her head that was touching her hand almost curiously. She took in a sharp breath of surprise to seeing it, only inching a bit away, his eyes following her motion that gave a small flicker.

"Ah, the headaches will go on for a few more hours. It is the effects of introducing you to my magic in order to communicate," the monster explained, bringing his hands up to place one under his chin in a thinking fashion. He gave a light shrug afterwards as he continued talking as she was still trying to gather what was going on. "No matter, introductions are in order. My name is Doctor W.D. Gaster. If you have not already deducted, I am the one who contacted you."

As he talked she could only try to think of what was going to happen to her. Horrible things were rolling through her mind as she remembered all the assumptions about the leader of the hate group she had. But was this actually him? He was a monster and it would make no sense for one to be against their own kind. Just as he looked as though he was going to speak again she got far too curious and spoke up before he could.

"You're a monster," she stated blankly, although as soon as she talked his mouth lowered more, almost into an annoyed frown. She had backed away a bit from him, taking a few more steps backwards until she felt the edge of his desk behind her.

"Well, at least you are not blind, my dear," he mocked her which took her a moment to catch up to. Now she was starting to get angry from his remarks. She clenched her jaw, standing up a bit more straight as she pushed herself to glare up at his condescending glance down at her.

"If you really are the leader I want no part of your shit," she spat towards him which caused his mouth to slide back up into that sharp smile. Here she thought Sans' grin was creepy, but this monster took it to a new level.

Her mild boost of confidence drained as she fumbled around while he fluidly walked back towards her. He could close gaps quickly with his long legs as before she could even push herself away from his desk she could feel the tips of his fingers, this time his actual hand, pressing against the side of her face.

Her instant reaction was to slap it away, but the moment her arms began to move she felt coarse digits wrap around her wrists. A pair of floating hands had taken hold of her wrists and now slammed her hands onto the surface of the desk behind her. She let out a whimpering gasp before it rolled into a growl of defiance.

Her expression was quickly melted into fear again as he grabbed at the sides of her face with one large hand. The touch was both exact and professional as she felt as though she could not move her head around if she tried.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood. You have been part of this for a long time. Just had to wait until certain events fell in place," he almost cackled the words, but now she was beginning to struggle against him. She wanted nothing more than to kick at him, however every time she gave even a twitch his fingers dug deeper into the sides of her face as if it was a threat. Not to mention the way he looked down at her could make anyone begin to tremble in fear.

"I don't understand," she said truthfully as she looked away from him, seeing his face was only making her break at the seams. What brought her attention back up to him though was his thumb slipping away from one side of her face to press against her bottom lip. It was such an expected and teasing action she could not hide the sudden blush she got at her cheeks.

Feeling her face flush made her forget her fear and go to annoyance immediately. Now she found the strength to pull her face away from his hand, yanking her head off to the side. He was taken back by this reaction, pulling his hand back. She tried to push herself out from between him and the desk, but the floating hands still had hers pressed against the hard wood.

"Ah, so you really are a, so to say, 'monster fucker'. That should make things easier," his words spilled out with a weird enthusiasm to them which sent her into full panic mode. She kicked out her legs with intent on striking him, but he merely gave a step backwards and out of her range. She continued the motions though, letting out noises of frustration as she thrashed around in what way she could. Even giving twists of her body in attempt to free her arms only had the hands move with her motions in a way that felt more like he was controlling her perfectly.

"Let me go! You're fucking insane! I don't want anything to do with you. You killed her," she screamed every phrase, letting out as much noise as she could. Gaster only stood back, crossing his arms as he observed her tantrum. He gave her an almost bored expression after she let out all her curses which left her panting for breath, leaning against the desk behind her.

"Have you expelled your aggravation so we may resume?" Every word he spoke just spiked her frustration back up as she made sure to give several more kicks in his direction. He was still out of reach while they did nothing.

"Fuck you!" She continued screaming curses his way, but after a moment her throat was becoming hoarse. Stopping to catch her breath she did not want to give up and at least give him as much hell as she could. She was not even completely sure he was the leader, but it was the best guess if not by just the way he was acting towards her. After a long silence she heard him beginning to walk around the desk and turn his leather chair around to sit down in.

"As I mentioned before, I am the one who contacted you about the problem at hand. Although it seems you may of gotten too close with my former assistant and, regretfully, son," Gaster began to talk with a more professional tone. She wanted to ignore it, but what he said instantly caught her attention. As if sensing her curiosity to what he was saying the hands binding hers dissipated. She was quick about bringing her hands up to rub at her wrists from the minor struggle causing some soreness.

"Assistant? Son," she questioned quickly as she could not believe what she heard. It was not too farfetched though as she looked over him more closely. Gaster did resemble the brothers a bit, so she was not too quick to deny it. He crossed his legs as he sat back in his chair, bringing his hands together as he continued to watch her reactions to his words.

"Of course he would not talk of things that happened long ago. Pushing his own father and mentor to his supposed death because of a conflict of ethnics. I will not bore you with the long story though. We are here now because the other monsters do not deserve a free pass to live out on the surface as they please," Gaster spoke out the words with such a charismatic tone she was falling deep into listening it. She had even forgotten she should not even be staying there as she perked up with panic filling her eyes again. She needed to get out of there.

"I really don't care about your stupid family spat. I don't even know if I want to help the monsters, much less go against them," she rambled the words as she was now looking around the room for some way out. It gave her an uneasy feeling how he allowed to her roam around the room now, quickly making her way over to the window with curtains drawn over it.

When she pulled them open she was met with only another blank wall. She was unsure if this room was underground or it was just another play of this monster's magic like with the door. It was frustrating her beyond belief as she let go of the curtains to turn around. She let out a startled gasp as she was looking at the torso of Gaster standing before her again. Of course she would encounter another teleporting monster, although he had a lot more glitchy effect whenever he moved that was creeping her out.

"I suppose it was too much to ask for your cooperation. It's a shame really, at least for you." As Gaster said the statement she could see his smile twisting higher as if he was internally beginning to feel anticipation for what was to come.

Just like before he moved with such a precise manner she could not smack him away before his hand began to wrap around the front of her neck. With the momentum he slammed her back up against the curtains and wall behind them. It knocked the wind out of her, her hands instantly going up to grab at the sleeve of his jacket.

Whenever she touched it though she was greatly disturbed by the texture. It was not fabric as it was much different, almost like a wet rubber. That was when she realized it was far more gooey, his entire appeal giving a soft ripple effect. Before she could take it in she felt him beginning to lift her by her neck, now she was on her tippy toes in an effort to not be strangled up against the wall.

"S-stop! Please," she pleaded at him, luckily still able to breath as he skillfully applied only pressure in places to cause her fear. His other hand came up to rub his fingertips through pieces of her hair to the sides of her face as if he was feeling the strands.

"Was this not in your category of interests? I observed your indulgences quite closely. It's quite fascinating how quickly human and monster have started to attempt at mating. The method you have endured have only served as pleasure and not reproduction though," Gaster seemed to ramble on with his words now as if he was barely talking to her. He was right though as she had hidden her small burn of arousal to the situation under the fear and disgust towards the monster.

"It's not in my interest or whatever to do anything," she screamed out in whatever way she could. Her throat was already sore from earlier's screaming and now the hard fingers around her neck.

Much to her surprise he released her which caused her to fall forward, almost right into him. She caught herself though as she took steps back into the wall, pressing her back there as she panted out. While rubbing at her neck she looked up at him as if expecting the worse to happen, but he only adjusted his sleeve she had been grabbing on.

"A compulsive liar, cute. No matter, you will be replacing my previous test subject as I break you. Let's hope your determination is lower than your sister's." Gaster finished brushing off his sleeve before looking down at the woman just as she took in his words. She was frozen, unsure of how to even react. This was confirmation of this monster being behind her sister's death. What he had tried to do she did not even want to think about.

Her body felt like it moved on its own as she sprinted over near the couch where a small table sat with a lamp on it. Without thinking anymore she grabbed at it, ripping the plug from the wall in the motion. She was intent on smashing the thing into Gaster's skull as she was unfortunate to realize that it was the only light source in the room. She still swung with all she could, letting out a frustrating grunt.

All she got was air where she thought he was still standing. The swing caused her to stumble forward, still holding the lamp. While she was hunched forward she felt something tight and wet wrap around her waist.

When she tried to spin around to strike again she was yanked backwards until her back hit against a sticky surface. It writhed and flowed behind her that sent a horrible chill up her spine as the object wrapped around her waist pulled tighter to keep her there.

She attempted to swing the lamp upwards to hopefully hit what was behind her, but both of her arms were gripped painfully tight and flung to the sides. The lamp went sailing out of her grip, shattering on the hard wood floor just as her arms were wrenched up above her head as her body began to squirm.

"Taking out your only means of being able to see. That was not very smart, my dear," Gaster's cold voice rumbled behind her. She attempted to kick backwards at him, but her foot only met the same texture her back was pressed against. Was this monster made completely of sticky oil or something? The darkness was not helping as she was starting to feel stings at the corner of her eyes from her intense struggle.

She was about to scream profanities at him, but she could feel the goo of his body seeping through her clothes. When it touched her skin it sent an odd sensation through her that made her feel nauseous. It was almost as if she was feeling cold and heat at the same time that quickly made the surface of her skin numb. It was beginning to terrify her as he was only holding there while she thrashed against him. She was getting no where as he was far stronger and faster than she was in the moment.

"Shame really. Humans are quite a force when they know what to utilize. They did drive monsters underground easily for a reason afterall," Gaster hummed the words while she slowly stopped her struggles. She was not giving up, what stopped her motions was an intense rush of vertigo hitting her. If the room was not already dark then her vision would be going black in that moment. "Let us relocate. I do have business to conduct in here and do not wish for you to destroy it."

That sinking sensation hit her again as she felt as though she was being suffocated just before losing consciousness. She hated the feeling as she was mentally screaming out for help. It was the first moment she really wished Sans was there to rescue her. Only darkness came though.

\--

It was no longer warm. The surface she felt under her was still soft like before though. Everything was cold as goose bumps formed on the surface of her skin just as she was regaining consciousness. The smell of rubbing alcohol and chemicals hit her nose, scrunching it to the strong aroma.

She could tell there was a light above her before she even opened her eyes. She still did so slowly though as she had to blink a bit from the sudden brightness. The first thing she saw was a florescent lighting above.

Looking down she was quick to recognize what she was laying on. The railings to the side of the bed and nearby cabinets with a sink. Was this a ER room? Had it all been a horrible nightmare, or maybe she even got saved. It began to fill her with hope that she was in a hospital, but she did not remember having any sort of injuries. She did feel incredibly nauseous before she blacked out again.

It hit her again suddenly of what had happened as she jolted upward. The moment she did though something tightened around her neck. While trying to grab at it the same feeling was around her wrists. The feeling of being restrained caused her legs to kick out, but she found out quickly that her ankles too had a soft bind around them.

There were padded restraints around her wrists, ankles, and also one around her neck. It made her begin to breath rapidly as she was losing her feeling of safety quickly. She was not dangerous so it made no sense for them to be tying her down to the bed. Looking around the room more she noticed that it was not entirely the same as a regular hospital. The silly posters you would see put up or any sense of comfort was completely void.

"Somebody! Please, what's going on," she cried out in question, not wanting to sit there in silence. That is what she got in return though as she fidgeted around in the bed. She had only just gotten a look down at herself as she noticed her regular clothes were now gone. She was left only in a soft white t-shirt and some similar clothed shorts. She had no blanket over her that she desperately wish she had as the cold air of the room was getting to her.

Long moments passed of no responses to her calls as she glared down at the restrains that were tied to the bed frame. She tried to lean down to pull one free with her teeth, but the one around her neck was preventing just that. It was incredibly frustrating as she gave a huffy sigh, laying back down fully on the bed. The mattress was not as soft as she wished, but at least she had a pillow.

She did not want to sleep as there was too much worry going through her mind of what was going on. The thought of some sort of police investigation going on crossed her mind which would explain the restraints. Maybe they had broken into Gaster's place and thought she was one of them by accident.

It felt like hours had passed in her discomfort. Her wrists were beginning to hurt from trying to wiggle free from the binds. Just as she was beginning to relax on the bed a click of the door startled her.

Her eyes opened in shock, shaking her head fast as she could not believe what she saw. Gaster casually strolled into the room, the door swinging closed behind him after he entered. He was looking over a clipboard with a few papers as he walked over to her. She was far too busy regaining her struggle as she thrashed about on the bed.

"An integrity soul. Not the most exciting, but stubbornness can be satisfying to break." Gaster was talking to himself as he ignored her beginning cries for help. He was not giving much care to her noises or struggles while he set the clipboard next to the sink.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are we in a hospital," she questioned quickly between her panicked breaths. She could not wrap her head around what was going on as she was quickly tiring herself out. The logical side of her mind got her to ease down to not completely wear herself out.

"No, this is my lab. Surprisingly better than my previous. At least, more space," Gaster answered one of her questions while he made his way over to her. She flinched as he reached out to grab at her arm, pressing at her skin as if feeling its texture. She tried to yank it away, but both him holding her arm and the restraint at her wrist kept her movement to a minimal.

"L-lab? I'm a human being! Not some rat," she growled his direction, her body tensing up. He jabbed his finger into the muscle of her arm which quickly made it relax so he could continue feeling around. She narrowed her eyes down at what he was doing, confused what he was checking for. "What are you even doing?"

"Human, animal, monster, they all are open to being tested. Although a rat would be silent," Gaster spoke in such a mocking tone she clenched her teeth in frustration. She could do nothing more then wait out to see what he was planning to do with her.

His prodding moved up to her shoulder before slipping his fingers down her collar bone. When she winced to him hitting marks left by Sans' constant biting motions stopped. She glanced up to seeing his twisted smile fall a bit into a frown just before he brushed his thumb over the marks.

"What do you even want from me," she gathered herself up to ask the question even though she felt like she should know the answer by now. This monster was clearly not in her best interest currently as he continued his prodding around the strap on her neck.

"We already discussed this in my office and then you attempted to assault me with a light fixture. By that assumption we are far past negotiations especially considering your stubborn nature," Gaster stated quite firmly, grabbing at the bottom of her chin with his last phrase that erupted a small growl from her. She tried to shake his hand away, but he only continued feeling along the underside of her jaw.

"That doesn't tell me anything," she screamed out at him just before she gasped sharply to feeling a pair of his floating hands suddenly grabbing at her legs. They were beginning near her knees before moving down using the same deep pressing motions his regular hands were. He seemed to be doubling the process of what he was doing. She let out a grunt of frustration from him not telling her more of what he was doing exactly.

"Since you are unwilling to work along side me that means I must make you willing," Gaster began to explain things while his expression looked almost bored while he brushed his fingertips across her cheeks. Her face was flushed which she could not help from the sets of hands pushing their way up her thighs now.

"You are not the best human I have gotten to work with, but you have a value otherwise," he spoke a bit off topic for a moment which made her tense up in feeling offense to it. He was still in the middle of talking though as she held her tongue. "Let's just say I have a way of convincing humans of my way to thinking."

The plan he explained to her sounded so sadistic she could have sworn she may of been in a horrible action movie. Giving several blinks she came to realize that it was in fact still real which only tightened her chest with worry more. All that went through her mind now was thinking that this monster was now going to torture her. Her body began to tremble instantly in fear which he immediately noticed and began to make small shush noises at her.

"Shh, I did not say you won't enjoy it. I have observed your interactions for a while now. You could say I know you much better than he does," he cooed down at her, but it was not helping her boiling panic. Her legs gave a restrained kick which caused the hands pressing there to flinch away. With those motions she let out a struggled scream, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to yank her face away from his touch.

He gave out a low chuckle to her physical response, but let her thrash around for the moment. He began to grow tired of her noises though as he slipped his fingers through her hair to grab a good handful. He pulled it tight to elicit a squeak of pain from her to which he gave a deep inhale of breath to hearing. It stopped her struggles for the moment.

"I lack the intent for lust that he does, although maybe if you're good I will indulge myself. Such things are lower priority in my work. Maybe even once you are more docile we may return to my office instead," Gaster explained with a lower tone to his voice which caused a chill up her spine.

"W-why me?" Her question shook off the end of her tongue as she felt the tears staining her cheeks already. Was she breaking so soon? She had felt so high and mighty through most everything she had been through already, but now she was facing a true sadistic monster. Her show of emotion was more out of confusion of how she had got caught up in all this.

"Unfortunately circumstance. Normally you are not that special, even a bit lower end for my tastes. You had a sister who was also in the wrong place and fell for the wrong monster, although in her case more willingly. I intended on just recruiting you and using your sob story to stir the media, however events changed that," Gaster's words had grown smoother, almost soothing to her ears. She let out a small hiccup from her tears, bitting down on her lower lip as he gave another shush at her before he reached up with his free hand to wipe at the tears. Despite his attempt at comfort she could feel it was empty.

"I-I don't even like monsters," she fumbled the statement as she was unsure of what to say anymore to the situation. He let out a heavy sigh to hearing it, his hand releasing her hair as she rolled her face to the side to press her face against the pillow under her head.

"By the end of this, you should be saying that with some truth," he firmly stated as she turned to see his smile twisting back up into its amused state. "Now." He walked over to retrieve his clipboard just as the hands near her thighs resumed their work, pressing into her skin thoroughly. It caused her to gasp in sharply, but he gave out a hum while looking down at her just as another pair of hands appeared. "Let us begin?"


	11. Tempting Touch*

A whimpering scream echoed through the empty hallway just outside the room the woman was being held. He had not even touched her yet when she was making her last attempts at getting some form of help.

Gaster stared down at her, displeased with her noises and continued thrashing on the bed. Her tantrum had even caused what little pillows and sheet to be shoved off the bed, landing on the floor or hanging off nearby. He let out a heavy sigh as if he was hesitant to do what he was about to next.

"As intoxicating as your vociferation is I must have you cease. I do not wish to frighten nearby subjects or any of my staff," Gaster explained with such a doctor's calmness she had stopped her screams for a moment in response. Clenching her jaw she glared up at him before feeling one of his hands give a noticeable squeeze closer to her hip bone.

"You're a sick fre--," she began to hiss his direction before something was pressed against her mouth, wedging between her teeth to stifle her comment. Upon pressing her tongue up against it and squeezing her jaw down on the object she was quick to realize it was a gag. The more kinky kind flashed in her mind for a moment, but it had a softer texture to the sides that were latching behind her head by a pair of floating hands that just now caught her eye. She did not even see them come near her face until it was already there.

"My dear, the only sick freak in this room is you for fornicating with that slob of a former assistant. It is good you have been washed before I had you relocated here," Gaster spoke the words with such a tinge of disgust to them she felt some shame. It was quickly clouded over by her mixture of anger and worry to what he was planning on doing. Her eyes were still a bit wet as she closed them tightly and thrashed her face side to side in attempt to remove the firmly placed gag.

He paid her motions no mind now as his eyes trailed down to the clipboard in his hands, looking through some of the papers. After stopping her shaking to look up at him she could not help but feel an intense curiosity what he might be reading over. She was distracted from the thought as she felt thumbs press into her inner thigh between her legs.

The area was sensitive and she had almost forgotten about the hands still there which erupted a flush on her face. She wanted to hide it, but her body really was craving such touch from how intensely this monster was prodding her already.

Unfortunately for her his fingertips only appeared to be pressing just around her upper thighs and just narrowly avoided her most sensitive spots through the fabric of the soft shorts she wore. It was almost like a horrible tease as they moved upward to her waist, pressing down in the area intently.

She had to do everything to hold in the reaction of being tickled before he moved on, but now the hands were slipping up under the cotton top she was wearing. It made her body wiggle around in what way she could which Gaster took notice to. He only passed a knowing grin though before beginning to write down on the clipboard papers.

"We are almost concluded with the basic physical. I will say you are adeptly fit for a human and woman of your age. It will be useful in your endurance," he sauntered his words that made it sound more important than it really was. She gave a scoffing huff onto the gag, trying to ignore the already dripping saliva down the side of her chin.

The hands continued up her stomach, even reaching under her to press up against her back which caused her to arch it slightly. She gave a frustrated noise before slamming back down onto the bed. They merely vanished from being pinned under her to appear back above her as Gaster gave a small 'tsk' sound of disapproval.

Much to her surprise when he reached her chest area his fingertips only outlined her breasts, avoiding touching them fully. She was made aware in this moment of her lack of a bra as her already hardening nipples were visible through the thin fabric of the top. She hated how vulnerable she felt in front of such a monster who obviously did not mean anything good in this scenario.

It still felt almost like a deep massage to the area as she let out a heavy breath on the increasingly wet gag between her teeth. There was not much she could do in this moment to hide her flustered state as she flinched to hearing him writing down more.

Slowly, the hands slipped out from under her shirt which both made her feel empty and relief in the same motion. She cursed at herself for feeling so blushed over even turning her head to face away from him so she did not have to see his smug smirking.

"As easy as it would be to use tools for such things I have always preferred a more, hands on approach if you will," his voice rumbled out before a huff of amusement. She was unsure what he meant until she gave a side glance back towards him as he was handing off the clipboard to a new set of floating hands.

She began to cringe away as he took steps closer to the bed so he could lean over it, extending his regular hands out towards her. Every fiber in her body was bracing for something horrible which was perfectly placed as his hands went directly to the still healing bite mark along the side of her neck.

It was the one Sans had made, but now Gaster began to dig his fingertips into the tender skin which made her entire body thrash from the stinging sensation. To hold her still his other hand latched to her opposite shoulder to hold her upper torso more still. He continued to press at the wound until she could feel the stinging pain of the skin breaking all the while he intently watched her expression. She let out what noises she could in muffled form already wanting him to stop.

"You had no problem with him biting into your flesh during the heat of intimacy. Surely reopening it should not be all too horrible, although we lack that pleasure sensation clouding it," Gaster's voice felt colder than before as his now bloodied fingers let up from the indents in her skin. She already felt like breaking as her quickened breath and sweat beading on her skin was a clear indicator.

"Perhaps pain will only make you loathe me more. I could give you what your body craves," Gaster's tone lowered to a vibrating low tone that lit her skin back up while she calmed down. She felt a tingling sensation at the side of her neck as it was beginning to numb over, not sure if it was her own body dealing with it or some sort of magic aiding.

Now his still bloodied fingers began to slip down, dragging along her collar bone to the middle of her chest above her cleavage. He pressed a fingertip there for a moment, his smile giving a twitch upward as he looked at her face closely wondering if she would get what he was hinting at. It did not seem he was summoning her soul just yet as instead he hooked a finger onto the collar of the shirt she wore.

"There is no need for this," he hummed as he gripped the fabric, beginning to yank it with a sudden motion. The shirt tore away from her heaving chest, although burned against her skin in the action that caused her to wince. Now the cold air hit her bare chest that was trembling from being unsure what he was planning. All she could hope for was no more pain that he already teased at showing he could do.

He used the torn fabric to wipe his hand free of the smudges of blood on the tip even though he had already smeared some along her collar bone. After discarding the shirt he leaned back down to begin outlining her breasts. Every touch he made caused her body to twitch as she was hiding her reactions the best she could. What bothered her more was he was completely avoiding her most sensitive areas.

"I did say you might enjoy this, however pleasure is a reward. Denying the reward is what comes first." Both of Gaster's hands now raked down her sides, moving away from her breasts. The feeling still sent shivers down her body as she felt him hook his hands on the shorts she wore.

He began to drag them down her legs, although the obvious problem of her ankles being bound to the bed prevented them from going far. Still, the cold air hit her already moistened mound. It only just occurred to her that she was void of underwear as well. It did not surprise her as she desperately tried to squish her thighs together. She was able to although she suddenly felt a release around her ankles.

"Do not make a fuss and you may get a reward," Gaster stated quite firmly as she was quick to realize her legs had been released from their binds. Every nerve in her body tensed up as she desperately wanted to kick out at him while he was moving to slide the shorts off her. She was stubborn and stupid enough to do so as she gave in to her instincts, kicking around in a sudden violent manner.

As fast as she had began to struggle her legs had gotten caught by a pair of floating hands that appeared clasped around her calves. She still gave it her all to kick around, but they greatly reduced the motions as he finished tossing the shorts aside. After that was done her legs were slammed back into the mattress, spread only slightly apart so that Gaster himself could walk over to the foot of the bed to reattach them.

"Not listening to me means punishment," his words dipped into a dark, cold hiss as he fastened the restraints around her ankle a bit tighter than before. He now started to walk back over to the side of the bed as the hands holding her legs hesitantly let go, leaving red marks there of holding her so hard. Her legs gave another jerk of defiance against the straps before she pressed her thighs together remembering how exposed she was.

A couple of pairs of hands formed above her as Gaster place his own hands behind his back, straightening up as he began to stare down at her beginning to tremble. One pair took hold of her upper arms and the other gripped at her upper waist, right below her ribs. She was unsure what he was doing until they began to squeeze at the areas, applying a bit of pressure at first, but then it began to hurt.

"How about a story during this experience," Gaster began to speak although she could hardly think about listening. "Your sister was a lovely human, one of the first batch I saw after I escaped the Underground a bit after the other monsters." The woman let out whimpering noises of dismay as her body tried to wiggle against the grips that became increasingly tight.

"Such a shame she had to be burned to a crisp. It was an accident really, I would have preferred to keep her," Gaster purred the comment and gave a weird tone as if he actually meant what he said. She, however, was lost in feeling like her arms were beginning to threaten to break as it was obvious there would be bruising already. He only watched as she writhed in the pressure induced pain just before he dug the fingertips into the skin.

In the last few moments he dragged the fingertips along the skin just to add to the damage, leaving soon to be bruises with deep red marks and indents as they slowly slipped off the skin. He let out a near satisfied sigh as she let out a hiccup of threatening tears to the stinging pain left behind.

"Shh, you will not feel any pain if you obey me," he cooed the words before the last two which he made sure to punctuate hard to get his point across. She shivered to it before looking away from him quickly. She was far too stubborn for her own good which only had him let out a breathy chuckle.

While she could not see him she could surely feel him starting to lean over again. The hands that had squeezed at her were still looming nearby as if threateningly, but now her attention went to his cold digits pressing down her abdomen. It made her jerk up to see what he was doing before she snapped her thighs together.

He paid her motions no mind as his intentions were far milder that she would have expected. However he did press his hand between her squished together thighs with ease, but he did not touch her sensitive inner folds. Instead his fingers pressed around the outside of the puffy mound, merely massaging the area up and down.

It caused her to breath out in a pant on the gag, but also tremble as nearly craving for a more sensual touch. He only continued his motions in those areas, not once dipping near the wet lips or her clit. While he did that with one hand he reached up with the other to trace his thumb up along the front of her throat. On reflex she raised her chin before realizing what she was doing. She quickly pushed her chin back down, hitting his hand with it as she let out a muffled growl which surprised him.

"Are you not enjoying yourself? If you were good you may of gotten more of what you wanted," he toyed with her with his voice as every time she heard it she grew goose bumps. She hated it so much, but now the thumb near her throat began to press up against it which made her gasp in surprise.

"Open your legs some or your neck will be bruised next," he threatened with a low growl at the end of his comment as she looked up at his broken face. The void filled smile was now curved down into a frown to show how serious he was as the white ring in his eyes stared at her, waiting for the response.

She was not moving which caused him to begin to prod his thumb into the front of her throat again just as his other fingers began to curl around the side of her neck. All the while the fingers around her mound were still giving slow motions, even brushing up only against her inner thighs as if anticipating them to spread soon.

Not wanting to feel the pain again she slowly did as he told her, her thighs separating to spread open more. Her ankles being bound to the bed gave her limited motion, but she could still spread and close her thighs.

"Good, good," he hummed as the sharp smile returned to his face. His hand along her throat eased up, but did not remove as he only rubbed his fingers up under her jaw in a soothing fashion.

She felt so ashamed of giving in the moment, but soon got a taste of pleasure as the fingers teasing around her folds finally slipped inward. They brushed at her needy pussy lips, dipping down to spread them which sent full on shivers of wanting pleasure through her body. She could not believe how great it was feeling to finally be touched in a way she wanted, her hips rolling up against his hand already.

"So eager, have I already broken you," he almost mocked her with the comment which brought her back to reality. She had nearly been grinding herself against his hand as he only had been touching around her entrance. She gave that look of defiance up at his, now smug, expression, but quickly to quell it he pinched his fingers around her clit. He pressed and squished it hard which sent jolts of pleasure through her almost instantly making her pant lewdly against the gag.

It took her a moment of recovery to register how she had reacted while he took in every motion she gave. Now she was being flooded with disgust in herself which was enough for her to be able to snap her thighs back together in some form of defiance. She then began to pick her thrashing back up, but oddly it only had him let out a low laughter as he kept his hand cupped against her sex.

"There's that fight back. Even though I said I would not reward going against me, possibly pushing back is in order," Gaster's voice was more calculated, yet also almost excited as between her wiggling around he dipped two fingers into her entrance. He hooked them inside her just as she was beginning to feel it, now arching her back in the feeling while he began to slip them in and out.

She hated how he was hitting all the right spots while his thumb pressed up against her clit while he was beginning to thrust his fingers into her steadily. Her thighs pressed together more, but more out of the feeling of pleasure as she could not stop the excess of drool slipping down her chin now as she breathed heavily.

"You are tight for a human," Gaster explained calmly as he seemed rather professional still despite her writhing around below him. Just as she was beginning to get more into it, her hips bucking against his hand while it was becoming soaked with her juices, she felt suddenly empty.

His hand had retreated away, slipping from her folds and even smudging her fluids on her abdomen some before pulling away. She gave out a shiver of need from the early cease just before a rub around the bottom of her chin brought her attention back up to his face.

"Greedy too. That is enough for today, however," Gaster's words made her stomach begin to sink as she was so worked up already. Her thighs rubbed together for some sort of friction in heavy need which he glanced down to with a hook of his smile.

He only moved over to the nearby sink, turning it on as he washed his hands free while she was left there to wiggle around in her denied state of pleasure. She was not sure if she was angrier at him stopping so soon or that she was craving more.

"If you decide to come to your senses and realize your only choice is my side then you may be moved to a more comfortable location. Otherwise get use to this dwelling and being left cold," he stated bluntly before moving to dry his hands off with a nearby cloth. He gave a side glance to her still wiggling around in discomfort.

In a sudden action she could see two floating hands pull at the strap behind her head keeping the gag in place before slipping it off. A bit of drool still connected to it before they carried it over to the counter to set down before dissipating into the air. She gave out panted breaths before licking around her wet lips.

"F-fucking bastard," she cursed under her breath before Gaster stepping towards the bed again made her flinch heavily. When she turned her head from him he got a view of the wound on the side of her neck that he had reopened. It had stopped bleeding, but still had stains of red down her collar bone.

"I suppose that is still a no to my offer, regardless, you have time to tell one of my assistants as they come to clean you up if you would like a more comfortable space," Gaster stated smugly to which the woman had to look up at him in disbelief. She had given in some, but she was not ready to bow before this monster as she clenched her jaw in anger. He began to raise his hand, reaching towards her which made her cringe in panic to being hurt again. She also went completely silent. He stopped when seeing the reaction, only smiling more twisted.

"Progress." That was the last thing he said before turning to head out of the room. She held her tongue despite wanting to scream out. Her body was already giving throbs from such a short session that she was beginning to dread what would happen next. The bruises forming on her arms and waist were probably going to be the least of her concerns as well as the blood drying on the side of her neck.

Silently Gaster exited the room, the door locking after he closed it which made her twitch from the noise. She was so skittish now and still coming down from the high of being touched briefly. Looking down at the mess between her legs made her all to aware of what she had done. Could she really keep this up after almost wanting to beg for more from a sadistic monster?

Now that was stuck alone in the silence again the swimming questions bombarded her head. How were humans that are against monsters following a monster? There had to be something strange going on especially since she never saw Gaster in the same room as anyone but herself. Well, that and Dave which he had burst out from which still gave her chills.

Thinking back on that she wondered why he did that. So many questions filled her mind as she tried to relax the best she could. Her face was still wet with former tears as she looked off to the side of the room. There had to be a way out of this without giving in.

That was when a thought sprang forth in her head just as she began to hear the door open. She perked up in curiosity as a rather calm looking woman began to walk in. She looked like a perfectly normal human, even possibly of a sane mind.

"H-hey! Please, your boss is a crazy monster, help me out," she pleaded towards the woman, but the moment she started talking there was no reaction in the other human. She simply started to walk to the other side of the room, bending down to pull out a rag from the cabinet. Was she ignoring her or maybe could not hear?

"Lady? Please," she continued to try to get to her, but when the woman looked up at her the expression she held was blank. It was strangely creepy before she moved to wet the rag in her hand. She gave a frustrated growl to the lack of response she was getting.

"What if I want to tell you I'd like to join," she tried maybe to give her idea a shot. She wondered if maybe she gave a false sense that she was going to cooperate she could get to a position where she would be better at doing something. Anything was better than another session that was sure to only get worse.

"I would ask why you did not tell the Doctor when he was in here," the strange woman spoke blankly without looking up at her. It was so strange, but she gave a flinch as the woman began to wipe her body down with the wet cloth. She had to think of something fast to say as it seemed obvious this strange woman was brainwashed or just brain dead like some cult member.

"I-I was caught up in the moment. I needed a moment to clear my head," she tried to explain, although the strange woman gave no reactions to what she was saying as she continued her duty. It felt degrading to be hand washed by a stranger, but at least she was being gentle as she wiped away the blood from her collar bone.

"After you are cleaned and patched I will speak to the Doctor when he is available," the strange woman spoke again in an equally flat tone. It made her scrunch her eyebrows in frustration as she would have preferred it happen sooner.

There was silence now between the women as she was cleaned off and a fresh bandage was applied along the side of her neck just to avoid any infections with the already closing wound. At least she was thankful to whatever sort of magic was minorly used there. It was not helping the bruises streaked with red marks on her arms and waist though. A soft cream was applied to them which did not do much.

"The Doctor does not like being lied to, so is this your final request," the strange woman suddenly asked which made her feel a wave of fear. Gaster could read her so well, could she really pull off pretending just to get out of harms way? She would not know until she tried as she already had a growing fear of the monster that she most certainly did not want to grow.

"Yes, I'm certain," she tried to say as bluntly as she could. Her heart was racing though as all she could think about was it going south due to her rash nature getting the best of her. After a second of the strange woman staring down at her she finished up her duty and headed out with a silent nod.

This was either going to be the best idea she had or the absolute worse.


	12. Sacrifice*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out, had a lot of RL distractions. This will be the last chapter of this fic as well! I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy <3

A click of the door unlocking rang through the cold room. The strangely emotionless woman began to walk into it, her near glazed over eyes looking out towards an empty bed. Her reactions were slow which was to the advantage of the woman in the room bringing down a metal tray directly on top of her head with hopefully enough force to knock her out.

The moment happened so suddenly that as the strange woman's body flopped onto the ground, the other woman was left panting and reeling from the adrenaline. The strange woman now laid on the floor, completely motionless as she looked over the now dented metal tray in her hands.

Of course she felt bad for doing such a thing, but this was a desperate situation as she tried to ignore the light stain of blood on it's reflective dent. Still heavy of breath she tossed it aside with haste before something caught her eye on the floor not far from the unconscious woman.

She was determined to just high tail it out of there, but she had to play smart if she was going to do this. The object she looked over was recognized within seconds which sent a jolt of hope through her as she grabbed for it. It was a small tazor that she assumed the emotionless woman carried as a precaution, probably for events such as this.

She was surprised this even worked as she remembered barely convincing her to let her free of the bindings during a check up not long before. After putting on her best impression of some brainwashed person who wanted to join she got her freedom and planned what had just transpired.

It was a success for the most part as she had to act a little faster cause she has no idea what will be outside of the room she has been stuck in. With a quick peek out of the door all she could really see was long hallways going either way. There were several other doors lined along of the same type that she was coming out of.

This place had a less of a hospital feel and more of a mental institution vibe as she gave a deep breath. At least there was no one within her line of sight as she took haste with stepping over the woman and beginning down one of the directions of the hallway. She headed down the one where she could see an opening not far down the way that she hopes may be some sort of exit.

Picking up her face she could hear her breathing and the thudding of her heart as the feeling of escaping this place was making her light headed. She still pressed on as she was almost jogging towards the larger room.

Just before she got there though she unknowingly ran by a long hallway to which a figure was standing just on the verge of entering her path. She did not see them until a rough hand grabbed at her arm, stopping her jog instantly and jolting out a yelp of surprise from her.

She did not care who or what was grabbing her, but she was so caught up in her urge to escape that the first reflex was to flick on the tazor in her other hand. Proceeding to jab it right into whoever was taking hold of it all that came after was the sharp crackling of the device.

Her eyes were shut tight in the moment when she could hear a very pained exhale of breath followed by a more male sounding grunt. As the hand released her arm she opened her eyes timidly to see just who it was.

The first thing she felt was surprise as she saw it was Joey of all people, the bandage still laced across the bridge of his nose. He was still slightly standing as he looked up at her with twitching half-lidded eyes. He was trying to voice out a curse which really caught her up to what she had done. It was pretty well deserved at least as she saw him beginning to slump to the ground in front of her.

Before she could relax though he gave a lunge out which startled her into dropping the tazor just before he fell to the ground. The whole moment had her on pins and needles as she did not even bother fumbling to pick the device back up as she took a few jumps backwards from him as he fell.

She just needed to get out of there, right now. She turned to continue heading in the direction towards the empty lobby. As she entered it she noticed that it was completely empty which only increased her paranoia. Where was everyone? There was no security and a lack of staffing. She had not checked any of the other rooms, but she did not have time to as she looked up to see a dead Exit sign near a large set of doors.

This was too easy, or Gaster was just far too confident in his ability to keep his subjects under control. She did not want to find out as she basically tackled the door, the thing opening to reveal a chilled nighttime air. Sweat was beading down her head as she looked around where she was. It really was an abandoned mental institute as the grass was dead along the sidewalk path.

It was almost pitch black, but she still made a run down the broken pathway. She would have expected dogs or sirens to be going off, but it was incredibly silent as she reached the front gate without incident. She was not sure what part of the city even had such a place as she looked up at the metal gate which was not only open, but the locks looked completely melted off.

She was unsure what would have caused a thing, but it opened the way as she ran out into the front of the place, panting as she used this moment of seemingly successful freedom to catch her breath. While she was looking at the ground with her hands on her knees she saw she was standing a little ways into a road.

All of the sudden a loud honk alerted her as she screamed out to match it, bracing herself as if she was ready to be hit by a car. When she darted her eyes over like a deer caught in headlights she saw it was only a parked car. A familiar parked car!

The red convertible sat parked in front of the place as she saw it belonged to Papyrus. She did not give any second thought as she rushed over, expecting the brothers to surely be the ones who gave the honk. When she saw who was sitting next to the wheel, giving a small wave she reeled back with panic. It was Dave?

"Yo, girlie," Dave spoke the words so innocently she was not sure how to even react. Her hands clenched as she wish she still had that tazor especially after using it not long ago on Joey. Just before it looked like she was about to run she could see Dave beginning to fumble over to the door of the car.

"W-wait, yeah? I's can explain w'ats goin' on," Dave tried to plead for her which did pause her instincts to run. She waited only a moment while he stepped over the car door, giving off a wince as he did so. It was obvious he was still in pain from what happened earlier to him. She did not even remember if he was alive after it with having Gaster in her face during the ordeal.

"I'm helpin' y'all. Yer guys headed in to save ya," Dave explained while he kept a safe distance from her as he saw she was incredibly spooked. Not to mention bare footed as she was just beginning to feel the chill of the air on them.

Before she could respond he was beginning to pull of a light hoodie he wore. It looked silly for a moment as he fumbled with it while also being sore from what had happened to him. When he timidly walked her way to hand the clothing towards her she only gave a swat at it, making him pull back with a frown.

"I don't want your fucking help! Tell me what's going on right now," she spat at him, clearly still in her panic mode. He gave an understanding nod as he clutched at the hoodie, but not putting it back on yet.

"So, like, my demented boss 'n all--" He started to say, but the woman cleared her voice in anger to cut him off.

"You mean your MONSTER boss who just nearly tortured me?" Her tone was aggressive, but rightfully so as she gave a paranoid glance over at the building she just exited. It was still as quiet as before as her mind went to wondering where Sans and Papyrus were.

"Ya, we, like, didn't know. Always assumed et was some old dude, yeah? Dat was 'til he revealed 'imself jus' ta me cause I could talk to ya," Dave spoke his story, but the woman gave a snarling huff to it.

"And you let him borrow your body just to kidnap me? All seems kind of a silly amount of effort," she spat his direction, her hands coming up to rub at her arms. She wanted to get closer to the car, but she was not sure why it was even there yet. "Where's Sans and Papyrus? Why are you at their car?"

"I's be gettin' ta dat, lady," Dave said as he was a little fussy from having his story interrupted. He quickly gave a look of sorry, waving his arms a bit as his jacket still hung from one. "I told da bastard no and next thin' I 'member is wakin' up in yer apartment wit' yer boytoy 'bout to gut me."

The story seemed nonsense to her, but as she saw he looked just as terrified as she did then maybe he was telling the truth. That was not answering her question though as she gave a huff under her breath of impatience.

"Boo friggen hoo, where are the brothers? What the hell is going on," she hissed at him before he gave out a sigh. He gave a glance towards the car and then to the building she just came out of.

"I told 'em where 'bouts the boss did most 'is biddin'. Dis place is normally off limits to anyone in da group 'cept the higher ups," Dave went through the first part of his story. The woman looked as though she was about to interrupt again, but he gave a clear of his throat to show he was not done talking. "Tha skeleton bros brought me 'ere and proceeded ta bust through da gate to go inside. I's been out here since."

"How long ago," she asked quickly to which Dave quickly patted around at his pockets as if he was looking for his phone. He had none though as he gave a quick shrug.

"Iuno, girlie, maybe an hour or so," he responded which only gave her a spike of worry. Surely the brothers busting into the place would have caught her ears or even she may of seen them as she exited. It was all giving her a horrible sinking feeling as she stared at the building. While thinking she thought to mention something as she gave another suspicious glare over at Dave who was just now beginning to relax.

"If this place is so closed off to the group why was your buddy casually walking the halls," she asked bluntly to which Dave looked up with a snapped look of worry. It looked like he did not know as much as she did.

"Nah, dat ain't possible. He's much lower rank and wouldn't be 'ere," he tried to wave it off as her being mistaken. She gave a sigh in response as she figured she would have to tell him what she did. She just hoped he did not hold much fondness for his 'friend'.

"I bumped into him on my way out. Tazed him too with a tazor I got off some weird chick who was like Gaster's assistant," she retorted to him which only made Dave begin to fidget uncomfortably. He gave a squeeze at the jacket he still held before tossing it over into the passenger seat of the car.

"Dat fuckin' idiot. He prolly went to find me," he sighed heavily before rubbing at his face. Right now the fact they had been sitting outside this crazy place casually talking was getting to the woman. She made movements to walk over to the car as if to check if it still had its keys or maybe a phone laying inside it.

"We can't just sit here, but we can't just leave either. What's up with this place anyhow? Why is it so empty," she asked quick as her heart was beginning to race again. There was no way she wanted to head back in there to see what happened to the brothers. She could maybe get the police, but they are never much help in these kinds of matters.

After a moment she sighed heavily, not having found any keys or phones. She looked over to Dave who seemed transfixed on looking at the building. With a clear of her voice she caught his attention back as he looked over to her.

"Et be where da higher ups meet or where we take da less than willin'. Rumor was et jus' bein' some correctional facility of the sort. Place was a'ways too creepy for me," Dave shook his words before glancing back to the building.

After a moment of hard consideration the woman gave a sigh of exhaustion. She leaned forward to reach around under the steering wheel of the car before a pop could be heard that startled Dave. He looked over at her with confusion as she walked to pull the trunk up, mostly surprised the thing was not locked.

There was not a lot to work with as there was only the spare neatly set in there, but on looking further she popped back in sight of Dave while wielding a tire iron. He gave her a look as if she was crazy, even flinching backwards but she only rolled her eyes at him before closing the trunk back down.

"I'm not going to hit you. This is just for protection because we can't just leave," she explained while walking over towards him. Sure, she was still untrusting of him, but he seemed to be on her side in this ordeal. She did give him a long narrow of her eyes as if making sure he was himself.

"Ya can't be serious 'bout goin' in dere. Dat goop psycho just 'bout ripped my insides out," he complained, but she could not stall anymore knowing that something horrible could be happening. Just before she started to walk from the car Dave quickly went up to grab at her arm as gently as he could. It still snapped her to his direction to which he quickly let go and let out a sigh.

"You got any better ideas," she asked, although she was getting tired of hearing his horrible accent-lisp-thing. She was not even sure what sort of speech problem he had since it varied so much. Much to her surprise he held out his hand as if asking for the tire iron which she held on to it tighter in response.

"Least lemme lead, girlie. I's been here once or twice, in the lobby 'least," Dave spoke the words as smoothly as he could as he was showing a genuine concern for her safety. She hated it as she did not trust him one bit, but he was in far better shape than she was all things considered. After looking down at her dirty bare feet and thin clothes she reluctantly passed over the tire iron to him.

"If you're betraying me, I will kill you myself," she muttered under her breath which gave him a look of concern as she doubled the effect with a hard glare. Her body gave a shiver though to which he perked up to before quickly walking back to the car. He tossed his hoodie back her way which made her twitch and let off a small growl as she looked down at it in her hands now.

"Jus' so ya know, Joey was a dick," Dave thought to add to relieve some of her worries. She had not even remembered that she tazed his 'friend', but was relieved to hear that they were not all that close. She hesitantly pulled over the hoodie just so she would not be standing around in such thin cloth that she was left wearing after escaping.

-

Entering the abandoned mental institution was probably not the best idea she had so far, but she was placed firmly behind Joey. Along the way she had picked up a pretty sturdy branch that she was holding much like a bat while he looked around the empty lobby. Even to him it was strange how empty it was in there.

"Where is everyone," she asked as she could read his expression that he was just as confused as she was. He gave a shrug though as he seemed to be wanting to stay quiet, making a hasty walk over to a nearby hallway. It was not the one she came from as she wondered if Joey was still knocked out down that one.

Before she could really check Dave signaled for them to continue down the hallway across from the entrance and somewhat behind a front desk. She noticed Dave still having a small limp to his step wondering if it may of been a mistake more on the part of him being sore to have let him use the tire iron.

After a way of walking Dave suddenly stopped which almost caused her to bump into his back. She gave an irritated huff, but looked from behind him to see that the hallway in front of them was covered in long black marks. It looked as though someone had scorched long stretches of the hallway with some sort of beam. It was not the most relaxing sign as she looked up at Dave with worry.

"Can yer monsters shoot lazor beams," Dave asked with a chuckle to his tone, but she glared at his attempt of humor. She had no idea what could have caused the charred marks, but she was starting to regret her choice of entering the building again. Surely Sans could handle himself, especially with Papyrus? She was unsure if Papyrus himself could even fight having never seen him do so.

"L-let's just keep going. This looks like the right direction at least," she said in a whispered tone as they slowly continued down the hallway. After a ways they came to an even more damaged part of the hallway as well as a large wooden door that was blown open.

While keeping behind Dave she peeked inside the room to see that it was familiar, it was the office she had first been in and talked to Gaster. It sent prickles of fear down her body just before she began to walk backwards. Dave let out a sigh though on seeing it empty as he let the tire iron slack a bit behind him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Looks 'ike they may of booked et. Maybe we should head back," he said as if thinking deeply of where to check next. While he was deep in thought a shrill scream echoed from behind him. It was the woman as when he turned around he heard the loud crack of the branch she was previously holding being snapped in half above her.

"Tsk, trying to escape, my dear? It is bad enough I have had to deal with the brothers breaking into my facility." Gaster's voice rang out a lot less clearly than before, the static almost overshadowing it. A pair of floating hands was holding it just before tossing it aside as the obvious figure of Gaster was pressed up behind the woman now off her feet. She was being held up against him by his arms as the gooey texture of his body soaked against the hoodie she was wearing.

"Put me down," she screamed while giving kicks of struggle which surprisingly looked to give Gaster some complication to hold on to her. His body looked as though it was far more unstable than before as he snapped his hand around her waist to try to keep hold.

Dave was unsure what to do at first, looking at the melting mass of a monster that had previously tormented him by controlling his body. The woman was still struggling against him before she managed to get a hold of the situation. With a slam of her arm against his the goop holding the form together seemed to splatter for the moment as he gave a grunt of pain.

"Troublesome humans! You are less worth to me now so I will simply dispose of you to use as fodder to get the brothers off my trail," Gaster hissed as his arms began to reform while the woman was still pulling away from the sticky residue of his body. While he was distracted with all his focus on the woman he barely noticed Dave until the man was only a couple feet away, the tire iron held back like a baseball bat ready to strike.

Gaster had no time to dodge as the slopping wet hit of the metal into the midsection of his body caused it to go clean through. Bits of it splattered onto the nearby wall as the chunk of goop remained a dripping hole as Dave almost fell over from it going through Gaster.

"Serves ya right for shovin' yerself in my mo--" Dave began to spit in Gaster's direction, but almost immediately after a pair of the floating hands appeared and clamped full force on the man's neck. The tire iron dropped to the floor as the woman was just realizing what had happened.

Gaster was noticeably breathing heavily in pain as his regular hands reached for the gaping chunk of his torso before his eyes began to flicker a deep purple color as he looked at the man with rage. His hands were not holding back as they were crushing at his neck, the windpipe being strained and the blood beginning to cut off from his brain.

The woman was still slinging bits of the goop off herself as she jumped to try to do something, but mere seconds from reaching for Dave she could hear the sickening crack. The hands crushed the man's neck as the body quickly went limp. She was staring up at him in disbelief of how fast it was, watching the life drain from Dave's face.

"Despite being able to expel powerful hits, some humans remain fragile," Gaster said with such a professional tone coming back that it made the woman begin to boil with anger. Sure, she did not like the guy, but he just tried to save her and now the hands were dropping the limp body down onto the ground with a thud.

Her eyes went down to the tire iron now under Dave's body, but her gaze was sent back up to Gaster as he hobbled his damaged form in between her and the weapon. It did not look like he was going to allow her to do the same amount of damage as she began to give several steps backwards in fear. She still gave a glance back down at Dave with guilt boiling up inside her as she could not even think of what to do.

She closed her eyes feeling as though Gaster would for sure just kill her next as he was badly wounded and his words were hardly understandable. She could hear the sloshing of his form as he pressed closer to her while she had her back against the wall, trembling in fear. Maybe she still had a chance to run or maybe fight back.

"Even though I cannot absorb souls like other monsters due to my damaged body, I could store yours just to hurt Sans even further than he has done to me," Gaster made gurgling noises with his broken voice. He was beginning to raise a hand up to her with full intent of grabbing at her soul.

She already felt the pull of it at her chest, her legs being locked in place as she desperately wanted to bolt at this point. She could not as her eyes opened to seeing the melting broken face of Gaster as he let off a low laughter to his victory.

Just before her soul began to surface from her chest a brilliant beam of blue caught the side of her face. The next moment was such a violent impact she was unsure what she saw was even real. A beam of blue magic slammed into the side of Gaster's form, sending him off down the hallway.

A stinging pain still hit her as his hand had racked across the front of her soul before he was slammed away. Moments after it sprung back into her chest as she was almost knocked off her feet from the impact in front of her.

"HUMAN!" That was Papyrus' voice, she had never felt so happy to hear his voice as she winced from the stinging pain flowing across the front of her body from her soul. She leaned back against the wall more as two figures were quick about coming to her side.

"lady, please, are you a'right," Sans said with intense worry furrowing his brow. He was fast about bringing his large arms around her as she gave off a small wince to the feeling. He did not let go even though he eased up a bit, bringing her close to him as the smell of his jacket hit her face that almost brought tears to her eyes just from feeling happy it was really him.

Papyrus was nearby as his vision was down on the crumpled form of Dave with a concerned look. The woman peaked out from Sans' embrace to see Papyrus leaning down at the body. Sans gave a shudder as he quickly let go and pushed the woman more towards Papyrus as he looked out down the hallway.

"THE HUMAN THAT HAS LEAD US HERE IS INJURED! I WILL GIVE A HEALING--," Papyrus began to say but the woman walked over to look down at Dave, it was very clear that he was dead.

"Unless you can bring the dead back, he's gone, Papyrus," she whispered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. Papyrus understood this, but still gave a desperate grab at the body, turning it over as his hands began to glow a dull orange. She could not watch as she felt prickles of fear from the fact this was not over in her mind as she looked down the hall to expect Gaster coming at them to fight.

When she looked all she could see was Sans standing only a little ways from them, staring down at an empty spot where a bit of black goo splattered, but a trail leading off down another hallway.

"Sans," she spoke softly trying to catch his attention while he looked transfixed on it. He began to take a step away from them, but stopped, letting out a heavy breath. He turned back around to look down at the woman and then beside her to see Papyrus stopping his attempt at healing to see that it was far too late. Even Dave's soul had already dissipated.

"we need to go. we'll deal with things once you're safe," Sans spoke bluntly as he moved over to her, his hand reaching up to place on her cheek. She let out a soft sigh to feeling it, but her attention went over to Dave now as her eyes were stinging with the sensation. Yeah, he was not a good guy, but he still saved her.

"Fine, we'll go," she said with a bitter taste in her mouth. She did want to keep pursing Gaster, but it would be a risk. Explaining all this to the authorities was going to be a horrible time.

-

It was definitely a horrible time explaining what had happened. After leaving back to the brother's apartment for safety the brothers had contacted Frisk to discuss how the situation was to be handled. Eventually they were able to get the authorities on their side and the whole event was under investigation.

The amount of questioning made the woman's head spin as it felt like days before she could get any sort of rest. The police who had gone to the abandoned building to seek what had happened were only met with empty rooms.

Dave's body was the only one from the event, although when they had entered Gaster's office they found one side of the room covered in black goop. It stained the floor and burned into the walls as they assumed it was caused by the fight with Sans. At this point they suspected he had fled away with any members of the group willing to follow.

"Sans," the woman's voice broke Sans out of his deep thought as he was relaxing on his couch. They had both finally gotten a break from all the questions as Papyrus was out of the apartment attending to matters with Frisk. The taller brother had healed the shallow wound across her soul and even fussed about it greatly, the time away from him was a relief.

Quietly she walked over to sit next to Sans, surprisingly close as the comfort was welcoming as she let out a deep sigh. Leaning the back of her head against his chest as his arm was raised across the top of the couch he gave a glance down at her.

"don't worry, lady. you're safe now," Sans gave reassurance before snuggling back into that dirty jacket of his. Her mind really was not on her safety as she thought about how the whole ordeal happened. It left a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was sure was never going to be removed.

"I don't want to be safe, I want to forget," she said bluntly which caught Sans off guard, but she only felt him let out a long breathed sigh. She knew it was rather depressing what she said, but she did not want to take back her words.

"don't we all," Sans simply put, which only made her feel a bit worse. He began to shift though as he pulled at her to turn to look up at him. When she did, that same wide grin of his looked down at her as his eyes gave a dull flicker to her stare. "but maybe we can distract ourselves a bit?"

Without another word Sans brought his coarse fingers up under her chin just so he could lean in to press the front of his smooth teeth up against her lips. Despite the cool, smooth texture against her soft lips being alien to her it was comforting.

While she returned the kiss, placing her arms up around his neck she did give a small flinch to feeling his neck bones. After a moment though she resumed her hold around them as he shifted to pull her up into his lap. She straddled his thighs as she pulled away from the rather tame peck on the lips.

"You'll have to be a little louder than that if you want to distract me," she spoke with a small smile cracking on her lips. He gave a knowing chuckle just as his hard hands began to cup at her ass, giving it a tight squeeze that erupted a squeak from her.

"oh, now you're asking. iuno, lady. i'm pretty worn out," Sans gave off a tease to lighten the mood, but it more made her pout at him as she leaned down onto his chest. She made sure to give a wiggle of her backside right into his cupped hands to which he groped at the soft flesh again through the jean shorts she typically wore.

"Thought you liked putting me in my place, monster," she hummed up from nuzzling her face a bit beside his skull. She gave her body another playful wiggle on his lap as if enticing him, making sure to slip forward to press her thighs up against the sides of his pelvic bone through his shorts.

"hard to put such an eager slut in her place when she's already layin' out for me," he made sure to growl right back in her ear. He leaned forward though as she felt the hot breath of his jaws parting waft against her cheek. A wet sensation flicked on her earlobe which sent a shiver down her spine as she was sure it was that sloppy tongue of his. She did not even have to look over it to see the blue glow in the corner of her eye.

"Disgusting, vile monster doesn't deserve to taste a human woman," she purred at him again just before her throat erupted into a loud squeak. The tips of his teeth sunk into the soft skin of her earlobe just enough to cause that sting of pain. He did not pierce it though as he let out another growl just to vibrate his ribcage that her breasts were pressed up against.

"guess i just gotta take it then," Sans pulled back enough to give that snap of his jaw that always startled her. She let out an exhilarated shiver to the sensation though as without another moment notice she felt the world shift around her. Darkness enveloping her vision for only a brief second.

Now gravity was catching up with her as she felt her feet hit the floor and her back pressing up against a door. Looking off to the side she could see that they were in the bathroom which was a familiar scene of less than innocent acts.

"you still reek of him, we need to fix that," Sans vibrated the words in such a demanding words that she felt under his will. She got what he meant though as she began pulling at her top just as his hands grabbed at her waist when she exposed it. Letting off a small giggle from her ticklish spot she managed to toss aside her top while he was enjoying watching her undress below him.

"Just going to stand there," she asked with a puff of her cheeks in defiance. His white ring eyes gave a flicker as if he was enjoying her challenging tone. She was currently standing in her bra and shorts when he hooked his fingers on the front of the bra.

She could feel a tingling sensation as he used his magic to unhook it which made her give him a look that he was cheating. He shrugged it off while pulling the bra up off her arms and to the side.

"what? don't like my magic, lady," he asked with such a cocky tone that she wanted to deny him further access to just get some kind of advantage. Before she could he grabbed at the back of her shorts, hiking them up just enough that the bottom of her ass was exposed, although now she was getting on her tippy toes to avoid a wedgie.

"H-hey," she whimpered at him, her hands flopping against his chest. In retaliation she reached up to grab at his hood to pull it up over his head, watching the fabric flop against his forehead as she gave a light giggle. He released her shorts before moving to his hands up to the front.

"don't poke the monster, or he'll take a nice bite outta ya," Sans teased, making sure to snap his jaws right at her face which caused her to jump a bit. She only gave him a teasing wiggle of her body before tugging at his hood over his head some. It was slightly in front of his face as she saw the glow of blue sprout from under it which gave her no time to react.

In the next moment she found herself stark naked and a bit in front of the shower while Sans was a few steps away beginning to pull his jacket off. She was not sure why he did not just do that during his magic too as she looked over to her clothes laying on the floor. She did give a pout to not experiencing being stripped, but it still heated her face in a blush as she thought she would use the moment to turn the shower on.

"I'm surprised you want to take a shower. I figured you didn't take them with how dir--," she began to mention while she was leaned forward to turn the water on. What cut her off was a loud slap as Sans had smacked her ass while she was leaned forward. His hand did not pull away as he dipped fingers down between her legs, rubbing the rough texture along her swollen lips from behind.

She managed to turn the water on as the steam of it was already hitting her face when she straightened her back just in time for Sans' free hand to slip up her back, gripping at her shoulder from behind.

The hand between her legs from behind was still there as her wetness was beginning to stain his fingers while she wiggled to him slipping them along her lower lips. He was teasing her as he only lightly brushed up against her clit and over the wanting entrance.

"i'll make an exception to make sure ya get every little spot," Sans said in such a direct way, the last words he took action with as he pressed his fingertips right up against her clit hard. She let out a shiver, trying to press her thighs together while the hand on her shoulder kept her somewhat grounded.

"S-sans," she whined while looking over her shoulder at him. Her hands were gripping at the shower door to try to steady herself while he continued to massage against her clit, every move sending more sensations down her body.

"now, get in the shower like a good girl," he growled up against her while leaning his head down. In the same action he relieved his fingers from between her legs which left a sticky trail of her juices already coating them.

While she was regaining her footing, stepping over into the shower she turned to see Sans was declothed himself. It still took her some getting used to, but what caught her eye was him bringing his glistening fingers up to his mouth where his jaw parted while he stared down at her.

His blue eye was brilliantly glowing as his slimy tongue flopped out to lather around the juices on his fingers. He relished in the taste which caused her to feel even more heated down in her core. The hot water she stepped into almost felt cold from how blushed over she was.

It did not take long for Sans to join in, sliding the glass shower door closed, his larger frame blocking a lot of the water flow. It was still an interesting sight as she watched the water spray through the exposed skeleton. She had no time to explore him as he was already on her within seconds.

Leaning down he had her pressing her back up against the shower wall as the front of his teeth crashed against her lips. She craved more which she did not have to tell him as his jaw already parted and that gooey tongue of his pressed against her mouth, demanding entrance.

She debated teasing, but she was so hungry for the touch she opened her mouth, allowing the appendage to thrust in and explore her mouth. She did not turn so soft so soon though as her tongue bat against it, wrestling in both of their saliva. The blue residue his tongue left behind was far more though as she found herself having to swallow what was not spilling out the sides of her mouth in the sloppy kiss.

While this was happening his hands raked down her sides, slipping to grip at her slightly wet ass from the shower water. He kneaded at the soft flesh which brought on whimpers from her onto his tongue. Every little sound she made caused his bones to give a noticeable shift. His grabbing at her ass was pulling her up on her toes as she felt as though he would easily be lifting her any moment.

He pulled away long enough to see her lost in a daze from how intoxicating his tongue had been slopping around the inside of her mouth. His blue saliva still drizzling down her wet lips as he slipped it out.

"ya look good filled with blue," Sans hummed which gave her a weird warm feeling as if she enjoyed the concept. He noticed as his grin arched higher just so he could add to it, "betcha wanna be filled with something else blue."

Of course that sent her even more blushed at the implication which she should be familiar with by now. Hearing it still embarrassed her as she was surprised at how far she had come with hating having him even touch him, now she was craving for him to fuck her.

"Then do it already," she taunted him, her smug grin coming back just before she licked at the blue residue left behind by his tongue. His blue eye gave a flicker of yellow in its center just before the hands groping her ass swooped down to sweep her off her feet.

Her back crashed harder against the shower wall just before she felt his pelvic bone press up against her hips while his hands held her up under her thighs. Her legs found themselves wrapping around the top of his pelvic bones as that blue glow began to form just under her.

It did cross her mind that maybe his slimy magic might be less stable in water. As the member formed, the underside of it resting right against her puffy folds, she saw its shape was a bit firmer, possibly to counter the spray of water sometimes hitting both of them. It still glowed as brilliantly blue as ever in its large size as he balanced her with only one of his hands so he could take hold of the shaft with the other.

He gave it a wiggle, letting the underside of it plap against her woman hood which sent a small chill through her in anticipation. It still had a bit of stickiness to it as a thread of blue stuck between it and where he lightly tapped it against her.

"how bad ya want it, lady," he questioned teasingly which made her look at him with a glare. She was already panting and about ready to start grinding herself up against it. Using what strength she could she grabbed at his collar bone, yanking at him so she could give the bone she held on to a gentle bite just to show him how bad she wanted it.

It was enough as he let out a low setting growl, slipping his member up under her to position the head up against her wanting entrance. He wasted no more time to slam her down onto it, his hands both moving to her hips to just push her down further as she released her gentle bite. She let out a groan of pleasure, her back arching to the girthy member filling her insides.

The size was something she still was not used to as she almost had the wind knocked out of her, but he was giving her no time to recover as his fingers dug into her thighs to pull her upwards. He pulled them towards himself just as he thrust forward to start up a deep and hard pace that was leaving her breathless.

Her legs and arms almost lost their placement, but she held on the best she could while he took a step forward to squish her harder up against the shower wall. She was sure just the sheer force of his thrusts were keeping her up now as she let out a series of loud moaning complete with a squeak of pleasure.

"H-harder," she whimpered, unsure why she would even suggest such a thing. She already felt like he was breaking her apart with what he was doing. He was listening vaguely though as his tongue was flopped out while he was thrusting into her heavily, basically bouncing her off his pelvis.

Feeling unable to do what she was asking in the position he was he pulled out completely with a slopping plop which left her reeling at the feeling of being empty suddenly. She blinked, looking up at his lusted over gaze just before he guided her feet to the ground and her face was now against the shower wall.

He quickly had her bent over, facing away from him as he grabbed harshly at her hips to pull her back up to her toes to make up for the height difference. With that motion he pulled her off her feet just long enough to ram his cock right back into her.

All she could do was let out a whimpering breath, her hands gripping at the shower wall for some sort of leverage. He took steps forward again though as her breasts were pressed up against the wall. His thrusts continued, but at a faster pace now as she swallowed between her heaving breaths.

"any harder will break ya," Sans spoke while leaning down, nuzzling his face into the back of her shoulder. She could feel him breathing hard as he began to give nibbles at her skin while his fingers took hold harder of her hips while he pounded away.

"Then b-break me," she said quite sternly, although a shiver coming straight after into a whimpering moan. He was managing to hit all those perfect spots at the right time as he kicked at her legs to go wider, leaning down so he could continue his thrusts that were lifting her feet off the shower floor.

When she was getting lost in how great his cock was feeling sliding in and out of her at a rough pace she could feel one of his hands moving away as the other hooked around her waist to take the place of holding her up. Now with one free hand he used it to grab hard at the back of her head, gripping her hair.

"tell me who ya belong to," he growled in her ear while he leaned down just so his teeth were beginning to scrape along the shell of her ear. She could not even respond with the thrusts growing so rough that she was getting the breath knocked out of her at every slam. He gave a tug of her hair to wake her up to his demand, a big of her own drool dripping down her lips.

"Y-yo--," she began to say, but he shook her head hard which made her let out a small whimper of pain. He let out a hush as he slowed down his thrusts some, giving deep shallow thrusts while staying as deep as he could inside her.

"my name," he demanded while he opened his jaw to brush the tips of his teeth down the side of her neck. He pulled at her hair so she would lean her head to the side allowing him the most access to the area.

"Sans! S-sans," she moaned the name the best she could as her throat was already feeling hoarse from all her breathy moans. He hummed in approval as the reward to it was him pressing the tips of his teeth into the back of her shoulder near the base of her neck. It sent wonderful chills down her as he was still going that almost agonizingly slow pace.

He filled her up so wonderfully though she felt herself pressing herself backwards at him just to feel more. Arching her back so she could perk her ass she gave him as deep of access as he could as he began to bring his pace back up, it growing erratic as he did so.

She was in absolute bliss as his cock shoved right up against her most sensitive spots inside her while her face pressed up against the cool shower wall. Her tongue was nearly flopped out from her mouth as she was feeling the overwhelming orgasm. Much to her surprise he slowed down to ride it out, but it was more due to his own climax coming soon.

While her pussy was clamping hard around his member she could feel it beginning to throb before just as she was coming down from it he picked his pace back up. He started to slam into her wildly while he raked his teeth across her shoulder, leaving angry red marks. He squeezed her waist tight against him, his bones digging into her soft body that was sure to leave marks and bruises all over her.

His pelvic bone slamming against her ass and the back of her thighs was sure to do some damage as she was being overwhelmed from her over-sensitive state and his animalistic thrusting. She was choking on her own breaths while her hands weakly tried to reach back before he embedded himself deep.

He let his seed spill out inside her, pumping the warm substance to coat all he could. While he was still pumping out his juices he pulled out enough to let some spurts of his climax decorate her back. With his frame blocking most of the water flow, the bright blue cum stained her skin for the moment as he heaved against her, still holding on just as tightly.

As they were still in an embrace, his member slowly dissipating as the blue cum drained down her thighs, she was just trying to recover herself against the shower wall. After a moment she felt his wet tongue suddenly press up against where he had been biting and scrapping his teeth, cooling the area significantly. It made her sigh in relief as he slowly let go of her hair.

He still held her waist as when setting her back on her feet made her wobble quite a bit. He let out a chuckle at the sight that she could not stand just yet in the moment. Instead he turned around to let the warm water rush over her skin which felt amazing in the moment while he embraced her from behind.

"still hate monsters," Sans asked with almost a genuine curiosity while he gave gentle rubs at the red indents left on her hips. She let out a sigh while slowly regaining her footing enough just so he was not supporting all of her weight.

"Just one," she responded, although with the small laughter he rumbled behind her she assumed he thought she meant him in a jokingly way. Her true answer was a different monster though as she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. There was still a fear inside her that he was not gone.

\--

"Good morning... I suppose I am here to tell you all my story."

-

_A flashback of what happened in the abandoned building. The woman and Dave had just walked by to the charred hallway as Joey looked on from behind a corner. He was still recovering from the tazor, gritting his teeth in anger. His switchblade was in hand as he intently watched the two as they progressed, hiding behind other hallway entryways._

_He watched the whole thing, seeing Dave, he considered still a friend, have his neck cracked by the monster he called a boss. He had seen him before although he would not admit it to his friend. His boss being a monster did not bother as much as he would have expected since they had the same agenda._

_Right now though, he watched his friend's body lay limp on the ground as Gaster turned towards the woman. Joey only slunk back into the shadow of one of the hallways. He ignored the brothers running by as they did not seem to see him._

-

"I would be lying if I said it was easy getting to know the monsters. It took time, but originally I hated them because I thought they were what caused my sister's death. What really happened was an organization against the monsters are who killed my sister, an organization that we only vaguely knew existed."

-

_Gaster was horribly wounded, his body struggling to keep its form as he slunk himself back into his office. He waited out while the brothers and the woman had left before going in there where he was sure to be safe for now._

_"Insignificant morons," Gaster growled to himself before slamming his hand on his desk. It gave a dull splat as it was still partly melting. He tightened his form the best he could, letting out an angered sigh._

_After a moment he noticed someone at the doorway, his first instinct it being his assistant, the strange emotionless woman._

_"Ah, Patricia, we have a bit of clean up work to do and we must relocate immediately," Gaster spoke without turning around to face the person in the doorway. They stepped forward slowly, a glimmer of a pocket knife visible in the light in the hallway._

-

"Monsters saved me from that organization. I found not only people I could rely on in monsters, but friends."

-

_Gaster turned to see Joey standing at the doorway, his knife completely still and calm in his hand as he was looking downward. The monster gave a bit of a sigh of relief on seeing the man, remembering him to be an alley._

_"Ah, Joe, or Jim, whichever your name was. Could you fetch Patricia for me?" Gaster spoke rather formally as he was still nursing at the wounds he had received. Joey however was only taking several more steps forward, the clutch of his knife getting harder as he got closer. The refusal to his request made Gaster give an angered look down at the man._

_"I believe I gave you an or--."_

-

"We can trust monsters, they are only here to live by us and to aid us in every way they can. They would never harm any humans and I am sure we could all get along just fine someday. It may take a bit, but I have hope in other humans to follow."

-

_Joey walked out of the office, his blade and himself partly covered in a black goop. Behind him was a rapidly dissolving figure as he headed down the charred hallway. At the end of it a very confused Patricia looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows in question._

_"W-what happened?" Her voice was full of emotion that felt as though it had been recovered after being lost. Joey only looked up at her with a cold expression, wiping some dust flaked goop from his switch blade._

_"New management."_

-

There was a large crowd in front of the woman as she felt nervous after the words she said, but they cheered as she let out an internal sigh of relief. She glanced over from her podium at Sans nearby as well as Papyrus. They both gave her approving grins, Papyrus looking as though he was ready to leap and hug at her. She made sure to put her hands up to stop him from doing so while she was still on stage.

Upon looking over to the other side she gave a smile to Frisk and Toriel before extending her arm towards the child ambassador. Alphys with Undyne not far behind her were beside them as well while Frisk and Alphys began to walk over.

"Now we have here Frisk and Alphys to tell you about ways that monsters will be helping us in medical and economic fields."


End file.
